Est-ce si difficile d'ouvrir les yeux ?
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: Depuis sa rupture, plusieurs années plus tôt, Albafica ne regarde plus les hommes. Il s'est réfugié dans son travail et dans sa passion : le sport automobile. Afin de faire des rencontres amicales pour pouvoir parler des bolides qui le fascinent, il s'inscrit sur un forum de discussion. Mais les choses ne vont pas se dérouler tout à fait comme il le pensait… Yaoi/ Lemon, UA
1. Chapter 1

J'ai commencé cette fic pour mon amie PerigrinTouque lorsqu'elle avait un mal fou à trouver l'inspiration. Puis, elle s'est laissée prendre au jeu et mon idée est devenue un défi pour nous deux. Cela l'a motivée ( un peu) et j'en suis ravie. Ce texte est donc pour elle. Elle qui adore le pairing Minos/Albafica.

Il s'agit ici d'un UA, profitez-en car ce sera (sans doute) le seul.

Défi : rencontre sur internet, et vous l'aurez compris le couple principal étant Minos et Albafica.

Bonne lecture à vous et à toi Peri. Bisous…

 **Chapitre 1**

Se sentant seul depuis un moment, il se décida à faire des rencontres virtuelles via internet. L'histoire avec son ex s'était terminée difficilement voire même presque cruellement. Cela faisait quatre ans maintenant et il était temps qu'il côtoie d'autres personnes. Il ne souhaitait pas forcement faire des rencontres amoureuses mais au moins rencontrer des hommes avec qui il pourrait peut-être avoir des intérêts communs comme la botanique ou le sport automobile par exemple, choses que lui adorait. Il était inscrit sur un forum de discussion, qui offrait la possibilité de discuter instantanément en groupe ou en privé et sur des sujets précis, depuis maintenant plusieurs jours.

Sans grande conviction, il se connectait chaque soir et lisait les dizaines de commentaires qui défilaient devant ses perles saphir sans jamais oser participer aux conversations. Et puis ce soir, derrière son ordi, il vit qu'il avait reçu un message privé d'un homme qui se présenta comme un accro au sport automobile. Albafica ne savait pas quoi penser de cela. Il ne parlait à personne et personne ne venait parler avec lui en général. Alors que le jeune homme se perdait dans le fond de ses réflexions, un autre message apparut. Au bout d'un moment, il décida de répondre à ce type et ils entamèrent une discussion virtuelle qui dura plusieurs heures, pour sa plus grande surprise.

Cette conversation tourna autour du sport automobile. Chacun y allait de ses expériences et de ses envies. Albafica, qui était un poil timide au début, se sentit à l'aise à discuter avec cet inconnu au pseudo étrange de _Griffon_. Il lui arrivait parfois de sourire voire même de rire en lisant les messages de cet homme. Il ne voyait pas les heures défiler derrière son écran, il passait un bon moment et ce depuis longtemps. L'avantage d'internet c'est qu'on peut se cacher et ne pas forcément trop en dire sur soi. Cela convenait à sa timidité.

Albafica ANGELY venait de fêter son trente-troisième anniversaire. Il était assez grand et fin pourtant au travers ses vêtements on pouvait aisément constater une musculature généreuse. Sa longue chevelure bleue lagon était souvent liée vers le milieu de la longueur afin qu'elle ne le dérange pas, principalement lorsqu'il travaillait. Depuis petit, il pratiquait le kung-fu et avait participé à de nombreuses compétitions. Aujourd'hui, il avait cessé les tournois mais le pratiquait toujours, notamment avec son ami et professeur : Dohko QIU. Il préférait la botanique. Il avait découvert bien plus tard le sport automobile mais il n'avait jamais franchi le pas de monter dans une voiture de course, non il les regardait à distance, dans les gradins des circuits.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son mystérieux interlocuteur, Albafica coupa sa connexion et son ordinateur. Il resta un instant assit à son bureau avant d'aller se coucher et s'étonna lui-même de l'audace qui l'avait eu. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler ainsi avec des inconnus mais _Griffon_ le mettait particulièrement à l'aise.

—

Après que sa nouvelle proie ait quitté la conversation, Minos se frotta perfidement les mains. Le bellâtre qu'il avait ferré paraissait fort intéressant. Il donnait l'impression d'être cultivé et devait avoir un emploi stable en vu de l'heure à laquelle il avait quitté le forum de discussion. Intérieurement, le juge - c'était sa profession - jubilait. Il allait encore pouvoir s'amuser comme un petit fou. Il ne savait pas encore à quoi ressemblait _BloodyRose_ , qui en plus en avait dit peu sur lui, mais il avait hâte d'en faire son jouet.

Le terrible Minos, c'est ainsi que le nommait ses frères, adorait courtiser de beaux jeunes hommes afin de les mettre dans son lit. Lorsque les courtisants semblaient s'être accrochés à lui comme un pantin à son maître, le juge les jetait froidement, sans scrupules… Le dernier bellâtre que Minos avait eu en avait fait également les frais. Il ignorait ce qu'il était devenu et à vrai dire, il s'en moquait.

Il lui fallait maintenant appâter _BloodyRose_. Il quitta son bureau et rejoignit son salon où trônait un bar bien agrémenté en alcool de tout genre. Il se servit un verre d'aquavit bien frais, alcool norvégien qu'il adulait depuis son voyage là-bas trois ans auparavant. Pays d'où il était originaire par ses arrières-grands-parents. Debout devant la baie vitrée de son superbe appartement de trois cents mètres carrés, il faisait tournoyer le liquide dans le verre glacé, un sourire presque sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Il venait d'avoir une idée, une très bonne idée même. Il porta son rafraichissement à sa bouche, le but d'une traite et alla se coucher à son tour.

—

— Bonjour Albafica, dit une voix derrière lui.

— Ha ! Bonjour Professeur Lugonis.

— Quand vas-tu cesser de m'appeler ainsi ? sourit-il.

— Mais vous êtes mon professeur, je ne pourrais pas ….

— Allons ! Tu ne me manqueras pas de respect, tu sais.

Le bleuté savait que son aîné avait raison mais il lui était difficile de le tutoyer et de l'appeler juste par son prénom. Néanmoins, il promit d'essayer.

— Tu as l'air épuisé depuis quelques jours. Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Lugonis.

— Oui, j'avoue. Je discute sur internet avec un homme tout à fait charmant, rougit le cadet.

— Toi, tu discutes avec un inconnu sur le net ? Tu m'étonneras toujours ! Mais fais attention à toi, on ne sait jamais sur qui on tombe !

Albafica était botaniste et travaillait dans un laboratoire de recherche avec le professeur Lugonis qui était l'un de ses enseignants lorsqu'il était à l'université. Déjà à cette époque, Alba le secondait dans ses recherches. Aujourd'hui, ils travaillaient ensemble, côte à côte et non plus l'un pour l'autre.

Lugonis SIMMAH* était un homme d'apparence sophistiquée à la crinière rousse qui descendait en cascade dans son dos. Il pratiquait régulièrement du sport dont un sport de combat, grâce à cela sa carrure était impressionnante. Son regard était aussi limpide que les mers chaudes des tropiques. Son caractère fort contrastait avec sa sympathie et était assez jovial lorsque les circonstances les lui permettaient.

Le jeune botaniste travaillait sur l'élaboration d'une nouvelle variété rose de blanche. Il adorait ces fleurs et son rêve était d'en créer une nouvelle. Il était sur le point d'y arriver. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques détails mais le résultat était surprenant.

—

Minos venait de quitter la salle de tribunal, où il présidait pour une sombre affaire de corruption, lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone résonna. Avant de répondre, il pénétra dans son bureau afin d'avoir la tranquillité nécessaire pour parler à son interlocuteur.

— Tu sais que tu me déranges, Eaque ? bougonna pour la forme le juge.

— _Ha ! Ha ! Si tu arrêtais de râler une seconde ?_ se moqua l'autre.

— Bon, qu'est-ce tu veux ? s'impatienta le premier.

— _Rhadamanthe vient dîner avec Rune et moi ce soir, tu te joins à nous ?_ questionna l'interlocuteur.

Minos réfléchissait à l'invitation, s'il y allait il n'aurait pas la possibilité de tchatter avec sa « _Rose_ » mais en même temps cela lui permettait de commencer à l'appâter un peu. Il ne devait pas trop se montrer disponible et _BloodyRose_ ne devait pas penser qu'il attendait presque impatiemment leurs conversations. Il se dit que pour le faire un peu cogiter, il allait juste lui faire un message privé.

— Oui c'est d'accord ! répondit-il.

—

Eaque GARUDA était un commissaire de police très renommé par rapport à ses résultats d'enquêtes. Il était pourtant jeune, trente-deux ans, mais ses résultats à l'examen pour devenir commissaire l'avait projeté premier haut la main. Il était réputé pour avoir une poigne de fer et un tempérament froid, voire limite cruel et glacial, avec ses subordonnés ainsi et surtout envers les criminels.

Sa carrure impressionnait. Du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt six il en toisait plus d'un autour de lui. Ses orbes violets reflétaient la dureté du personnage, alors que ses cheveux cobalt indisciplinés le rendaient un peu plus humain qu'il n'y paraissait. Depuis plusieurs mois, il vivait avec le procureur de son ami Minos DUKKESPILLER**, Rune de BALROG.

Etrangement Eaque se montrait doux et tendre avec son amant, notamment en privé. Même avec ses amis il était différent qu'avec les autres. Il semblait totalement asociale mais en leur compagnie il devenait presque un autre homme.

—

Lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit, c'est Rune qui alla ouvrir. Le couple logeait dans une maison fraîchement achetée en commun. Il y avait un étage, trois chambres, un salon/séjour ouvert sur la cuisine, deux salles de bains dont une dans la chambre principale et un grand garage total sous l'habitation. Le tout décoré avec soin et goût. Surement la touche de Rune…

— Bonsoir Rhadamanthe, entre ! dit simplement l'hôte.

— Salut Rune, j'ai apporté le vin, fit le premier invité.

— Merci, Eaque est dans le salon.

— Minos n'est pas encore arrivé ? C'est étrange, fit remarquer l'argenté.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Il a dit qu'il serait un peu en retard.

Rhadamanthe rejoignit son acolyte pendant que Rune finissait de préparer le repas.

— Minos n'est pas encore là ? interrogea le blond en s'installant dans un fauteuil en face de son ami.

— Non, il voulait discuter avec un ami, ou plutôt une proie, qu'il a dégoté sur un forum de discussion. Encore un pauvre gars qui va se mordre les doigts.

— Certes, mais il est comme ça, que veux-tu ! Et toi, ça va toujours avec Rune, demanda Rhadamanthe discrètement.

— Oui ! Je suis bien avec lui. Il m'apaise et me tempère.

Mais leur conversation fut coupé par le tintement de la sonnette d'entrée.

— Bouge pas mon coeur, j'y vais ! cria le commissaire à travers la pièce à l'intention de Rune qui était encore aux fourneaux.

— Merci mon coeur, répondit le maître des lieux.

Eaque s'était levé tout en parlant, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

— Ha ! Te voilà !

— Désolé, je ne suis pas trop en retard quand même ?

— Non, non Minos je viens juste de mettre le plat au four, intervint Rune qui venait accueillir son deuxième invités.

Les quatre hommes étaient installés dans le salon et sirotaient un apéritif pendant que le repas finissait de cuire. Le commissaire et les deux juges se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et tout le monde les surnommait le trio infernal. Et à vrai dire cela leur allait assez bien. Rune, qui était le procureur de Minos, était une pièce ajouté cependant lorsque les trois autres partaient en virée ou commençaient l'une de leur discussion qu'eux seuls pouvaient suivre, il les laissait et vaquait à ses occupations.

— Alors Minos, tu as une nouvelle proie ? Raconte ? s'amusa à demander Garuda.

— Oui, enfin je crois, sourit Minos. Je suis en train de le ferrer. Je ne voulais pas lui parler ce soir mais je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne occasion de le laisser mariner un peu.

— N'en as-tu pas marre de jouer ? le questionna Rhadamanthe. Je suis sûr que le dernier en date a fini dans un asile. Ne peux-tu pas trouver le bon et vivre normalement ?

— Si je le pourrais, mais je n'en ai pas envie, Rhad ! Je m'ennuierai trop.

— Tu te fiches donc de ce qu'ils deviennent ? Je veux dire tes ex, intervint Balrog.

— Oui totalement ! J'aime les manipuler, les rendre dépendant de moi et puis les jeter ! C'est comme ça, Rune.

— C'est répugnant. Je te souhaite un jour de tomber éperdument amoureux et que l'autre te fasse ce que tu fais à tes amants. Et tu verras ! Rune était en colère pourtant cette conversation n'était pas nouvelle.

— Et bien, je doute que cela arrive ! reprit Dukkespiller.

— Allons vous deux, cessez de vous chamailler. Tu sais, mon coeur, il a toujours été comme ça mais j'espère qu'un jour il ouvrira ces yeux, dit Eaque à son amant.

Minos se fichait de ce que pensait les autres sur ses manières de traiter ses amants. Il voulait juste s'amuser et ce petit rituel l'amusait beaucoup. Quant à tomber amoureux, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour !

— Alors, il est comment ce bellâtre ? questionna le commissaire sous l'oeil réprobateur de son bel adonis.

— Je ne sais pas encore. Nous ne faisons que discuter de courses voitures. Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé de photo. Et puis, j'ai envie de prendre mon temps. Il semble être plus distingué que les autres, la chute n'en sera que plus belle ! ricana t-il.

— Tu ne changeras jamais, hein ? fit remarquer Rhadamanthe.

— Non !

— Tu m'écoeures, Minos ! s'insurgea Balrog en se levant pour aller la cuisine.

Eaque se leva et toisa son ami. Il rejoignit son petit-ami et s'excusa d'avoir lancé ce sujet de conversation. Rune connaissait pourtant bien le juge et sa réputation mais cela le gênait toujours. Néanmoins, le pauvre procureur se reprit et servit le dîner. Le reste de la soirée fut plus détendu que le début. Minos avait compris le message de son ami lorsque celui-ci était parti rejoindre son amant dans la cuisine.

—

Lorsqu'il alluma son ordinateur portable, albafica semblait joyeux. L'idée de discuter avec son ami virtuel lui faisait plaisir. Il s'installa dans son canapé, le PC sur les genoux et se connecta au forum de discussion. Il parcourra la liste des membres présents mais il n'y vit pas le pseudo qu'il attendait. Son attention fut prise par un message privé, une sorte de mail. Il cliqua sur le bouton et lit :

« _Bonsoir ma petite Rose. Je suis désolé de te rater ce soir mais j'ai un rendez-vous très important que je ne peux annuler. Je vais rentrer tard et cela me désole. Je préférais discuter avec toi, non mieux encore, j'aimerais que ce rendez-vous soit avec toi. Tiens, je viens d'avoir une idée ! C'est bientôt les vingt-quatre heures du Mans, accepterais-tu de m'y accompagner ? Cela nous permettrais de nous voir et d'apprendre à nous connaitre. Qu'en penses-tu ? Donnes-moi vite une réponse. Bonne nuit, ma Rose…_ »

En créant un compte sur ce site, le bleuté me cherchait pas l'amour, ni même une aventure. Cependant, il devait bien admettre que _Griffon_ lui faisait de l'effet. Il se sentit étrangement hébété et gêné en lisant ce mail. Depuis quand, l'appelait-il « _ma petite Rose_ » ? Que devait-il répondre pour l'invitation ? Son coeur le brassa et ses mains tremblaient. Il se sentit perdu. Cela faisait quatre ans que personne n'avait tenté de le séduire, ou plutôt qu'il n'avait laissé personne le séduire. Mais là derrière son écran, il voulait laisser ses émotions le guider.

Il répondit à ce message, puis éteignit son ordinateur. Il se cala dans son canapé et regarda la télévision. Ses pensées divaguaient. Il ne cessait de cogiter au mail que _Griffon_ lui avait envoyé et surtout à l'audace de sa réponse. Qu'allait penser son interlocuteur ? Il se rabroua. Il devait se changer les idées et vite. Aussi, il se leva et alla prendre une douche bienfaitrice. L'eau qui s'écoulait sur son corps le détendait, dénouait ses muscles. Il se promit d'aller à la salle de sport le lendemain pour faire un entrainement de kung-fu. Il savait que cela lui serait aussi bien bénéfique pour son corps que pour son esprit. Après ses réflexions, il alla se coucher, espérant pouvoir penser à autre chose et s'endormir rapidement.

—

Le juge Dukkespiller franchit la porte de son superbe appartement. Il était près de deux heures trente du matin. Il avait passé une bonne soirée et espérait que son bellâtre lui ait laissé, lui aussi, un message privé sur le forum de discussion. Avant d'aller vérifier, il se servit un café. Il pénétra ensuite dans son bureau. Son PC n'était pas éteint, il appuya sur une touche au hasard afin de faire disparaître son écran de veille - des paysages de Norvège- et se connecta au forum.

Minos était un homme présomptueux et cruel. Il avait voulu faire ses six semestres d'études en moitié moins de temps et il avait réussi***. Il était respecté par tous, y compris par son procureur, Rune de Balrog. Il avait trente-trois ans, et avait un corps à tomber qu'il entretenait en pratiquant régulièrement la boxe. Sport qui lui permettait de se défouler et d'évacuer les tensions de ses muscles. Il était un peu près de la même taille que son ami Eaque, d'ailleurs à peu de chose près également proche de celle de Rhadamanthe. Lorsqu'ils marchaient tous les trois côte à côte, ils ne passaient jamais inaperçue. Il avait des cheveux argentés qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins. Son regard ardoise lui donnait un air sombre et accentuait son côté sadique. Néanmoins, il était plutôt bel homme, il le savait et en profitait.

Avec un peu de chance, _BloodyRose_ lui tomberait dans les bras. Son visage s'égaya d'un coup. Il vit qu'il avait un message privé de sa douce proie. Il cliqua sur le lien puis, il lut :

« _Bonsoir Griffon, je suis déçu de ne pouvoir discuter avec toi ce soir mais je comprends. J'espère que ton rendez-vous se passera bien même si j'avoue être un peu jaloux. J'aurai moi aussi aimé que cette entrevue se passe entre nous. Je serais heureux de venir avec toi voir cette course mythique d'autant que c'est l'une des rares à laquelle je n'ai jamais assisté. J'ai juste besoin de la date afin de m'organiser au labo. Bonne soirée. Bye._ »

Sa _Rose_ avait mordu à l'hameçon. Il se frotta les mains et sourit sadiquement. Il commençait à prendre plaisir avec son nouveau jouet. Il ne répondit pas, juste pour faire mariner son bellâtre. Il éteignit son ordinateur et alla se coucher.

—

Albafica rédigeait un énième rapport sur ses expériences lorsqu'il repensa au message qu'il avait laissé à _Griffon._ Son visage s'empourpra. Lugonis s'en aperçu et sourit. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami ainsi et s'en réjouit, même si une part de lui s'inquiétait.

— Alba, tu en es où dans tes essais ? interrogea l'aîné.

— Hein ! Heu ! Et bien, j'avance je pense avoir réussi. Regarde ! dit-il en lui montrant la rose sur laquelle il travaillait depuis des années.

— Whouaaa ! Extraordinaire ! Lugonis resta sans voix.

— Oui comme tu dis ! Et je suis heureux d'avoir réussi.

— Félicitations, Alba ! Je suis fier de toi.

— Merci, professeur Lugonis, dit le jeune homme.

— Quand penses-tu en faire la présentation ?

— Je suppose qu'il va falloir attendre plusieurs semaines pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un rendez-vous afin de présenter le projet, peut-être un peu plus pour leur montrer les résultats et faire la présentation officielle.

— Tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail d'ici là. Il va falloir mettre au propre toutes les formules et le détail du processus.

— Oui, mais je suis heureux.

— Et je suppose que cela ne vient pas uniquement de la création de cette rose. Je me trompe ?

Le jeune botaniste ouvrit ses yeux en grand, un voile rosé teinta ses joues claires et déglutit difficilement.

— Allons, Alba tu ne peux rien me cacher, le taquina Lugonis.

— Heu, bien ! Je retourne à mes rapports, fit le cadet pour changer de conversation.

Après avoir travaillé comme un força durant de longues heures, il fut temps pour Albafica de retirer sa blouse blanche et de quitter le laboratoire. Le professeur Simmah était parti depuis un moment déjà. Le bleuté se réjouit à l'idée de pouvoir souffler pour ce week end, il avait bien avancé dans l'écriture de ses rapports. Plus tôt dans la journée, il reçut un appel de son ami d'enfance, Shion STARHILL, qui lui proposa d'aller dîner dans un restaurant non loin du labo du botaniste.

Lorsqu'Albafica arriva au dit restaurant, il vit que son ami était déjà là et accompagné de son amant. Il était toujours heureux de les voir ensemble. Leur couple tenait le coup, alors que cela n'était pas facile de faire face à des mentalités arrêtées et arriéristes. Mais eux semblaient être au dessus de tout cela, en même temps ils avaient raison. Leur bonheur passait avant tout.

Shion Starhill était un homme grand et élancé. Il avait une classe naturelle, de celle qui attirait tous les regards que ce soit féminin ou masculin. Sa longue crinière anis recouvrait son dos et se perdait sur l'arrondit de ses fesses, son regard rosé illuminait son visage fin et pâle, et lui donnait un air un peu taquin. Il pratiquait le même sport de combat qu'Albafica, ce qui lui permettait d'entretenir son corps svelte. Il était romancier, et se spécialisait dans les romances sucrées, hétéro et gay.

— Shion, Dohko, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, s'excusa le retardataire.

— Alba ! Non ne t'inquiète pas. Nous savons à quel point ton travail peut-être prenant, fit remarquer Shion.

— Allez, viens t'assoir ! ajouta Dohko tout sourire.

Une serveuse vint à la table pour leur laisser les cartes. Les trois jeunes hommes entamèrent ensuite une discussion tout à fait passionnante sur les recherches du botaniste. Puis il enchainèrent sur les romans de Shion, surtout du dernier en date qui était bien plus axé sur la romance entre hommes. Le repas de déroula, comme toujours, dans une ambiance légère et les fous rire y étaient nombreux.

Lorsque les desserts leur furent servis, Shion se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait vu son ami arrivé, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

— Dis Alba, tu sembles différent. Plus léger. Aurais-tu fait une rencontre ? l'interrogea t-il.

— Shion ! Tu ne devrais pas lui demander cela, regarde comme il est gêné maintenant ! reprit Dohko qui avait vu les pommettes de son ami rosir d'un coup.

— C'est que je m'inquiète, vois-tu ? Tu as tellement souffert à cause de …

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car son amant l'en empêcha en posant délicatement son index sur ses lèvres.

— Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi. Mais je vais bien maintenant et je pense que cette histoire m'a rendu bien plus fort qu'il n'y parait.

— Je l'espère, Alba. Je ne souhaite pas de revoir plonger dans la détresse que tu as connu à cause de ce misérable.

— Et si tu lui faisais confiance, mon Bélier ? sourit Dohko.

Il arrivait souvent à Dohko de donner ce surnom à son tendre amant qui avait pour signe zodiacal le bélier. En retour, il se voyait affubler de son signe astrologique chinois. C'était comme un jeu entre eux. Dohko QIU était d'origine chinoise. Il était un peu plus petit que son amant mais sa musculature était bien plus impressionnante. Ses cheveux brun foncé et courts paraissaient toujours décoiffés alors que ses iris émeraudes en amende semblaient sourire.

— Tu as raison, hū zī ****.

— Merci vous deux. Mais ça va, je vous assure, reprit rougissant le botaniste.

Shion ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi son ami semblait plus heureux.

— Je… je discute sur le net avec un homme charmant, avoua Albafica au bout d'un moment de silence.

Le couple s'entre-regarda. Leur ami, si timide, discutait avec un inconnu derrière un écran d'ordinateur !

— Quoi ? dirent ensemble Shion et Dohko.

— Nous ne nous sommes jamais vu, ni même parler au téléphone. D'ailleurs il ne m'a jamais demandé de truc personnel, ce qui me laisse penser qu'il est correct.

— Oui d'accord, mais on ne sait jamais sur qui on tombe sur la toile. Tu devrais faire très attention, Alba ! insista Dohko.

— Je vous le promets, oui. Il m'invite à la course automobile des vingt-quatre heures du Mans et j'ai accepté.

— Alba ! Nous t'accompagnerons ! imposa le romancier.

— Shion ! Albafica n'est plus un enfant. Il saura se débrouiller et je te rappelle qu'il est un champion d'art martial, fit le brun en faisant un clin d'oeil au bleuté.

— Tu raison, encore ! Désolé Albafica, fit Starhill confus.

Le botaniste expliqua alors à ses amis pourquoi il s'était inscrit sur ce forum de discussion. Qu'au départ, il ne cherchait que des hommes ayant les mêmes centres d'intérêts que lui pour discuter et sortir un peu. Que cela n'était pas pour faire des rencontres amoureuses. Mais il admit, que _Griffon_ dégageait quelque chose qui l'attirait malgré lui. Il comprenait que son ami Shion soit inquiet pour lui, sa dernière relation avait été tumultueuse et la rupture difficile à surmonter. Heureusement que le romancier avait été là pour le soutenir.

—

Assis derrière son bureau le terrible juge Minos retardait sa connexion au forum. Une fois de plus il souhaitait faire patienter sa Rose. Il fixait son écran où se trouvait une image d'un bolide de course. Sur son visage, on voyait toujours ce petit sourire sadique lorsqu'il pensait à sa proie. Jamais il n'était tombé amoureux, ne faisant que prendre et jeter lorsque ses amants l'ennuyaient ou s'accrochaient beaucoup trop à lui.

Lorsqu'enfin il se connecta au salon de discussion un long moment plus tard, il ne vit pas sa Rose.

— Tiens ! Tu n'es pas là ? Que peux-tu bien faire ? s'interrogea t-il.

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, _BloodyRose_ fit enfin son apparition. Mais Dukkespiller fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et attendit que son jouet vienne à lui. Ce que fit sa Rose.

— _Bonsoir, Griffon. Je te dérange_ ?

Mais ledit Griffon attendit quelques minutes avant de répondre.

— _Bonsoir, ma Rose. Désolé, j'étais dans des dossiers pour mon travail et je n'ai pas vu que tu m'avais parlé._

 _— Ce n'est rien. Je comprends. Je suis moi même très pris par mes recherches._

 _— Recherches ?_

 _— Heu… oui. En fait, je suis botaniste._

 _— Botaniste ? Je comprends mieux ton pseudo…_

 _— Ah, oui ! Au fait, merci pour ton invitation._

 _— Je suis ravi de savoir que tu acceptes. Dès que j'ai terminé de tout organiser je te donnerais toutes les infos. Je peux déjà te dire que ce sera les treize et quatorze juin. Mais le mieux serait qu'on puisse partir le vendredi, disons en début d'après midi._ _J'espère que tu pourras te libérer._

 _— Cela me laisse du temps pour m'organiser alors je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème._

Le juge jubilait. _BloodyRose_ semblait bien plus docile qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

— _J'ai hâte de te voir et de d'entendre ta voix._

Le botaniste ne savait pas répondre à cela. En fait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait rien de _Griffon_ mais il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par lui.

— _Moi aussi…_

 _— Je dois te laisser ma Rose, demain j'ai une audience tôt et je dois être en forme._

 _— Une audience ?_

 _— Ha ! Oui, je suis juge._

 _— Oh ! C'est un métier important aussi. Bonne nuit, alors. Et bonne chance pour demain._

 _— Bonne nuit et merci. Bonne journée pour demain. Je t'embrasse…._

Minos appâtait un peu plus son nouveau jouet et il sentait que cela fonctionnait à merveille.

— _Merci….. je t'embrasse aussi._

Albafica se sentait léger et même s'il appréhendait de se retrouver face à face avec son bel inconnu, une part de lui était pressé de le rencontrer.

—

Le juge était un bon chasseur et en tant que tel il était patient. Jamais il ne brusqua sa Rose pour avoir des informations personnelles sur lui, et lui n'en donnait pas. Leurs conversations les rapprochaient peu à peu au fil des jours et bientôt ils se rencontreraient… Chacun de leur côté et à leur façon, ils attendaient ce moment…

A suivre …

* nom de l'étoile Gamma Piscium de la constellation des Poissons, nom traditionnel d'une déesse poisson Babylonienne ( source Wikipédia)

** marionnettiste en norvégien ( source traducteur google)

*** Les six semestres d'études semblent juste, si j'en crois le net mais le faire en trois semestre je l'ai inventé pour l'histoire.

**** signifie « petit tigre » en chinois. Le signe au dessus des voyelles devrait être un accent circonflexe à l'envers mais je ne l'ai pas sur mon clavier. J'ai pris la traduction sur .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

La date de la rencontre arrivait à grand pas. Le terrible Minos avait tout organisé et devait en parler avec son bel adonis. Mais il lui fallait attendre le soir, leur conversation. Pour l'heure, il se trouvait dans son bureau au tribunal. Il relisait des dossiers pour les audiences du lendemain. Un bruit le sortit de sa concentration et le fit lever le nez de ses papiers.

— Entrez ! dit-il bruyamment afin que le visiteur puisse l'entendre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son collègue et ami Rhadamanthe FIERCENESS*, juge de son état. C'était un homme grand avec une musculature généreuse. Ses yeux et sa toison avaient la couleur du soleil, pourtant son regard semblait éteint. Il était de nature intransigeante, cela était un plus pour ses fonctions au tribunal. En privé, il lui arrivait de l'être mais il savait également temporiser son caractère. De part ses origines anglaises, il possédait un flegme à toute épreuve.

— Salut Minos, t'as une minute ? l'interrogea t-il.

— Rhad ! Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette !

— C'est pas pire que d'habitude, pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, c'est juste une impression. Alors, dis-moi !

— Toi en revanche tu sembles t'amuser. Je me trompe ? l'interrogea l'anglais.

— Non, tu ne te trompes pas. Ma nouvelle proie est sous mon emprise, sourit Minos.

— N'en as-tu pas marre de jouer ? Pourquoi ne pas te caser une bonne fois pour toute ?

— Je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, je n'ennuierai trop. Mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

— T'as raison, n'en parlons plus. Je suis là pour te demander un service. Peux-tu me remplacer après demain après midi ? interrogea le blond.

Minos réfléchit puis consulta son agenda. Il n'y avait rien de prévu pour lui.

— Très bien ! N'oublies pas de me filer les dossiers des affaires pour que je puisse les consulter rapidement.

— Merci ! fit le second juge en posant violemment les fameux dossiers sur le bureau de son ami.

— Et toi, n'en as-tu pas marre de ce rituel annuel ? s'aventura à demander l'argenté.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire, hein ? répondit le blond sur un ton neutre.

— Rien, en effet ! Mais avant de me faire des reproches tu pourrais déjà balayer devant ta porte.

Rhadamanthe se leva d'un bond et toisa son ami avant de se diriger vers la porte.

— Merci pour après demain ! lâcha t-il froidement sans se retourner.

Minos savait qu'il avait été trop loin et s'en voulait, néanmoins quelqu'un devait lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il était temps…

—

Albafica se délassait dans un bain chaud. Ses muscles étaient endoloris. Après sa longue journée, il avait été s'entrainer dans l'un des dojos de Dohko pour se défouler et il n'y avait pas été de mains mortes. Au labo, les choses se pressaient. Il devait prochainement présenter le résultat de ses recherches. Il venait de créer une nouvelle variété de rose blanche. En effet, au fil des jours celle-ci se colorait. Plus elle vieillissait, plus elle virait au rouge pour terminer sa vie rouge sang. Le botaniste était fier de sa découverte et savait que Lugonis l'était tout autant. Le bleuté avait pratiquement terminé ses rapports, encore un jour ou deux et il pourrait souffler. La présentation officielle était prévue pour dans quelques mois mais il voulait absolument avoir terminé ses exposés le plus tôt possible. Cela le rendait souvent nerveux rien que d'y penser.

Avant de s'endormir dans la baignoire, Albafica sortit de là, s'habilla et alla rejoindre son ordinateur afin de voir si un message l'attendait ou même peut-être son doux _Griffon._ Le botaniste sentit son coeur s'affoler lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait un message.

 _« Ma Rose, j'espère que tu te connecteras ce soir. Je viens de terminer d'organiser notre week end au Mans et j'aimerais t'en parler. Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire, mais… il me tarde vraiment de pouvoir te rencontrer. Chaque jour est un supplice pour moi et j'attends nos conversations impatiemment. Tu hantes mes pensées, BloodyRose… »_

Le pauvre Albafica fut tout retourné en lisant ces quelques lignes. Lorsqu'il s'était inscrit sur ce forum, ce n'était pas pour trouver un amant mais une ou plusieurs amitiés afin de partager des points communs. Mais là, il sentait bien que _Griffon_ tentait de le séduire et il devait bien s'avouer que cela lui plaisait, même si cela lui faisait également un peu peur. _Griffon_ avait l'air gentil et prévenant et c'était nouveau pour lui. Son ex était plutôt de genre à se ficher de lui.

Il relisait et relisait ces mots. Il était ému. Que faire ? Que lui répondre ? Il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait son interlocuteur. D'ailleurs, c'était réciproque ! Que fera _Griffon_ en le voyant ? Sera t-il déçu ? Et lui ? Ces questions tournoyaient dans son esprit sans qu'il n'en trouve les réponses.

—

Les mains jointes sous son menton et les coudes posés sur son bureau, Minos souriait. Se régalait. Il savait que son bellâtre était derrière son ordinateur, il l'avait vu se connecter. Il se doutait que les quelques lignes qu'il avait envoyé ne laisserait pas indifférente sa douce proie. En prédateur averti, le juge savait que _BloodyRose_ se torturait l'esprit pour répondre quelque chose sans pour autant trop en dire sur ses propres sentiments. Parce que ça aussi, il le savait : sa Rose commençait à être attirer par lui…

—

 _BloodyRose : Bonsoir Griffon. Comment vas-tu ?_

 _Griffon : Tu es enfin là, ma Rose ! Je suis heureux de pouvoir discuter avec toi. Je vais bien merci, mais je dois dire que je me sens mieux depuis une minute… Et toi, comment vas-tu ?_

 _BR : Je vais bien, merci. Je suis flatté de l'interêt que tu me portes…._

 _G : As-tu eut mon message ?_

 _BR : Oui, oui je viens de le lire. Tu as donc tout organisé ?_

 _G : Oui ! Tout seul comme un grand !_

—

Albafica sentait ses joues s'empourprer alors que de son côté Minos rirait à gorge déployée.

—

 _G : Donc je passe te prendre, où tu veux, le vendredi douze juin et on file ensemble au Mans. Là-bas, j'ai réservé deux chambres dans un hôtel pas trop loin du circuit. On pourra y prendre les petits déjeuners ainsi que les repas du soir. Pour le midi, on pourra déjeuner sur place._

 _BR : Cela veut dire que l'on va faire la route ensemble ?_

 _G : Oui, pourquoi ? Préfères-tu y aller par tes propres moyens et qu'on se retrouve sur place ? Ca ne me dérange pas, mais c'est dommage. J'ai pensé qu'ainsi on aurait plus le temps de faire connaissance…_

—

Albafica regardait, ou plutôt fixait son écran. Que faire ? Faire la route avec un inconnu ne le rassurait pas vraiment mais en même il savait se défendre.

—

 _BR : Tu as raison ! Inutile de prendre deux voitures pour aller au même endroit. Ca me va._

 _G : Je suis content…_

 _BR : ?_

 _G : Je vais enfin pouvoir te voir, entendre ta voix et passer du temps avec toi, ma Rose._

 _BR : Tu seras certainement déçu. Je ne suis peut-être pas comme tu te l'imagines …_

 _G : Ne te dévalorise pas. Je suis sûr de ne pas être déçu._

—

Minos avait gagné. Sa Rose se demandait s'il lui plairait. Pour ça oui ! Il lui plaisait déjà, en fait ! Et dire que le jeu ne faisait que commencer.

—

 _BR : Comment allons nous nous reconnaitre ?_

 _G : Echangeons nos photos !_

—

Le botaniste déglutit difficilement. Ca y était ! Il lui demandait une photo. Et s'il était déçu ? S'il n'était pas son genre ? Une minute ! Son genre ? Non mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il avait créé ce compte… De nouveau, le bleuté sentit ses joues s'échauffer lorsqu'il reçu un fichier de son _Griffon_. Ses billes saphir s'ouvrirent en grand. _Griffon_ était bien plus séduisant et bien plus charismatique qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son organe de vie s'emballa. Il lui fallait envoyer une photo à son tour, alors il en choisit une qu'il avait dans ses fichiers puis l'envoya. Mais il se trouvait bien fade par rapport à son cyber-interlocuteur.

—

Minos n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa Rose avait osé lui envoyer une photo. Enfin, il allait savoir à quoi ressemblait sa proie. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin le fichier, il fut subjugué par la beauté de _BloodyRose_ et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne pouvait plus détacher ses orbes de cet homme. Il le trouva élégant, séduisant, beau tout simplement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se rabroua. Cet homme était sa prochaine proie, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il ne tomberait jamais amoureux, c'est ce qu'il s'était dit lorsque Rhadamanthe Fierceness avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. A quoi bon aimer, si c'est pour perdre l'autre ? Il avait toujours jouer avec les sentiments des hommes qu'il mettait dans son lit mais depuis ce jour fatidique il se l'était promis. Il s'était pourtant passé quelque chose d'étrange en lui, _BloodyRose_ semblait différent des autres, mais pourquoi ?

—

 _G : Ma Rose, je suis ébloui par ta beauté. Je suis heureux de voir à quoi tu ressembles…_

 _BR : Merci, tu me flattes. Je rougis… Je ne mérite pas autant de compliments. Tu es attirant toi aussi._

 _G : Merci mais au contraire, je n'en ai pas fait assez ! Je suis vraiment impressionné par ta beauté naturelle. J'étais déjà attiré par toi rien qu'en discutant, mais là je suis sous ton charme. Comment vais-je faire pour te résister ?_

 _BR : Idiot !_

 _G : Te rends-tu compte de l'effet que tu produis sur les autres ?_

 _BR : Que veux-tu dire ?_

 _G : Que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es seul !_

 _BR : J'ai eu une mauvaise expérience il y a quelques années. Ca s'est mal fini, j'ai beaucoup souffert. Je ne regarde plus les hommes, alors quand l'un d'eux me tourne autour je fais comme s'il n'était pas là. Cela les tient à distance. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour ça…_

—

Etrangement, le terrible Minos se sentit mal. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il devait se ressaisir.

—

 _G : Tu verras en tant voulu. L'amour ça ne se commande pas. Je te laisserais choisir ne t'en fais pas._

 _BR : Merci, Griffon._

 _G : De rien, ma Rose…. Au fait tu ne m'as pas dit où est-ce que tu voulais que je te récupère pour notre escapade ?_

—

Albafica ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre. Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit qu'il ne fréquentait pas. Il voulait rester assez discret sur son adresse. Il pensa donc à un café qui trônait non loin de chez lui, dans une rue parallèle à celle où il habitait et où il ne passait pratiquement jamais.

—

 _BR : Dans la rue de la république il y a un café qui fait l'angle de la rue. On peut se retrouver là si tu veux._

 _G : Ok très bien. Je connais cette rue. Disons pour quatorze heures?_

 _BR : Je note… Je vais devoir te laisser. Demain je dois être de bonne heure au labo. Bonne nuit._

 _G : Déjà ! Hmmmm. Je comprends. Bonne nuit ma Rose, à demain…_

—

La connexion fut coupée des deux côtés en même temps. Les deux regardaient à présent leurs écrans noirs mais pas avec les mêmes idées dans la tête.

—

Shion et Albafica s'étaient retrouvés pour le déjeuner. Le bleuté n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ce qui inquiéta fortement son ami. Lors du repas, le botaniste expliqua ce qui s'était passé entre lui et _Griffon_ deux soirs plus tôt et qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles la veille au soir. Le romancier tenta de le réconforter au mieux.

— Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant. Tu m'as bien dit qu'il était juge, non ?

— Oui, c'est ça.

— Il doit avoir beaucoup de travail, ne crois-tu pas ?

— Tu as sans doute raison.

— Dis-moi, ne serais-tu pas tombé sous son charme ? le taquina Shion.

— Et bien…. Je dois avouer que je pense beaucoup à lui ces derniers temps, murmura presque Albafica en lui tendant son téléphone portable.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse de ton téléphone ?

— Regarde le fond d'écran…. c'est …. c'est lui, dit-il rougissant.

— Pas mal ! Je comprends mieux maintenant. Juge, séduisant, et au petit soin pour toi… Je te souhaite que du bonheur, tu le mérites. Mais s'il te plait, fais attention à toi.

— Oui, je te le promets.

—

Ce jour était particulier pour le juge Fierceness. Un jour triste. Bien plus que tous les autres. Tous les ans, jour pour jour, il se rendait dans ce bar, proche du centre ville et y prenait la cuite de l'année. Ce rituel entrait maintenant dans sa cinquième année. Vers quinze heures, il pénétra comme toujours dans l'établissement et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

— Quand je me serais complètement écroulé, et pas avant, appelez ce numéro ! dit Rhadamanthe en tendant un morceau de papier et ses clés de voiture au barman. Et pour commencer, apportez-moi une bouteille de whisky.

Le dit-barman portait un badge avec son prénom que le blond trouva étrange : Mû. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux violet très longs qu'il nouait à mi-hauteur par un ruban. Ses grandes iris émeraude le fixaient et cela le dérangeait. Sur son front se trouvait deux points à l'instar des divinités Boudhistes, mais qui elles n'en avaient qu'un. Le juge trouva cela étrange, mais ne dit rien et continua de scruter son interlocuteur. Il était élancé, néanmoins son corps ne semblait pas fragile. Du moins, c'est ce que pensa le juge.

A l'entrée de l'établissement, se trouvait un vigile. Une brute d'au moins deux mètres de haut, il devait faire facilement dans les cent trente kilos. Il était sûrement là pour dissuader, et cela devait fonctionner. Sa musculature était visible au travers son t-shirt et cela ne ressemblait pas à de la gonflette. Rhadamanthe sut qu'il aurait la paix pour s'enivrer tranquillement.

Mû prit le bout de papier et les clés de son client qui partit s'installer à une table au fond de la salle. Il lui apporta sa commande puis le laissa. Il savait quand il pouvait ou non discuter un peu avec la clientèle, et là c'était peine perdue. Lorsqu'il rejoignit le bar, Kanon GEMINI, le patron des lieux était présent.

— Bonsoir Mû, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta t-il.

— Oui Kanon. A part peut-être le client là-bas, fit le barman en montrant Rhadamanthe.

— Quel est le problème ?

— Il m'a demandé d'appeler ce numéro quand il ne tiendrait plus debout et m'a laissé ses clés de voiture. J'en sais pas plus.

— Ca fait combien de temps qu'il est là ?

— Juste le temps que je lui apporte une première bouteille.

— Très bien ! Sers-le tant qu'il le souhaite et demande à Aldé de garder un oeil sur lui et de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas dérangé. Moi je vais appeler le numéro pour voir de quoi il retourne et je prends les clés.

Gemini devait mesurer dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et son corps était digne des plus belles statues de l'Antiquité Grecque. Grand nombre de femmes et même d'hommes se retournaient sur son passage, mais lui s'en fichait. Personne n'avait su prendre son coeur et encore moins son âme. Sa longue toison bleutée lui descendait en cascade jusqu'au rein, il la laissait libre. Sa chevelure ondulée se balançait au rythme de ses pas cadencés. Son regard émeraude était souvent inexpressif, du moins c'est ce qu'il laissait transparaitre.

Kanon se dirigea vers son bureau alors que Mû alla discuter de leur client étrange avec Aldé. Le bureau du patron était sobre. Les meubles étaient en bois de hêtre, les murs étaient peints en blanc ; quelques aquarelles, tableaux et photos de son pays natal y étaient parsemés. Lui et son jumeau, Saga étaient d'origine Grec.

Il s'installa derrière son bureau, prit son téléphone puis composa le numéro inscrit sur le morceau de papier.

— _Minos Dukkespiller. Laissez vos coordonnées, je rappellerais dès que possible._

 _—_ Kanon GEMINI, patron du bar « le Sanctuaire ». Un de vos amis nous a donné vos coordonnées en nous disant de vous appeler lorsqu'il ne tiendrait plus débout mais je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne idée. Il a l'air vraiment mal en point. Rappelez-moi dès que vous pouvez.

Après avoir laissé ses propres coordonnées, il raccrocha. Puis se mit au travail. Pendant ce temps, Rhadamanthe entama sa deuxième bouteille.

—

Assis derrière le bureau de la salle d'audience, Minos écoutait les plaidoiries des avocats qui se tenaient devant lui. Bien qu'il ne connaissait pas l'affaire, avec le dossier que lui avait laissé son ami et collègue, il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Il écoutait d'une oreille, mais il pensait à sa Rose. La photo qu'il avait reçu la veille ne quittait pas son esprit. _BloodyRose_ était bien plus séduisant qu'il ne l'avait pensé et bien plus classe que ses proies habituelles. Il se réjouissait d'autant plus de s'amuser avec lui. Pourtant, il ne sut pourquoi, une petite partie de lui s'en voulait de le faire souffrir. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de ressentir ce genre de chose…

Il se rabroua mentalement. Il devait se concentrer sur cette affaire, qui au départ était celle de Rhadamanthe. Il ne voulait pas bâcler son travail, d'ailleurs il ne le faisait jamais. Au fil des heures de l'après midi, les dossiers se succédaient. Le juge Dukkespiller pensait à son ami qui devait être au plus mal. Lorsqu'une pose fut demandé par l'un des avocats de la dernière affaire, il en profita pour allumer son portable et écouta le message qu'il avait reçu. Son regard s'assombrit. C'était la première fois que le patron du « Sanctuaire » l'appelait si tôt. Cela l'inquiéta mais il ne pouvait pas le rappeler car l'audience allait reprendre. Il envoya un message avant de regagner la salle du tribunal.

 _« Mr Gemini, je viens d'avoir votre message concernant mon ami. Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir vous rappeler avant quelques heures. Je suis coincé au bureau et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Je vous appelle dès que possible. Tenez le à l'oeil pour moi. Merci. »_

—

Lorsque le portable de Kanon vibra, celui-ci se trouvait avec Mû dans le bar. Il venait aux nouvelles de leur client. Le-dit client semblait déjà bien amoché. Gemini ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce type, qui avait l'air d'avoir un bonne situation et de la classe, se mettait une telle cuite. Il l'observait. Il le scrutait. Mais ne comprenait pas.

— Il a dit autre chose ? demanda Gemini à Mû.

— Non rien. Pas un mot. Il me fait juste un signe lorsqu'il veut une bouteille. Il me fait de la peine, il a l'air si triste, ajouta le barman.

— Hmmm ! Dès qu'il tombe demande à Aldé de l'amener dans mon bureau. Il y sera mieux pour attendre que son ami vienne le chercher.

— Très bien, Kanon.

Le patron du « Sanctuaire » regagna son bureau. En se remettant au travail, machinalement il regarda son téléphone et vit le texto envoyé par Dukkespiller. Il soupira lourdement. Il allait devoir gérer ce client encore un moment. Il reposa son portable et reprit sa comptabilité tout en pensant à ce grand blond qui se saoulait seul au fond de son établissement.

— Que lui est-il donc arrivé ? se demanda t-il. Pourquoi je m'inquiète autant pour lui ? souffla t-il.

—

Le botaniste venait enfin de terminer les rapports concernant sa découverte, sa création. Il lui fallait maintenant les relire et annoncer aux hautes instances qu'une nouvelle variété de rose arrivait sur le marché. Il était heureux et angoissé en même temps. De toute sa carrière, c'est la première fois qu'il faisait une découverte de cette importance et forcément il appréhendait. Son ami Lugonis l'avait toujours soutenu et aidé et heureusement car Albafica reconnaissait aisément que sans lui ni Shion il n'aurait pas eut la force d'aller au bout de cette aventure.

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, ses pensées dévièrent sur le bel inconnu avec qui il discutait sur le net. _Griffon_. Son coeur s'emballa et sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Il sortit son téléphone de la poche arrière de son jean et déverrouilla l'écran afin de voir le fond d'écran. Il riva ses saphir sur la photo. Son organe de vie rata, cette fois, un battement. Plus les jours passaient et plus il se sentait attiré par son beau _Griffon._ Il avait hâte d'entendre sa voix et s'il en avait le courage il donnerait son numéro de téléphone pour que son bel inconnu l'appel. Mais il n'osait pas. Il n'avait jamais fait le premier pas, avec personne. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, alors il ne faisait rien. Mais Griffon semblait bien trop prévenant et trop attentionné pour lui demander ses coordonnées. Alba soupira lourdement, que devait-il faire ?

Le bleuté se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire le juge en cet instant. Etait-il en train de juger une affaire, étudiait-il un nouveau dossier, avait-il quitter le tribunal, pensait-il à lui ? Le botaniste sentit son visage s'empourprer. Il se décida à poser son téléphone et reprit son travail, en se forçant à ne plus penser à _Griffon_. Lugonis l'observait du coin des yeux. Il était heureux pour son jeune ami qui semblait de plus en plus attaché à son inconnu. Néanmoins, une part de lui s'inquiétait toujours, d'autant qu'Albafica avait énormément souffert avec son ex. Le temps filait, et il était temps pour Albafica d'allumer son ordinateur. Il était rentré chez lui, avait pris une bonne douche récupératrice et venait de terminer de dîner. La veille, son soupirant ne s'était pas connecté et il se demandait si ce soir, il allait pouvoir enfin discuter avec lui.

—

Le terrible Minos était encore coincé au tribunal, cette dernière affaire s'éternisait et cela l'agaçait au plus point. Il devait non seulement allez chercher Rhadamanthe mais il voulait aussi discuter avec sa Rose. Volontairement la veille, il n'avait pas souhaitez se connecter. Cela faisait parti de sa chasse que de laisser mijoter sa proie. Mais ce soir, il voulait lui parler cela lui manquait. C'était la première qu'il ressentait cela. Néanmoins, il savait que pour ce soir cela était compromis. Rhadamanthe avait besoin de lui… Discrètement, il soupira. Son ami, le juge Fierceness lui avait laissé le pire des dossiers à juger.

—

Au « Sanctuaire » rien n'avait changé. L'étrange client venait d'entamer sa énième bouteille de whisky et commençait à s'effondrer. Mais un client habitué des lieux expliqua quelque chose d'intéressant à son sujet au jeune barman qui s'empressa d'aller en parler avec Gemini.

— Kanon, je peux te parler une minute, demanda Mû.

— Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Un client régulier vient de me dire un truc sur le blond.

Kanon posa le stylo qu'il avait dans la main droite et écarquilla ses iris émeraude.

— Je t'écoute !

— Le vieil homme était déjà un habitué au temps de l'ancien proprio et il connait l'histoire de ce gars. Il m'a dit que le gars venait ici tous les ans à la même date et se saoulait jusqu'à plus soif. Ca dure depuis cinq ans.

— Quoi ? Ca fait si longtemps ? s'étonna Kanon.

— Oui ! Il y a six ans un mec a fait irruption avec un flingue dans le bar et a tiré au hasard. Notre client était là avec sa fiancée, ils buvaient tranquillement un café. Elle s'est effondrée, elle avait reçu une des balles tirées par le braqueur. Elle serait morte sur le coup.

— C'est horrible de perdre la personne qui nous est chère de cette manière. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

— Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Le gars a été arrêté et jugé coupable mais lui ne s'en est jamais remis et tous les ans il revient ici et prend une mega cuite.

— Six ans ! Et il n'est pas passé à autre chose ! Il devait l'aimé énormément.

— Oui, très certainement.

— Merci Mû, si le vieil homme est encore là, payes lui un verre.

— Ok, j'y retourne.

Kanon regarda son barman partir et son esprit s'égara vers le blond. Il ouvrit une page internet et effectua une recherche pour en savoir un peu plus sur son mystérieux client. Il découvrit le nom et la profession du blond : Juge Rhadamanthe Fierceness, ainsi que le nom de sa fiancée : Pandore Heinstein. Inconsciemment, il se leva et quitta son bureau pour rejoindre la salle du bar. Depuis un endroit un peu à l'écart, Gemini épiait le client de la table du fond. Il était attiré comme un aimant vers lui sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. De longues minutes il resta là sans un mot, avant d'aller enfin à la rencontre de ce type.

— Salut ! Vous devriez peut-être arrêter de boire, s'aventura à dire le patron du bar.

— Cha vous regade … pô, répondit le client fin saoul.

— Mais vous êtes dans mon établissement, alors si cela me regarde !

— Menteur ! lâcha le blond.

— Hein !

— Le paaatron du baaaar est viiiieux, continua l'éméché tout en hoquetant.

— Je lui ai racheter le bar il y a huit mois. Pensez-vous que cela lui plairait de vous voir dans un tel état ? fit Kanon désolé pour ce gars.

Rhadamanthe releva le nez de son verre, et toisa l'importun.

— Elle n'aurait…..

Kanon ne put terminer sa phrase car le poing du blond venait de s'abattre sur son visage. Aussitôt, Aldébaran accourut pour protéger son patron mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

— Merci, Aldé mais ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui l'ai cherché. Allons, monsieur Fierceness suivez moi dans mon bureau. Nous allons appeler votre ami, et si vous le souhaitez on reprend une bouteille au bar avant de monter.

Le client ne dit rien mais accepta « l'invitation ». Gemini installa le juge dans le canapé de son appartement qui jouxtait son bureau. Rhadamanthe s'allongea. Bien que complètement ivre, il se sentait en sécurité et étrangement bien. Il ferma ses iris et somnola tandis que Kanon tentait de joindre un nouvelle fois l'ami de ce type, sans résultat.

—

Il était près de vingt deux heures quand le juge Dukkespiller sortit du tribunal. Dès qu'il fut dans sa voiture, il prit son portable pour écouter ses messages. Le patron du « Sanctuaire » l'avait encore contacté mais avant de le rappeler il se connecta à internet via son smartphone et alla sur le forum de discussion pour voir si sa Rose était là.

 _G : Bonsoir, ma Rose. Comme je suis content de voir que tu es là._

 _BR : Oh ! Bonsoir Griffon. Je m'inquiétais…_

 _G : Désolé, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail. D'ailleurs je suis dans ma voiture je viens juste de quitter le tribunal. Et je dois aller chercher un ami qui a des problèmes mais je voulais parler ne serait-ce qu'une minute ou deux avec toi, à défaut de pouvoir entendre ta voix…_

—

Albafica fixa sont écran. Griffon prenait quelques instants pour lui parler alors qu'un de ses amis avait besoin de lui. Que devait-il penser de cela ? Et puis « à défaut d'entendre ta voix… », Griffon voulait entendre sa voix ? Que faire ?

—

 _BR : Mais si l'un de tes amis à besoin de ton aide, tu ne devrais pas être là à me parler !_

 _G : Tu as raison, ma Rose, mais tu es important pour moi aussi._

—

Alors que le botaniste rougissait, Minos souriait. Le juge savait que sa proie était définitivement à lui dorénavant. Pourtant, il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui le dérangeait toujours mais il ne savait pas quoi.

—

 _G : Tu es toujours là ?_

 _BR : Oui !_

 _G : Aurais-je dis quelque chose de blessant ?_

 _BR : Non, non. Je suis juste surpris que tu me trouves important._

 _G : Tu l'es, n'en doute pas. Je vais devoir te laisser, je vais voir comment se porte mon ami. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps._

 _BR : Je comprends, tu devrais même être déjà auprès de lui._

 _G : Si je te donne mon numéro, accepterais-tu de m'appeler dans deux ou trois heures. Juste le temps pour moi de m'occuper de mon ami et d'être disponible pour toi ?_

—

Albafica sentit sa poitrine le serrer, et ses joues s'empourprer une nouvelle fois. Décidément, Griffon était plein d'attention, après tout il aurait très bien pu lui demander son numéro plutôt que de proposer de donner le sien ! Le bleuté ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il savait même qu'il n'oserait jamais lui téléphoner.

Minos, lui, se demandait ce qu'allait répondre sa douce Rose. Mais dans tous les cas, il avait gagné, il le savait et jubilait.

—

 _BR : Peut-être pouvons voir cela un autre jour ? Ton ami a besoin de toi, tu n'auras sûrement pas le temps de répondre de toute façon._

—

Dukkespiller ne s'attendait pas à cela. Sa Rose venait d'éluder le problème d'une manière agile et il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il reconnut une fois de plus que BloodyRose était différent de ses autres jouets, et cela ne faisait que pimenter sa chasse. Il passa goulument sa langue avide sur ses lèvres et sourit.

—

 _G : Tu es bien plus raisonnable que moi, ma douce Rose. Alors, tant pis ! Une autre fois alors. Mais je te laisse quand même mon numéro, appelles-moi quand tu veux…._

—

Alba sentait la température de son corps augmenter. Bien sûr qu'il voulait l'appeler, entendre sa voix, le voir même mais tout cela lui faisait peur également. Il enregistra le numéro de son courtisant dans son portable lorsqu'il reçu un autre message.

—

 _G : Je dois vraiment y aller. Promets-moi d'appeler ! Je t'embrasse, ma tendre Rose…_

 _BR : Oui, je comprends. Tu devrais déjà être auprès de lui d'ailleurs. Je te promets d'y penser à défaut d'avoir le courage de le faire….. Bise_

 _G : Alors je suis déjà en parti heureux… Bonne nuit…._

 _BR : Bonne nuit._

—

En mettant enfin le moteur en route de sa luxueuse voiture, Minos ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa conversation avec son bel inconnu. Il éprouvait toujours cette petite chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à analyser. Un sentiment, une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusqu'à lors. Bien vite, il mit cela de côté et prit la direction du « Sanctuaire » pour récupérer Rhadamanthe qui devait être dans un sale état.

Après avoir garée sa voiture non loin du bar, il chercha à l'intérieur la silhouette de Rhadamanthe mais il ne le vit nul part. Dukkespiller se dirigea vers le comptoir pour interpeller le barman.

— Le blond qui devait boire à cette table là-bas, où est-il ?

— Ha vous êtes son ami, je présume !

— Vous présumez bien. Où est-il ? s'impatienta le juge.

— Il es avec le patron, en haut. Il a pensé qu'il y serait mieux pour vous attendre. Je l'appelle.

Mû prit le téléphone et composa une sorte de code pour faire un appel interne. Lorsque Kanon décrocha il lui expliqua que l'ami de leur client était là. Le jeune barman avait eu l'autorisation de faire monter cet homme.

— Monsieur Dukkespiller, je suis Gemini Kanon le patron de l'établissement.

— Gemini ! C'est vous qui avez appeler ?

— Oui, deux fois même, sourit Kanon.

— Je n'ai pas put vous rappeler, désolé pour tout ça. Je viens juste de sortir du bureau.

— Pas de problème, je comprends. Votre ami est par ici, fit Gemini en ouvrant une porte donnant sur ses appartements. Il s'est endormi dans le canapé.

— L'ancien propriétaire le laissait s'affaler sur une table dans le bar. Pourquoi l'avoir emmené jusqu'ici ? Il a fait du grabuge ? s'inquiéta Minos.

— Non, du tout. J'avais juste de la peine de le voir se détruire seul, j'ai pensé qu'ici il serait mieux et pour preuve il s'est très vite endormi. Il n'a même pas touché à la dernière bouteille.

— Etrange ! Il fait rarement confiance aux autres même ivre mort.

Aldébaran avait été sollicité pour porter le juge Fierceness jusqu'à la voiture de Minos sous l'oeil bienveillant de Gemini et du juge Dukkespiller. Kanon sentit sa poitrine le serrer lorsqu'il vit la voiture s'éloigner. Jamais encore il n'avait ressentit cela. Cet homme l'avait touché en plein coeur alors qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Minos décida de rentrer chez lui avec Rhadamanthe, il le mit au lit dans l'une des chambres d'amis de son superbe appartement et ensuite se servit un café. Debout, devant la baie vitrée, il tenait d'une main sa tasse fumante et de l'autre son téléphone. Etait-il en train d'attendre un appel ? Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il rejoignit à son tour sa chambre, un peu déçu toutefois que sa tendre et timide Rose ne l'ait pas appelé.

—

Albafica était dans son lit avec un roman depuis une bonne heure déjà, près de lui il avait posé son portable. A un rythme régulier, il le prenait, l'ouvrait puis le refermait. Il avait envie d'appeler son _Griffon_ mais il en était incapable à cause de sa timidité. Il ferma son livre puis la lumière et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Demain, pourra t-il faire le premier pas et l'appeler ?

A suivre ….

* Férocité en anglais, selon le traducteur Google.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Albafica ouvrit doucement les yeux, il tenait fermement son téléphone dans sa main droite. Il avait, en fait, très peu dormi. Son esprit le torturant sans cesse, lui disant qu'il avait été nul de ne pas avoir appelé son _Griffon_. Il regarda l'heure affichée sur le portable : huit heures vingt. Il avait de plus en plus envie d'entendre lui aussi le son de la voix de son soupirant. Il fouilla dans ses contacts pour trouver le numéro qui l'intéressait. Pendant de longues minutes, il observa le numéro se posant un millier de questions. Et puis, sans vraiment réfléchir Albafica appuya sur la touche permettant de lancer l'appel.

Son organe de vie menaça de s'extirper de sa poitrine devenue douloureuse. Ses membres se mirent à trembler. Il sentait son corps lui échapper. Tout cela, juste parce qu'il passait un coup de fil. La tonalité retentit plusieurs fois avant que quelqu'un ne réponde, là il cessa de respirer.

— QUOI ! dit une voix endormie mais agressive.

— Dé…désolé, j'ai dû me tromper en recopiant le numéro, s'excusa le bleuté.

— Une minute, Minos eut un pressentiment. _Bloo…BloodyRose_ c'est toi ? demanda t-il en se redressant dans son lit et en amenuisant sa voix.

— Ou…. oui. Mais je t'ai dérangé, je suis désolé, _Griffon._ Je rappellerai plus tard, enfin si tu veux…

— Non ! Attends ma Rose. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je suis toujours ronchon quand on me réveille. S'il te plait ne raccroche pas.

— Excuses-moi de t'avoir réveillé. J'ai tellement hésité hier soir à t'appeler que je me suis dit que je devais le faire ce matin, bégaya presque Alba.

— Tu as bien fait. Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Et puis c'est mon plus beau réveil. J'aime déjà entendre ta voix, dit suavement le juge.

— Tu as une belle voix aussi, avoua timidement le bleuté.

— Tu te lèves tôt ! Tu as déjà pris ton petit déjeuner ? demanda tendrement le juge.

— En fait … Je… je suis encore au lit, répondit gêné le botaniste.

Minos n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Sa douce Rose l'avait appelé à peine sorti des bras de Morphée ! Cela le rendit grandement heureux. Il s'était passé un petit quelque chose en lui, en apprenant cela, qu'il ne put cependant pas l'expliquer. Dans peu de temps, il pourra manipuler sa tendre Rose comme une marionnette et à ses yeux cela n'avait pas de prix…

— Alors que dirais-tu de prendre notre petit dej ensemble ? sourit l'argenté.

— Mais c'est que … je … je…..

Albafica venait de perdre contenance. Il ne voulait pas voir maintenant son _Griffon._ Non c'était trop tôt, et puis non pas au saut du lit !

— Pas de panique ! Je voulais dire, que pendant qu'on déjeune on pourrait continuer de se parler, expliqua tendrement Minos.

Le botaniste se sentit soulagé. Ses pommettes rougies revirent à leur couleur naturelle et son organe de vie reprit un rythme plus posé. De plus en plus, il se sentait attirer par son bel inconnu mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait laissé personne s'approché de lui que tous ses sentiments se bousculaient en lui.

— D'accord, répondit au bout d'un moment le bel Albafica.

— Je suis content que tu acceptes de prendre ton petit dej avec moi, même si c'est au téléphone.

— … Moi … moi aussi…

La timidité que montrait Albafica était souvent en opposition avec l'audace qu'il pouvait parfois avoir et cela surprenait Minos qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de tempérament. Mais il devait bien s'avouer, qu'il aimait cela en sa douce Rose.

Tous deux prirent place dans leur cuisine respective et préparèrent leur collation. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien mais également de leur week end au Mans. Le bleuté était enthousiaste à ce sujet et était pressé d'y être, tout comme l'argenté mais pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons. Non, lui était pressé de le mettre dans son lit et d'accentuer son jeu avant de le jeter. Intérieurement, il sourit. Oui, il avait hâte ! Hâte de voir s'écrouler sa douce Rose, sa tendre proie.

Ils discutèrent durant près de deux heures au téléphone avant que Minos ne se voit obligé de couper la communication.

— Je suis désolé ma Rose mais je vais devoir te laisser. La belle au bois dormant vient de se réveiller. Je vais lui filer un truc pour la gueule de bois et le mal de tête.

— Oui, oui. Tu as raison, et puis s'il s'est enivré hier c'est qu'il ne va pas bien. Il doit avoir besoin de ses amis.

— Oui mais je ne suis pas son seul ami, et pourtant c'est toujours moi qu'il vient voir !

— C'est sûrement parce qu'il a plus confiance en toi qu'aux autres ou que tu sais mieux l'écouter.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Aller, file ! Passe une bonne journée, _Griffon_.

— Minos. Je m'appelle Minos…, dit-il sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

— Mi… Minos ! ? répéta Albafica décontenancé.

— Appelles-moi par mon prénom, murmura t-il.

— Bonne journée à toi, Minos, susurra le bleuté sans même s'en rendre compte surprenant du coup le chasseur.

— Je peux t'appeler dans la soirée ? se reprit-il.

— Oui, j'en serais ravi. Bye.

— Je t'embrasse, bye.

Et la communication s'acheva. Mais à peine s'était-il levé de sa chaise que le juge reçu un message sur son téléphone.

« Je m'appelle Albafica. Je n'ai pas osé te le dire, mais tu peux m'appeler ainsi. Je t'embrasse aussi. Bye ».

Minos sourit perfidement. Enfin, il connaissait son prénom. Tout lui plaisait en sa proie.

« Hmmm ! Très joli, mais pour moi tu seras toujours ma Rose. », lui répondit-il à son tour.

—

Derrière l'écran de son portable, Alba rougit puis sourit. Il se sentait bien. _Grif_ non ! Minos avait une voix sécurisante, il était séduisant et avait un travail avec de lourde responsabilité. Il admit en ce jour qu'il était tombé amoureux de son bel inconnu mais ne savait pas trop comment gérer ses nouveaux sentiments. Il pensait à lui dès que son esprit n'était pas occupé. Il soupira avant de se diriger vers la salle bain.

—

Minos rejoignit Rhadamanthe qui s'était installé dans le canapé du salon. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau avec une aspirine dedans.

— Bois ça ! intima le propriétaire des lieux.

— Hmm, pas si fort, Minos ! tenta de dire le blond en se massant les tempes.

— Tu n'as qu'à pas te mettre dans cet état ! Ca fait six ans, Rhad ! Merde, passe à autre chose ! s'énerva l'argenté.

— Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire ! grogna Rhadamanthe. Et tu crois que te t'amuser avec tes amants comme tu le fais c'est mieux ! l'accusa t-il.

— Ca ne te regarde pas !

— Ce que je fais de ma vie ne regarde que moi ! Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas !

— Mais merde Rhad ! Pandore est morte, et tes cuites ne la ramènerons pas ! fit le maître des lieux en tapant du poing sur la table.

Minos en avait assez de voir son ami se détruire ainsi tous les ans. Fierceness méritait de pouvoir passer à autre chose mais celui-ci le refusait. Le blond le toisait car il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un lui parle de sa fiancée et encore moins qu'on le mette face à la vérité aussi triste soit-elle.

— Je vais te dire quelque chose, Rhad ! Et je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir mais tant pis. Toi et elle, cela n'aurait pas fonctionné. Je ne saurais te dire pourquoi mais j'avais le sentiment que ça ne durerait pas. Elle t'aimait j'en suis sûr, mais quelque chose en elle me dérangeait et je n'ai jamais pu savoir quoi. Vous n'étiez pas fait pour être l'un avec l'autre. Vous étiez bien trop différent.

— Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille surtout basé que sur ta seule intuition ! Files moi mes clés de voiture, j'me tire.

— Tu n'as pas payé ta note au bar. Je les ai laissé au patron.

— Bah tiens ! aboya le blond.

Rhadamanthe prit son portable et appela une compagnie de taxi. Les autres années, Minos venait avec Eaque. L'argenté payait sa note, récupérait ses clés de voiture qu'Eaque conduisait et la laissait devant l'appartement de Dukkespiller. Mais pas cette année. Près de quinze minutes plus tard, le taxi arriva et Rhadamanthe se rendit une nouvelle fois pour cette année dans ce bar où sa vie avait basculé.

—

Après être sorti de la salle de bain, Albafica appela Shion. Il devait lui parler de Minos, de ce qu'il ressentait, de son envie de le voir qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Le romancier l'invita pour le dîner le soir même, pour discuter de tout cela posément. Afin de calmer son stress et son angoisse face à tout cela, Alba se rendit dans l'un des dojos de Dohko, celui dans lequel le Chinois enseignait, près de chez lui. Une fois en tenue, Albafica devenait un autre homme. Son visage se fermait, ses yeux se plissaient et devenaient froids. Il donnait l'impression de me plus rien ressentir. D'être à l'égal d'une machine. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait gagné de nombreux tournois !

Depuis son bureau Dohko l'observait, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Albafica se donner à fond comme cela. Il pouvait ressentir toute la tension que subissait le corps de son ami. Il sourit en le regardant. Alba avait besoin de se défouler, il commençait à savoir pourquoi et il était heureux pour lui.

Durant plusieurs heures, Alba fit un entrainement digne d'un tournois important d'art martial. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas transpiré et souffert de la sorte, néanmoins cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas pensé à son bel inconnu. L'après-midi, le bleuté s'occupa à ranger et nettoyer son appartement puis alla faire quelques courses afin de remplir son réfrigérateur.

Le soir venu, Albafica prit sa voiture et alla chez Shion et Dohko. En bon invité, il avait apporté une bouteille de vin.

— Ah ! Te voilà, l'accueillit Shion.

— Tient, fit le botaniste en donnant la bouteille.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû, mais merci !

L'invité fut convié à entrer dans le salon où l'apéritif n'attendait plus qu'à être siroté. Les discussions allèrent bon train jusqu'au moment où Shion demanda à Albafica pourquoi il voulait lui parler le matin même.

— On… Je… je l'ai … appelé ce matin, avoua t-il difficilement.

L'écrivain et son amant s'entre-regardèrent, étonnés.

— Ha, oui ! Vous avez franchi un autre cap à ce que je vois, fit remarquer Shion.

— Oui, rougit l'invité.

— Alooooors ? le taquina Dohko.

— Mon amour ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est déjà assez gêné comme cela, le reprit Shion.

— Ce … ce n'est rien. Nous avons parlé ensemble pendant qu'on prenait notre petit déjeuner. En fait,…. je l'ai réveillé !

— Hmmmm, ça veut dire que tu l'as appelé en de levant !

— Oui, finit par dire le bleuté au bout d'un moment d'hésitation. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit. En fait, je me sens de plus en plus attiré par lui.

— Serais-tu tombé amoureux sans même l'avoir déjà rencontré ? le questionna Dohko.

Alba baisa la tête et riva son regard dans son verre avant de répondre.

— Oui, murmura t-il.

Puis le téléphone d'Albafica sonna, c'était son bel inconnu. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et s'éloigna afin de parler plus tranquillement. L'écrivain lui fit signe d'aller dans leur chambre, le bleuté acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Shion et Dohko furent ravis d'entendre cette nouvelle, même si une fois de plus l'écrivain se faisait un peu de soucis pour son ami. Néanmoins, Alba semblait heureux. Angoissé mais heureux. Alors, le romancier ne fit pas part de ce qu'il pensait. Son ami méritait d'être aimé et d'aimer et visiblement cela était le cas. Dohko servit une deuxième tournée d'apéritif pour fêter cela. L'alcool l'aidant, Alba donna plus de détail sur sa relation avec avec son _Griffon_ et sur ses sentiments.

Durant tout le repas, le botaniste parla de Minos sans vraiment sans rendre compte, d'ailleurs. Cela ravissait ses hôtes car depuis quatre ans qu'il avait rompu avec son ex, Albafica n'avait pas regardé d'autres hommes et surtout il ne les laissait pas s'approcher de lui. Ce type devait être spécial pour avoir su prendre le coeur de leur ami.

—

Après que Rhadamanthe ait quitté son appartement, Minos alla se délacer sous une bonne douche. La cascade d'eau chaude, presque bouillante qui s'écoulait sur son corps tendu dénouait ses muscles. Son esprit partit à la dérive. Il repensa à son réveil. Entendre la voix timide de son bellâtre l'avait surpris mais comblé. Rien qu'en y repensant, son épiderme frémit. Un sourire sournois s'immisça sur ses lèvres. Son corps semblait déjà réclamer sa douce Rose.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, simplement avec une serviette autour des reins. Sa longue toison encore mouillée laissait des sillons d'eau s'écouler le long de son dos. Il allait se rendre dans sa chambre afin de trouver des vêtements pour s'habiller lorsque la sonnette de sa porte retentit. Il alla ouvrir, sans même passer un pantalon.

— Hmmmm, si je n'étais pas avec Rune crois-moi que je te sauterais dessus sans sommation, plaisanta Eaque.

— La ferme ! Que viens-tu faire ici à cette heure ci ? fit l'occupant de l'appartement en laissant la porte ouverte tout en se rendant dans sa chambre.

Le commissaire entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'installa dans le canapé puis attendit que son ami de juge revienne. Minos s'habilla avec un jean et une chemisette blanche assez légère et resta pied nu. Il rejoignit Eaque avec deux tasses de café fumantes et lui en tendit une.

— Alors, Rhad n'est pas encore debout ! demanda le commissaire.

— Si, et il est parti.

— Hein ! Déjà ?

Eaque réfléchit puis reprit.

— A moins que tu ne lui aies dit des choses désagréables ! ajouta t-il.

— Juste les choses qu'il ne veut pas entendre ! Et cela ne lui a pas plu.

— Tu lui as dit tout ce que tu pensais sur elle ? Tu m'étonnes qu'il se soit tiré !

— Il est temps qu'il passe à autre chose.

— Oui, mais c'est sa vie et non la tienne. T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi il ne supportait plus tes frasques avec tes amants ? l'interrogea le commissaire.

— Je suppose que c'est parce que lui n'a plus celle qu'il aime alors que moi je rends mes amants fou amoureux de moi et qu'ensuite je les jette !

— Exactement ! Et toi tu joues toujours ! Sais-tu ce que cela fait d'être amoureux, Minos ?

— Non, c'est vrai je l'ignore. Mais pourquoi aimer si c'est pour perdre l'être cher ? Je préfère faire souffrir les autres avant qu'ils ne me fassent souffrir, avoua le juge.

Eaque ne sut quoi penser de cet aveu. En même temps, il dut s'avouer que l'argument de Minos était juste mais cela n'excusait pas son comportement.

— Rencontrer Rune est l'une des meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées. Il me complète et me tempère. Il me comprend et me respecte. J'aime le sentir près de moi quand je rentre du boulot. De savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend me rend heureux tout simplement. Et je te souhaite de tomber amoureux et de connaître ce bonheur.

— C'est bon ? T'as fini ? s'énerva l'argenté.

— Minos, tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi !

— Lâches-moi ! Si tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me faire la morale, tu peux repartir !

Eaque soupira. Il ne comprenait pas son ami. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il ainsi ?

— Ok ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu appelé pour récupérer Rhad hier ? Comment as-tu fait pour sa voiture ?

— J'avais pas l'intention de régler sa note cette fois. J'ai récupéré Rhad mais j'ai laissé ses clés et sa voiture là-bas pour qu'il y aille lui même.

— Ha ! Et tu penses que comme ça il réagira ? questionna le commissaire en se caressant le menton.

— Mouais !

— T'es hard, mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela fonctionnera !

— Possible ….

Quelques temps plus tard, le commissaire quitta le domicile de son ami. Il n'espérait qu'une chose : que Minos se rende enfin compte que d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de lui pourrait être bénéfique pour lui. Mais cela semblait vraiment utopique.

Minos s'énerva tout seul après le départ de son ami. Il commençait à en avoir assez que ses deux comparses lui dictent ce qu'il devait faire ou non. Ce qu'il faisait des sentiments des minots qu'il mettait dans son lit ne regardait que lui et personne d'autre ! Afin de se calmer, il se saisit de ses affaires de sport et alla à la salle de boxe où il s'entraînait.

Il frappait le punching-ball comme un força. Encore, encore et toujours plus fort. Cela faisait prés de deux mois qu'il n'était pas apparu dans la salle et autant qu'il ne s'était pas défoulé. L'un des coachs le vit et vint le voir.

— Et bien, Minos cela faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ! s'exclama Valentine.

— Salut ! J'avais beaucoup de boulot, dit l'argenté sans arrêter de frapper le sac.

Valentine, de son surnom Val, faisait parti de l'équipe de coaching du club de boxe. Il avait à peu près la même corpulence que le juge. Ses cheveux courts possédaient la même teinte que ceux de Minos et ses orbes ressemblaient à deux soleils miniatures.

— Tu as l'air énervé. Je t'ai rarement vu cogner dans les sacs avec cette fougue ! fit remarquer le coach.

— C'est pas tes affaires !

— Ok, ok t'énerves pas ! Tu veux faire un match ? Il y a un gars qui cherche un adversaire ! demanda Val en montrant un type à l'autre bout de la salle.

Le juge observa le mec en question et sourit. Il avait l'air d'un gringalet alors qu'ils faisaient la même taille et à peu près le même poids. Idéal pour un combat de boxe. Ce gars avait les cheveux courts et indisciplinés un peu comme la crinière d'un lion, d'ailleurs ils en avaient la couleur. De l'endroit où se trouvait Minos, il ne pouvait voir la couleur de ses yeux mais pouvait en revanche y lire de la détermination.

— Hmmm. Pourquoi pas ! Ca me défoulerait un peu plus.

— Ok. OÏ ! AIOLIA, VIENT DONC PAR ICI ! cria Val.

— T'étais pas obligé d'hurler dans mes oreilles ! grogna le juge.

Une minute plus tard, le-dit Aiolia faisait face aux deux hommes.

— 'lut ! fit-il à l'intention de Minos qui répondit par un signe de tête.

— Minos est ok pour faire un petit match avec toi, dit le coach.

— Cool, c'est mieux que de cogner dans un sac qui ne se défend pas ! On y va ? s'impatienta le brun.

— Ok !

Valentine se dévoua pour être l'arbitre et les deux combattants montèrent sur le ring. Ils se mirent en position de combat, sautillant sur leurs jambes pour rester en mouvement. Ils se jaugeaient. Puis le premier coup fût lancé par Aiolia. Minos eut à peine le temps de positionner ses poings devant son visage. Il riposta dans la foulé avec un uppercut du gauche bien placé et toucha son adversaire qui fut déséquilibré.

Les deux hommes ne parlaient pas. Ils se repositionnèrent face à face, et le combat reprit de plus belle. Les coups pleuvaient sur la plateforme de combat. Chacun y allant de ses propres ruses pour faire faiblir l'autre. Coups de poing direct, crochets, uppercuts. A droite, à gauche. Droite, droite, milieu, gauche. Gauche, milieu, milieu, gauche. Autant de combinaisons qu'ils le pouvaient. Aiolia était fort mais n'avait pas l'endurance du juge.

Près d'une heure après le début de la rencontre, les deux combattants se faisaient toujours face. Aiolia venait de se relever pour une énième fois, alors que Minos sentait couler du sang au coin de ses lèvres. Ils haletaient. Ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à reprendre leurs souffles et leurs muscles endoloris les rappelaient à leur bon souvenir. Mais ils m'en avaient pas eut assez. L'affrontement continua jusqu'au moment où Minos, qui cognait en premier avec le poing gauche, surprit son adversaire en attaquant du poing droit. Décontenancé, le lion ne vit pas le coup arriver et s'écroula sur le tapis. L'arbitre entama le décompte, et tapa le tapis de sa main au chiffre dix, indiquant du coup la fin du combat et la victoire du juge.

— Tu es bon ! dit le brun essoufflé.

— Toi aussi. Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas pu ne donner à fond comme ça. Merci.

— Oui, pareil ! On remet ça quand tu veux, l'invita t-il.

— Ok.

— Beau combat les gars, les félicita Valentine.

Aiolia et Minos se rendirent dans les vestiaires et prirent leur douche. Avant de quitter la salle de sport, Aiolia interpella Minos.

— Hey ! Ca te dit d'aller boire un verre ?

— Non, merci. J'ai à faire.

— Ok, une prochaine fois alors ! sourit le brun.

— Ouais, on verra.

—

De retour chez lui, Minos prit une bière dans son réfrigérateur et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Cet entrainement lui avait fait un bien fou, mais maintenant il repensait à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt et à sa Rose. Il regarda l'heure sur son ordinateur : treize heures vingt cinq. Il était un peu tôt pour l'appeler, et il devait penser à déjeuner. Tout en consultant ses mails, il sirotait tranquillement son rafraîchissement.

Après son repas, il se souvint qu'il devait travailler sur un dossier délicat pour une audience qui aurait lieu le lundi suivant. Il n'aimait pas faire ce genre de chose au dernier moment, et puis en ce samedi après midi, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il se plongea corps et âme dans cette affaire.

—

Rhadamanthe avait changé d'avis dès l'arrivée du taxi en bas de chez Minos. Il ne souhaitait pas retourner au « Sanctuaire » aujourd'hui, pas dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, soit avec une super gueule de bois ! Il demanda au chauffeur de le conduire chez lui. Durant le trajet, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Minos sur sa relation avec Pandore. Comment avait-il pu lui dire toutes ces choses fondées uniquement sur un pressentiment ? Parfois, il ne comprenait son ami.

Dans le taxi, il bougonnait au point que le chauffeur lui demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose qui lui aurait déplu. Rhadamanthe, surpris, dut lui répondre qu'il avait un fort mal de tête et que la radio résonnait dans son crâne. Le chauffeur s'excusa et coupa le son. Le juge avait en parti menti, mais il s'en fichait.

Arrivé chez lui, il tira tous les rideaux, reprit une aspirine et s'allongea sur son canapé. Le bras gauche posé sur ses yeux fermés, son esprit s'égara six ans plus tôt. Il revit entrer le malfrat avec son arme dans le café. Il entendit les clients hurler. Et puis des coups de feux, et le silence. Satané silence… Puis, le braqueur demanda la caisse avant de se tirer presque comme si rien n'était arrivé ! Il revit Pandore, sa bien-aimée, le regarder droit dans les yeux et s'écouler au sol emportant avec elle la chaise sur laquelle elle était installée. Puis, il se souvint de tout ce sang sur elle et sur le sol. Il l'appelait, criait, hurlait son prénom mais elle ne répondit pas. Lorsque les pompiers arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, il était trop tard. Elle était morte sur coup…

Il rouvrit ses yeux et se redressa d'un bond. Son coeur palpitait, et tout son corps tremblait. Il mit l'une de ses mains devant sa bouche comme pour empêcher des sons d'en sortir, mais cela n'évita pas une larme silencieuse de glisser le long de l'une de ses joues. On lui avait dit que le temps ferait son oeuvre, que la douleur diminuerait au fur et à mesure mais on lui avait menti, ils lui avaient tous menti !

Et puis, il se souvint des paroles de Minos sur les sentiments de Pandore. Qu'il ne les voyaient pas finir leur vie ensemble. Ses mots raisonnaient dans son esprit. Encore, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle. Il se leva et se précipita dans son bureau où se trouvait un meuble à rideau qu'il laissait fermé à double tour. A l'intérieur se trouvait les journaux intimes de sa douce Pandore, qu'il n'avait jamais ouvert. Mais les paroles de son vieil ami ne cessaient de raisonner dans sa tête et il devait en avoir le coeur net ! Sur quoi se basait-il pour affirmer tout ça ? Rhadamanthe prit le premier cahier et commença à lire, un pincement au coeur mais il lut.

—

Lorsque Minos releva la tête de ses dossiers, il était presque vingt heure. Il se saisit de son téléphone, il était temps d'appeler sa douce Rose. Il composa le numéro. Il était heureux de pouvoir passer cet appel. Il ressentait une toute petite, mais vraiment très petite, appréhension.

— Allo ! fit une voix au bout du fil.

— Ahhh, ma Rose… Comme je suis heureux t'entendre à nouveau ta voix.

— Moi aussi, je dois l'avouer.

— Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

— Oui merci et toi ? Et comment va ton ami ? s'inquiéta le botaniste.

— Ha, oui ! Rhad, on s'est engueulé et il est parti.

— Hein ! Et tu ne l'as pas retenu ?

— Non, je pense qu'il doit cogiter sur ce que je lui ai dit, en tout cas je l'espère. Mais parlons d'autres choses, veux-tu ?

— Oui, d'accord !

— Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda suavement Minos.

— Et bien je suis allé faire du sport, ensuite je me suis occupé de mon apparte, puis les courses et là, je suis chez des amis pour dîner avec eux. Et toi, tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

— Je ne vais pas te déranger plus alors. Est-ce que je peux te rappeler plus tard ? fit Minos avec une petite voix, comme pour lui montrer sa peine de devoir le laisser.

— J'ai un peu de temps, tu sais mais oui, tu pourras me rappeler plus tard si tu veux.

— Ca me va. Et bien j'ai fait un peu de sport aussi, et puis je me suis plongé dans le boulot…

Les deux hommes restèrent au téléphone encore un bon quart d'heure. Minos était un charmeur né et Albafica s'en rendait compte mais cela lui plaisait de se laisser courtiser par le juge. Après tant de temps, il se sentait flatté bien que tout cela lui faisait également peur.

—

Rhadamanthe était toujours enfermé dans son bureau. Il ingurgitait tous les journaux intimes de sa fiancée. Ce qu'il y lisait le laissait parfois sans voix, alors qu'à d'autre moment il était à la limite d'enrager. Plus il lisait et plus il se rendait compte que Minos avait raison. Et dire qu'il l'adulait depuis toujours. Dire que pour elle, il se rendait chaque année au « Sanctuaire » pour se mettre un méchante cuite. Dire qu'il n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer. Il lisait et lisait encore, il voulait tout savoir. Oui tout !

—

Alba avait promis d'envoyer un message à Minos lorsqu'il serait chez lui. A peine le-dit message envoyé que le botaniste reçu un appel de l'argenté. Cette fois ils restèrent ensemble durant de longues heures. Parlant de tout et rien. Juste entendre la voix de l'autre était suffisant. Du moins pour Alba car Minos, lui, était toujours dans son jeu et il en prenait grand plaisir. Il se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, néanmoins ils avaient un peu de mal à raccrocher. Avant de couper le contact, Minos embrassa, à distance, sa douce Rose qui se pétrifia de gêne avant de lui souhaiter, à son tour, une bonne nuit.

A suivre …


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Rhadamanthe avait passé sa nuit à lire journal après journal et il comprit un bon nombre de choses. Il rageait contre sa stupidité. Après avoir lu le dernier cahier, il le ferma bruyamment puis le rangea à sa place dans le meuble rideau qu'il referma à clé.

— Je suis vraiment trop con ! Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu ? Je vais sûrement devoir m'excuser auprès de Minos ! pensa t-il à voix haute.

Le juge ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir après avoir appris tout cela.

— Une douche me fera sûrement du bien !

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, fit couler l'eau pour qu'elle chauffe pendant qu'il se déshabillait. Lorsqu'il se glissa sous le jet, il sentit ses muscles se dénouer doucement, mais pas totalement. Il resta sans bouger durant de longues minutes avant de se savonner.

Cette douche l'avait requinqué, un peu. Après avoir enfilé des vêtements propres, il se fit un bon café noir et fort. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit et il devait encore aller récupérer sa voiture. Une fois encore, il appela un taxi qui arriva devant chez lui environ trente-cinq minutes plus tard. Il devait être un peu près dix heures du matin lorsqu'il arriva devant le « Sanctuaire ».

Le bar était fermé. Rhadamanthe grognait contre lui et contre le patron de ce lieu. On a pas idée d'être fermé à dix heures du matin ! Il essaya de regarder à l'intérieur, en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et en se collant à la porte vitrée, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. De rage, il mit un coup de pied dans la porte. Heureusement pas assez fort pour briser la vitre. En revanche cela à tellement vibré que cela réveilla Kanon qui logeait au dessus du bar.

— Oï ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? cria t-il par la fenêtre.

Le juge leva la tête et vit le patron du « Sanctuaire », les cheveux décoiffés et les yeux encore remplis de sommeil. Il déglutit silencieusement.

— Désolé, j'ai oublié que vous viviez au dessus du bar ! fit le juge.

— Vous venez récupérer votre voiture, je suppose.

— Heu, oui.

— Bougez pas je descends, dit Kanon.

Une minute plus tard, Rhadamanthe entendit une voix l'interpeller.

— Hey ! Venez par ici.

Le blond fit quelques pas vers la droite puis tourna à gauche. Le gars l'attendait là.

— C'est l'entrée privée pour mon apparte. Si j'ouvre devant, les habitués vont se ruer, sourit-il.

— Désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez fermé le matin. Si vous le voulez je peux repasser plus tard, dit Rhadamanthe sans y penser une seule seconde.

— Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez entrez !

Les deux hommes montèrent à l'étage par un escalier entièrement privatif. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, mais les murs peints en blanc apportaient de la clarté à l'endroit. Les marches étaient en carrelage marron-rose clair. Sur les murs, il y avait quelques toiles d'un peintre inconnu du Juge.

— Vous aimez, demanda Kanon voyant son invité scruter un tableau.

— C'est pas mal oui ! Mais je ne connais pas cet artiste, avoua t-il.

— Oui normal, il n'est pas connu, du moins pas encore. C'est mon jumeau qui les a peint.

— Oh ! Avec un peu de persévérance il devrait réussir à se faire un nom.

— Il sera ravi d'apprendre cela !

— Dommage de les mettre ici ! dit le blond.

— Oh oui je suis d'accord mais ce sont là de vieilles oeuvres qu'il n'aime pas spécialement. Et le bar en est rempli.

— Un café ? proposa le maître des lieux.

— Heu, oui merci… Mais je ne voudrais pas déranger, dit le blond.

— Pas de problème. Pour un ou pour deux ça ne change pas grand chose.

Kanon proposa à son invité de s'installer dans le salon tandis que lui pénétra dans la cuisine qui était ouverte sur la partie séjour/salon. Ce qui permettait à l'hôte de voir ses invités et de participer aux conversations ou comme dans le cas présent, de ne pas le laisser seul. Gemini tendit un instant plus tard une tasse remplie du breuvage noir. Il avait demandé à Rhadamanthe s'il prenait sucre et lait mais il le prenait sans rien, tout comme lui.

— Alors, cette gueule de bois ? dit Kanon pour lancer la conversation.

— Douloureuse, répondit évasivement l'invité.

— Gemini Kanon, fit-il en tendant sa main droite vers son invité.

Le blond releva ses orbes vers son hôte sans vraiment comprendre. Puis, il sut. Ils ne s'étaient pas présentés.

— Fierceness Rhadamanthe, répondit-il en serrant la main qu'on lui tendait.

Gemini se leva et alla dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il revint, il avait les clés de voiture de son invité et les lui tendit.

— C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, reprit Kanon.

— Oui, et pour régler ma note, soupira t-il.

Les deux hommes ne se parlaient quasiment pas et sirotaient leur café. Puis Rhadamanthe se leva, sortit quelques billets pour payer sa note, remercia Kanon, prit ses clés de voiture et quitta le « Sanctuaire ». Durant sa visite, le juge se sentit étrange en la compagnie de ce Gemini. Il ne saurait l'expliquer mais il se sentait bien, à l'aise tout comme cela lui était arrivé lors de cette fameuse soirée où il s'était endormi dans le canapé dans lequel il était assis un peu plus tôt. Jamais cela ne lui arrivait. Peut-être chez Minos. Il ne faisait confiance à personne et de ce fait, ne se laissait jamais aller. Il prit place derrière le volant de sa voiture. Sur le siège passager, il jeta négligemment la note qu'il venait de régler ainsi que son portable.

Kanon, quant à lui, se posta devant la fenêtre et observa son étrange client. Tout comme la dernière fois, il se sentait attiré vers lui comme un aimant. Etonnamment, il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé ce sentiment. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une attirance physique, sentimentale ou amicale. Quoi que cela pouvait être, cela le perturbait. Il soupira lourdement tandis que la voiture de Rhadamanthe s'engouffrait dans la circulation.

—

En ce jour dominical, Minos commençait furieusement à tourner en rond dans son immense appartement. Il ne voulait pas appeler Eaque, qui devait sûrement profiter de cette journée avec son amant, et il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Rhadamanthe depuis qu'il était parti la veille. Il s'ennuyait. Il avait pourtant bien eu une idée mais n'était pas sûr de la réponse qu'il aurait. La sonnerie de son téléphone portable le sortit de sa léthargie.

— Ouais ! grogna t-il à l'encontre de son interlocuteur.

— _Je dérange ?_ demanda le blond qui téléphonait depuis sa voiture, via le bluetooth embarqué.

 _—_ Non ! Alors ça va mieux ? T'as fini de bouder ? ironisa Minos.

— _On peut se voir, j'ai à te parler ?_

 _—_ Oui, bien sûr ! Si tu veux on déjeune ensemble, proposa Minos à Rhadamanthe.

— _Ok, à l'endroit habituel, ça te va ? Vers treize heures ?_

— Parfais.

Sans un mot de plus la conversation fut coupée. L'argenté regarda l'heure qu'indiquait son portable : onze heures dix. Il avait largement le temps de se préparer et de se rendre dans le petit restaurant où il devait retrouver son ami. Du coup, il prit un peu de temps pour faire un message à Albafica. Il ne fallait pas le laisser refroidir !

 _« Bonjour ma Rose. J'espère ne pas te réveiller. J'ai de plus en plus envie de te voir et attendre la semaine prochaine pour notre escapade est un véritable supplice pour moi. Accepterais-tu de prendre un café dans l'après-midi avec moi ? Dans un endroit de ton choix ? Réponds-moi vite. Je t'embrasse… »_

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la réponse de sa tendre proie, qu'il espérait positive. En se levant, le juge avait pris sa douche et avait mis un vieux jean et un t-shirt noir délavé. Il aimait porter de vieux vêtements chez lui, la semaine il devait toujours avoir un costume alors dès qu'il le pouvait, il s'habillait décontracté. Pour rejoindre Rhadamanthe au restaurant, il opta pour un jean moins amoché et pour une chemisette blanche. Quinze minutes s'étaient écoulées. Minos prit son portable et vit que sa Rose avait répondu.

 _« Bonjour Minos, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je veux dire qu'on ne se connait pratiquement pas et de savoir que tu veux me voir à ce point, ça me gêne et m'angoisse. J'ai peur de me pas être à la hauteur de tes espérances. Je suis sans intérêt… enfin c'est ce que je pense de moi ! »_

Dukkespiller rirait tout en lisant le message de sa proie. Il jubilait. Il savait qu'Albafica était à lui. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais vu et pourtant il le tenait déjà, comme un maître marionnettiste tenait ses pantins.

 _« Ma Rose, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. C'est ce que je sais de toi, qui me rend impatient de te voir. Acceptes s'il te plait… »_

Minos sut en cet instant que sa douce proie accepterait l'invitation. Il avait eu une intuition.

 _« Très bien, si tu insistes ! Vers quinze heures trente ça t'irai ? »_

 _« Hmmm. Oui parfais ! Où veux-tu qu'on se voit ? »_

La réponse du botaniste mit un certain temps avant d'arriver, sûrement parce qu'il cherchait un lieu pour leur premier rendez-vous, pensa le juge.

 _« Je ne sais pas, peut-être au « Sanctuaire », tu sais le café où on devait se rencontrer vendredi pour partir et qui se trouve rue de la république »_

Le juge fut surpris. Il avait oublié que le café où ils devaient se retrouver pour partir au Mans était celui-là. Drôle de coïncidence, se dit Minos.

 _« Ok ça me va. Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes, ma douce Rose. Je vais devoir te laisser, je déjeune avec mon ami Rhadamanthe. Tu sais monsieur « gueule de bois » ! A tout à l'heure. Bisous. »_

 _« J'espère qu'il va mieux. Bon appétit. A tout à l'heure. Je t'embrasse aussi. »_

—

A chaque nouveau message qu'il recevait, Albafica sentait son corps lui échapper. Son coeur frappait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il était sûr que s'il y avait eu quelqu'un avec lui en ce moment, il l'aurait entendu. Il tremblait et avait des frissons, mais il n'avait pas froid. Son bel inconnu voulait le voir aujourd'hui. Minos lui avait dit qu'attendre était pour lui un supplice. En relisant, un à un tous ces messages, le bleuté sentit son visage s'échauffer. Il rougissait comme une lycéenne. Minos lui faisait de l'effet, et les sentiments qu'il commençait à éprouver s'accentuaient de jour en jour.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, le botaniste appela Shion. Il avait peur d'aller à ce rendez-vous seul. Peut-être qu'en étant accompagné, il se sentirait mieux.

— Shion, excuses-moi de te déranger…, il ne put terminer sa phrase.

— Mais enfin voyons, Alba ! Tu ne me déranges jamais, s'empressa de dire le romancier. Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

— En fait, je viens d'accepter de prendre un café cet après midi avec Minos, et j'ai un peu peur d'y aller seul.

— Et tu souhaites que je t'accompagne ?

— Oui ! Enfin si cela ne te dérange pas, murmura t-il.

— Et bien dans le principe, ça ne m'embête pas mais ne préfères-tu pas le rencontrer seul ? Je veux dire, qu'avec moi dans les parages vous risquez d'être coincé ! fit remarquer Shion.

— Et bien, … Oui peut-être… Mais…

— Alba, tout ira bien et puis tu sais te défendre, non ? sourit l'écrivain.

— Oui tu as sûrement raison. Ca fait si longtemps, en fait…

— Certes, mais il est temps de te remettre en selle.

— Oui, soupira le bleuté.

Shion tentait de rassurer son ami. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'Albafica puisse appréhender cette rencontre. Mais tôt ou tard, ils se seraient vu alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Le botaniste reconnut que son ami n'avait pas tort. Il se ressaisit et se décida à se rendre au « Sanctuaire » seul. Pas rassuré mais seul !

—

Rhadamanthe avait un peu de temps avant de se rendre au restaurant « Le Caïna » et rejoindre Minos à qui il devait des excuses. Il venait d'arriver chez lui. Il se gara et récupéra son téléphone qui se trouvait sur le siège passager ainsi que la note du bar. Il m'aimait pas que sa voiture ressemble à un dépotoir. En attrapant le morceau de papier, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une inscription au dos de la note.

 _« Si vous avez besoin de parler… »_ , ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone portable.

Le juge fixait ce bout de papier presque chiffonné. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre bien ou mal. Pour qui se prenait ce type ? Et surtout, pour qui le prenait-il ? Il froissa d'une main la feuille qu'il tenait et s'apprêta à la mettre dans la corbeille qui se trouvait dans le hall de l'entrée de son immeuble mais pour une raison qu'il lui échappa, il mit le morceau de papier dans l'une des poches de son pantalon.

Il s'installa derrière son bureau et alluma son ordi. Il voulait se changer les idées. Trop de choses tournaient en boucle dans son esprit depuis quelques jours. Il ouvrit une page vierge du traitement de texte qu'il avait dans son PC. Il regarda un long moment cette page blanche, puis ses mains se mirent en mouvement. Il avait envie de faire la liste des choses qui envahissaient sa tête afin de faire le point et le tri. Cette opération lui prit au moins une bonne demi-heure.

Il imprima le document, s'en saisit et alla s'installer dans le salon avec une tasse de café. Puis il relut sa liste. Une chose le laissa sans voix. Le stupéfia. Pourquoi est-ce que Pandore n'occupait plus autant ses pensées ? Pourquoi le nom en haut de la liste avait changé ? Pourquoi cela devait-il être le sien ? Celui de cet homme ! Il se rabroua et finit difficilement de relire sa liste. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce Gemini le perturbait autant. Il était à présent temps de partir au « Caïna » pour retrouver Minos. C'est avec un esprit plus que perturbé qu'il quitta son appartement.

—

Le botaniste tournait en rond dans son appartement. Il appréhendait vraiment cette rencontre, d'autant qu'il avait moins de temps pour s'y préparer psychologiquement que ce qu'il avait pensé. Shion avait raison en lui disant que tôt ou tard ils auraient dû se rencontrer. Et pour tout dire, ce moment était fixé au vendredi suivant puisqu'ils avaient prévu un week end au Mans pour la fameuse course d'endurance. Albafica, qui était ravi d'y aller, se posait énormément de questions concernant la logistique, comme par exemple dans quel hôtel Minos avait réservé sachant qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir un hôtel de luxe, et comment ils allaient s'organiser pour les frais de péage et de carburant.

Ses réflexions lui firent oublier, un moment, leur première rencontre qui aurait lieu dans à peine quelques heures maintenant. Machinalement, il entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit en grand son armoire. Il soupira devant ses vêtements. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup et rien de récent se trouvait là. Il ne savait pas quoi mettre pour rejoindre Minos au « Sanctuaire », et encore moins ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir emmener pour leur escapade. Il tenta de se focaliser sur un seul moment à la fois mais son coeur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine que cela en devenait douloureux et cela le déconcentrait. Il sortit plusieurs pantalons, vestes, chemises et autres t-shirts. Il étalait ses habits sur son lit et essayait des combinaisons de vêtements sans vraiment être persuadé du résultat. Il aurait souhaité en cet instant que quelqu'un puisse l'aider, comme une mère. Une mère, mais qu'est ce c'était une mère ? Albafica m'en avait pas la moindre idée puisqu'il avait perdu sa mère très jeune. Il soupira, jurant contre lui-même et sa stupidité.

— J'ai l'impression d'être une jeune fille face à son premier amour ! se dit-il à autre voix. Ressaisis-toi, mon pauvre Alba ! s'encouragea t-il.

Au bout d'un long moment, il fini par trouver ce qu'il allait porter. Simplement ce qu'il portait déjà, soit un pantalon noir avec de grandes poches sur le côté des cuisses, un peu comme les treillis, et un t-shirt noir assez moulant.

— Et oui tout cela pour rien, se dit-il las.

—

Minos arriva le premier au « Caïna », encore une chance que Rhadamanthe avait réservé car le restaurant était blindé. Le serveur l'accompagna jusqu'à une table dressée pour deux. Il prit place et commanda un whisky en attendant l'arrivée de son ami. Le blond pénétra dans l'établissement avec presque trente minutes de retard.

— T'es en retard ! grogna l'argenté.

— Ouais et alors ? répondit sur le même ton le blond.

— C'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir, je te signale !

— Je suis là, il me semble !

— Bon tu veux quoi !

— La même chose que toi ! Un whisky…

— Crétin ! Je ne te parle pas de cela !

Rhadamanthe appela le serveur pour commander son verre d'apéritif puis fixa son vis-à-vis qui attendait qu'il parle.

— J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour et il est possible que tu aies raison, dit difficilement le blond.

Minos observa son homologue et ami qui semblait perturbé mais le laissa continuer sur sa lancée.

— J'ai repensé à elle, quand je suis parti de chez toi, et je me suis souvenu que j'avais gardé ses journaux intimes. Je les avais enfermé dans un meuble de mon bureau, sans les lire. Du moins, jusqu'à samedi.

Rhadamanthe but la dernière gorgée du liquide âpre qu'il restait dans son verre avant de reprendre. Minos écoutait. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son ami dans un tel état. Il semblait à la fois en colère, déçu et triste.

— Tu avais raison lorsque tu m'as dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas assez pour m'épouser, que notre histoire ne durerait pas. Elle m'aimait, du moins c'est ce qu'elle a écrit, mais pas autant que je l'aurais espéré. Elle ne restait uniquement que pour la stabilité financière et sociale que je pouvait lui apporter. Rien d'autre ! Rien d'autre, murmura t-il.

Minos pouvait sentir toute la détresse de Rhadamanthe et cela le désolait. Il le voyait tous les ans se détruire à petit feu, et pour au final : rien ! Cette femme avait été aussi vile que belle mais le blond ne s'en était pas rendu compte assez tôt. Il le plaignit, bien que cela n'était pas dans ces habitudes.

— J'aurais préféré avoir tort, tu sais, dit Minos compréhensif.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est uniquement de la mienne. Je suis vraiment trop stupide. Je suis désolé, Minos.

— Cette femme ne vaut pas la peine de te rabaisser ainsi ! Allez, on en parle plus. De toute façon, il est plus que temps pour toi de tourner la page, sourit Minos.

— Comment passer à autre chose ? Comment faire confiance à nouveau ? A quoi bon aimer ? souffla le blond.

— Ne dit pas de telles choses. Et puis au pire, amuse toi un peu, fit l'argenté en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

— Je ne suis pas comme toi ! D'ailleurs, je ne te comprends pas. Comment peux-tu détruire quelqu'un ainsi ?

— Pour le moment, je m'amuse. Un jour, peut-être que j'arrêterais mais quand tu vois ce qui t'est arrivé, franchement ça ne me donne pas vraiment envie de me poser.

Minos avait les coudes posés sur la table et son menton reposait sur ses mains jointes, et parlait tout en semblant réfléchir. Rhadamanthe comprenait le point de vu de son ami mais ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter mais Minos était ainsi.

Les plats qu'ils avaient commandé un peu plus tôt arrivèrent et tous deux entamèrent leurs assiettes généreusement remplies. Leur conversation changea de tout au tout. Rhad avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, du moins concernant Pandore et Minos l'avait écouté. Néanmoins, l'argenté - qui connaissait parfaitement son ami - se rendit compte qu'il y avait encore une chose qui le tracassait.

— Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Minos entre deux bouchées.

Son vis-à-vis releva son visage vers lui, surpris. Minos avait deviné, comment ?

— J'ai raison ? l'interrogea l'argenté.

— Oui, souffla le blond.

— Tu veux en parler ? Profite, je suis encore là !

Fierceness lui tendit une feuille de papier, celle-là même sur laquelle il avait imprimé la liste des choses qui le parasitait. Minos la lut attentivement. Mais ne comprenait pas vraiment où voulait en venir son ami.

— Son nom n'apparait qu'en seconde ligne, dit soudain Rhad.

— Normal, après ce que tu m'aies dit !

— Oui c'est vrai. Mais comment tu expliques le premier nom ?

— Je ne suis pas toi, Rhad. Comment je pourrais faire cela ?

— J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ce Gemini me hante ainsi, ni pourquoi je me sens en confiance avec lui !

L'argenté lui expliqua que lorsqu'il avait été le récupérer, il dormait paisiblement dans le canapé de l'appartement de Gemini. Jamais, Minos l'avait vu se laisser aller de la sorte chez quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Rappelant que même ivre mort, cela ne se produisait pas. Non ! Jamais le blond ne se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour dormir chez un étranger.

Alors pourquoi ? Telle était la question que se posait Rhad, et pire pourquoi ce type envahissait sa tête sans vergogne ?

— Rhad, tu devrais arrêter de penser à tout ça. Pandore, Gemini. Penses à toi pour une fois ! fit Minos.

— Tu as sans doute raison mais je n'arrive pas à me retirer ça de la tête. Quand je suis allé chercher mes clés ce matin, et que ce type m'a fait entrer chez lui…, Rhad cherchait ses mots. J'ai eut comme l'impression que ma place était là. C'est difficile à expliquer. Je me suis juste senti bien, je me suis fait violence pour partir, et je ne comprends pas !

— Ha ça ! Difficile à comprendre aussi. C'est peut-être lié au lieu, pas à ce type.

— Hmmm, oui peut-être !

Le blond ne semblait pas convaincu par la remarque de son ami mais il préféra couper court à cette discussion et passer à des choses plus banales. Ils parlèrent des dossiers que Minos avaient géré pour lui en son absence au tribunal. Le compte-rendu fait par son homologue était clair et détaillé comme toujours, d'ailleurs.

Une fois leur café avalé, ils quittèrent le restaurant.

— Tu vas faire quoi maintenant, demanda Minos.

— Je rentre. Pourquoi ?

— Cogites pas trop ! sourit l'argenté.

— Et toi ?

— Moi, je vais au « Sanctuaire » pour boire un café avec ma Rose. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que j'attends ce moment. Je me régale d'avance.

Au mot « Sanctuaire » Rhadamanthe avait écarquillé ses orbes jaune. Encore ce lieu ? Cela le poursuivait !

— Au « Sanctuaire » ? Pourquoi là-bas ?

— C'est ma douce Rose qui en a décidé ainsi ! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi cet endroit en particulier !

— A plus, alors !

— Ouais…

Alors que Rhadamanthe, perdu dans ses pensées, regagnait sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui, Minos, lui, montait dans la sienne et prit la direction du bar, pour enfin y rencontrer sa douce proie.

—

Il était quinze heure lorsque le botaniste, angoissé, pénétra à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Il s'installa à une table vers le fond de la salle, mais d'où il se trouvait il pouvait voir la porte d'entrée. Il entendait battre son organe de vie et il tremblait. A vrai dire, il ressentait tous ces symptômes depuis qu'il avait accepté de rencontrer son bel inconnu, Minos. Il se posait un millier de questions sur la personnalité de son soupirant, qu'allait-il lui demander, allait-il tenter quelque chose dès leur première entrevue ? Tout cela ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit, son estomac lui faisait mal, tout son être semblait s'éveiller. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé tout ceci qu'il se sentait un peu perdu…

Le serveur vint lui demander ce qu'il prenait, le sortant de ses réflexions. Il lui répondit qu'il attendait quelqu'un et qu'il préférait attendre avant de commander. Mû, le serveur, lui sourit et lui dit qu'il repasserait dès que la deuxième personne serait là. Albafica le remercia.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme grand et élancé pénétra dans le bar. Le coeur d'Albafica cessa de battre en une micro-seconde. C'était lui. Son _Griffon._ Minos. Il le reconnut immédiatement, tant il regardait chaque jour sa photo qu'il avait mis en fond d'écran de son téléphone portable. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait baissé la tête vers la table et n'osait plus bouger. Il ne savait pas si Minos l'avait aperçu pourtant son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine comme jamais cela lui était arrivé.

Minos était entré dans l'établissement, mais avant cela il avait observé la salle depuis l'extérieur, discrètement. Il avait vu que sa Rose était déjà là. Il en fut heureux. Il l'avait épié quelques minutes, il voulait juste s'imprégner de lui, voir ses réactions… En entrant, il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué néanmoins du coin des yeux, il le regardait. Il se passa une chose étrange en lui. Il sentit sa poitrine recevoir des centaines de coups de couteau à lui en couper le souffle. Il déglutit difficilement. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cette émotion en voyant l'une de ses proies. Il ne comprenait pas mais il était temps de jouer.

Il fit mine de le chercher dans la salle, jusqu'au moment où leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils ne bougèrent pas. Puis, Minos s'avança d'un pas franc pour affirmer sa position, son emprise sur sa Rose. A chaque pas que Minos faisait, Albafica sentait son corps lui échapper. Une impression de suffoquer le prit lorsque son _Griffon_ ouvrit la bouche.

— Ma Rose, comme je suis heureux te de voir enfin, dit Minos charmeur.

— Moi … moi aussi, répondit le botaniste avec les pommettes rosies.

Alba ne savait pas s'il devait lui serrer la main, lui faire la bise ou ne rien faire du tout. Le voir là devant lui, le chamboulait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord. Minos était littéralement subjugué par la beauté de sa proie. Jamais encore il n'avait eu un homme aussi beau dans son lit. _Quelle belle prise_ , songea t-il. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que son bel adonis était tendu et crispé de le voir le fixer ainsi.

— Désolé te de fixer ainsi, mais ta beauté m'éblouie, le flatta t-il enfin.

— Mais non…. non enfin… je suis ….. juste normal, tenta d'expliquer Albafica.

— Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu produis sur les autres. Tu es magnifique, ma Rose, sourit-il. Viens, asseyons-nous !

Les deux hommes commandèrent des cafés auprès du serveur qui reconnut Minos immédiatement mais ne dit rien. Lorsqu'il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec les breuvages chauds, l'argenté avait changé de place et c'était rapproché du bleuté qui paraissait mal à l'aise. Il en déduit que c'était là leur premier rendez-vous. Il déposa les tasses sur la table et repartit aussitôt.

Les deux hommes discutaient de plein de chose, du moins Minos posait une multitude de questions. Il voulait tout connaitre de sa proie qui parfois éludait habilement les questions les plus indiscrètes.

— Tu m'as dit que tu étais botaniste et que tu avais fait une découverte. Peux-tu m'en dire dire plus ou bien est-ce un secret ? demanda Minos en posant son menton sur son poing et en souriant.

— Non ce n'est pas un secret. La présentation de ma création est prévue dans deux mois.

— Création ? Hmmm, tu es un génie alors.

— Non, non, fit Alba en agitant ses mains devant lui. Non pas un génie, juste un simple botaniste passionné, rougit-il.

— Ne te dévalorises pas, ma Rose. Alors, qu'as-tu découvert ?

— J'ai créé une nouvelle variété de rose blanche.

— Wouahhh ! Fabuleux ! s'esclaffa le juge qui était de plus en plus impressionné par l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Mais qu'a t-elle de particulier ?

— Et bien, elle devient de plus en plus rouge en fanant, pour terminer rouge sang.

— Extraordinaire ! Félicitations ! Pourrais-je venir à ta présentation ?

— Oui mais ce sera vraiment très scientifique.

— Je serais là pour t'encourager, sourit-il. Et comment s'appelle cette extraordinaire rose ?

— Merci, mais tu n'es pas obligé, bafouilla Alba. Je l'ai appelé « Bloody-Rose », avoua t-il.

— « Bloody-Rose » ? Ton pseudo ! C'est un nom qui lui va bien.

Le pauvre Albafica ne savait plus où se mettre. Minos avait du charme et le charisme qui se dégageait de lui était perturbant mais attirant. Ils restèrent au « Sanctuaire » durant de longues heures, sirotant café sur café et discutant. Petit à petit, les deux « amis » s'apprivoisaient. Petit à petit, Albafica se détendait. Petit à petit, Minos se délectait de sa Rose.

Le juge proposa à sa proie de dîner au restaurant. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir comme cela. Il voulait profiter de lui encore. Il fut terriblement heureux lorsqu'Albafica accepta timidement l'idée. L'argenté pensa à un établissement et soumit l'idée à son bel adonis qui acquiesça. Minos paya la note auprès de Mû et, accompagné d'Albafica, quitta le bar.

— Tu es venu comment ? demanda le juge.

— A pieds.

— Alors je t'emmène, si tu es d'accord.

Le bleuté accepta d'un hochement de tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de l'argenté et celui-ci ouvrit la porte pour son bel invité qui fut surpris par ce geste galant, puis ils prirent la route vers le restaurant dont Minos avait parlé, « l'armure d'or ». C'était un établissement de bonne réputation et malgré le standing assez classe, l'ambiance y était assez simple. Le juge avait pensé que sa Rose ne serait pas à l'aise dans un établissement plus chic alors il avait opté pour ce restaurant, dans lequel il avait ses habitudes…

Albafica se sentait bien en la compagnie de son beau _Griffon_ et il était heureux de pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. En bien qu'au début, il appréhendait beaucoup maintenant il ne regrettait rien. Minos était prévenant, gentil, intelligent, classe, beau …, le botaniste se rabroua sinon il aurait allongé la liste. Il rougissait face à ses pensées et espérait que Minos n'ai rien remarqué, mais c'était sans compter le côté observateur du juge qui ne ratait aucune expression de son bel adonis.

Plus il passait de temps avec Alba, plus Minos le trouvait appétissant, beau, intelligent, élégant. Il avait rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, eut une telle proie. La chasse n'en était que plus intéressante et la chute plus amusante. Il ressentait néanmoins toujours cette drôle d'impression, d'émotion, mais il ne réussissait toujours pas à l'analyser.

Albafica appréciait l'endroit et surtout le fait que Minos ne l'ait pas emmené dans un endroit trop guindé pour lui. Le repas fut à la hauteur du reste de la journée : convivial, sympathique et riche en émotions pour les deux hommes. Ils apprenaient à se connaitre et plus ils passaient de temps ensemble moins ils voulaient se quitter, pourtant il le fallait. La soirée arrivait déjà à son terme. La voiture luxueuse du juge se gara devant l'immeuble où habitait le bleuté. Il avait tant insisté pour le raccompagner qu'Alba n'avait pu refuser. Ils étaient tous deux descendus de la voiture.

— Merci pour cette journée, Minos, dit Albafica rougissant.

— Non, ma Rose. Merci à toi, sourit le juge.

Une fois de plus, Albafica sentit son corps se dérober.

— J'ai passé de très bons moments en ta compagnie et je regrette que cela soit déjà terminé. J'ai hâte de voir le week end prochain arrivé, le charma l'argenté.

— Tu … tu me gênes, bafouilla le bleuté.

— Puis-je venir te chercher directement ici, vendredi ? l'interrogea Minos.

— Oui, si tu veux.

— Très bien, quatorze heures ça te va ? Ou plutôt si tu es dispo !

— Je ne sais pas si j'aurai fini avant quatorze heures, j'en saurai plus jeudi, je pense.

— Très bien, alors tu m'appelles jeudi pour me dire. Et moi je t'appelle demain, dit le juge en faisant un clin d'oeil à sa Rose.

Minos sourit et se dirigea vers le côté conducteur de son bolide. Albafica se sentait vide d'un coup. Minos allait partir comme ça, sans rien tenter, sans même lui donner un baiser ? Le bleuté avait envie de le retenir mais il n'osait pas. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir partir son bel « inconnu » il le vit revenir vers lui.

— Désolé ma Rose, mais je ne peux pas partir ainsi, fit Minos en s'approchant de lui.

Albafica déglutit difficilement en voyant Minos s'approcher de plus en plus. L'argenté se pencha vers lui tout en lui relevant son visage. Le botaniste resta figé. Sa poitrine ondoyait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Il avait un mal fou à avaler sa salive. Son organe de vie tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique. Minos humecta ses lèvres en y passant délicatement sa langue dessus.

Le juge ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tout son corps tremblait, son coeur martelait sa poitrine à lui en couper la respiration, il avait presque l'impression de donner son premier baiser tant il ressentait d'émotions.

Et puis au bout d'un moment qui leur parut interminable, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement pour reculer ensuite et revenir se frôler et encore, et encore. Les mains de l'argenté se posèrent sur Alba qui sursauta. Minos lui tenait la taille de sa main gauche alors que sa main droite se faufilait sous sa chevelure azur. Ces gestes les rapprochèrent un peu plus. Le juge ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait. Autant de sensation, autant de ressentit jamais cela ne lui était arrivé avant. Albafica avait dû mal à tenir debout, tant ses jambes devenaient molles, un peu comme s'il se trouvait sur un nuage, d'ailleurs c'était le cas.

Enfin, leurs lèvres se soudèrent. Enfin, ils se goutaient. Naturellement, Alba avait entre-ouvert sa bouche, et naturellement Minos en profita. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent, se repoussèrent pour mieux s'enrouler ensemble. Les lèvres douces et sucrées du botaniste subjuguait le terrible Minos, qui se perdait dans les méandres de ses émotions, alors que le bleuté perdait pieds et se donnait presque entièrement à son _Griffon_. Ce premier baiser s'éternisait pour leur plus grand plaisir, mais il fallait y mettre fin. C'est l'argenté qui rompit le contact en premier laissant échapper un râle d'insatisfaction de la gorge d'Albafica.

— Si je ne pars pas maintenant, je ne partirais pas, susurra Minos à l'oreille de son bel adonis qui rougit instantanément.

Le bleuté ne répondit rien mais sourit timidement. Minos déposa un baiser aérien sur la joue de sa douce proie et prit congé de lui. La voiture s'éloignait, mais Alba restait figé sur le trottoir, son index caressait ses lèvres, comme pour se souvenir de doux contact, de ce premier baiser. Dans son véhicule, le juge repensait également à ce moment, jamais il ne pourra l'oublié. Jamais, il ne revivra un instant comme celui-là. Il avait presque perdu le contrôle. Impensable !

A suivre ….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain de leur premier rendez-vous, Albafica avait eut beaucoup de mal à émerger. De profondes cernes entouraient ses saphirs et sa peau pâle était devenue livide. Il avait peu dormi. De toute la nuit, il n'avait cessé de penser et de repenser à la texture des lèvres du juge, et au baiser qui l'avait presque fait suffoquer. Sa première rencontre avec Minos l'avait conquis plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et ce même s'il était tombé sous son charme rien qu'en discutant via un ordinateur ou un téléphone. Cette journée s'était annoncée longue mais le botaniste était heureux, et ce depuis de longues années.

Il s'était préparé tant bien que mal pour aller au labo, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir cacher ça à son ami et collègue Lugonis. Albafica ne souhaitait pas encore parler du baiser de la veille, ne sachant pas vraiment comment l'interpréter. Il avait ressenti beaucoup d'émotions et il était déjà épris de Minos mais une partie de lui restait néanmoins sur la réserve et cela malgré les nombreux appels qu'ils avaient échangé. De toute cette journée, le bleuté avait réussi à cacher ses sentiments bien qu'il n'avait cessé de repenser à la veille.

Il avait gardé ce moment intime rien que lui, il n'en avait même pas parler à Shion qui pourtant l'avait harcelé quasiment tous les jours pour avoir des informations sur leur rencontre. Mais le botaniste n'avait rien lâché, sauf un léger sourire qui fut tout de même remarqué par son ami. Shion bougonnait et cela faisait terriblement rire son amant, mais le romancier était heureux de voir le bleuté ainsi car il semblait serein.

—

De son côté, Minos avait passé une excellente semaine. Il ferrait lentement sa douce proie tout en sachant qu'il l'avait déjà accroché et il en jubilait d'avance. Il avait vu ses deux meilleurs amis cette semaine. Eaque et Rhadamanthe se posaient des questions sur leur ami. En général, celui-ci parlait peu de ses conquêtes, de ses proies. Néanmoins cette fois, le terrible Minos ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur cet Albafica. Il leur avait expliqué qu'Alba était un scientifique spécialisé dans la botanique et qu'il venait de créer une rose. Il semblait même très fier de son bel adonis. Le deuxième juge et le commissaire se demandaient si Dukkespiller n'était pas en train de succomber au charme de celui qu'il chassait. Cependant, ils connaissaient bien Minos et savaient qu'il ne s'en était pas encore aperçu et qu'il jouerait avec ce pauvre jeune homme jusqu'au bout avant de le jeter brutalement.

Eaque et Rhadamanthe ne disaient rien mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. De toute façon, à quoi bon essayer de faire comprendre à Minos, une fois de plus, qu'il était un sale type avec ses amants, qu'un jour il regretterait amèrement son attitude ! Malheureusement cela ne servirait à rien…

—

Tous les jours de cette semaine, Fierceness s'était senti étrange. Ses nuits avaient été agité. Au tribunal, tous ses collègues se posaient des questions, au même titre que ses amis proches. Il semblait absent de son corps. Il n'écoutait pas lorsqu'on lui parlait, ne répondait pas aux questions, ne voyait personne… Rhadamanthe se perdait dans les méandres de ses pensées. En fait, sans comprendre pourquoi il ne cessait de penser à Gemini. Dès que son esprit était au repos, il partait virtuellement au « Sanctuaire ». La carrure de Kanon, sa longue toison qui effleurait ses reins, ses yeux émeraude tout, vraiment tout le hantait. Il en avait même oublié Pandore, celle qu'il avait aimé des années avant et après son décès. Celle qui l'avait trahit en acceptant de l'épouser uniquement pour le confort de vie qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Oui, il l'avait oublié, alors qu'il l'avait pleuré durant six ans. Oublié en à peine un week end. Et la personne qui venait de la détrôner était … un homme. Rhadamanthe était hétéro, alors pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien en sa présence ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir succombé au charme d'un autre homme ? Si ?

—

Albafica avait réussi à boucler son travail au labo jeudi soir. Il ne tenait plus en place depuis au moins la veille. Lugonis savait qu'il allait au Mans ce week end et se doutait qu'il était pressé d'y être.

— Alors, vous partez quand ? l'interrogea Lugonis.

— Demain matin puisque j'ai terminé mon travail mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure. Il faut que j'appelle Minos pour voir avec lui.

— Fait attention à toi.

— Je te le promets, et je te rappelle que je sais me défendre, sourit le bleuté.

— Oui c'est vrai, j'ai souvent tendance à l'oublier.

Le botaniste rentra chez lui rapidement. Il voulait prévenir Minos qu'il avait pu se libérer plus tôt. Il se prépara un café pendant qu'il lança l'appel.

— _Ma douce Rose, comment vas-tu ?_ lui demanda Minos.

— Bien merci et toi, répondit timidement Alba.

— _Mieux depuis une minute_ , dit tendrement le juge.

Cet aveux fit rougir le botaniste, qui ne sut pas quoi répondre immédiatement.

— J'ai terminé mon travail, du coup je suis libre demain matin. Tu voulais que je te prévienne …

— _C'est super, ma Rose. Je suis heureux de passer plus de temps avec toi. Je passe te prendre vers dix heures, à moins que…_

Minos s'arrêta un instant afin de laisser l'esprit de sa proie se poser un millier de questions. Et cela fonctionna.

— A moins que quoi ? se hasarda à demander Albafica.

— _A moins que tu acceptes de dîner avec moi ce soir et de rester dormir chez moi. Ainsi demain on part lorsque nous sommes prêts. Qu'en dis-tu ?_ susurra le juge.

Le bleuté se sentit défaillir. Il déglutit silencieusement et un blanc s'initia dans la conversation. Cette situation fit sourire Minos qui se doutait qu'Alba se torturait les méninges pour répondre à sa demande.

— _Tu sais, j'ai plusieurs chambres d'amis_ , ajouta enfin Minos, fier de son petit effet.

— Je … je…

— _De quoi as-tu peur ?_

— De … rien. D'ac..d'accord, murmura le bleuté.

— _Je suis ravi que tu acceptes, ma Rose. Je passe te prendre dans une heure, ça te va ?_

— Très… bien, alors à tout à l'heure.

— _A tout à l'heure_ , termina Minos avant de faire claquer ses lèvres pour envoyer un baiser à sa proie.

Le juge raccrocha. Enfin, il allait avoir sa douce proie pour lui seul durant tout un week end. Il était en train de préparer un sac de voyage lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'affaira à le terminer puis se demanda ce qui serait le mieux pour le dîner du soir : un repas chez lui ou un restaurant. Il avait hâte d'avoir Albafica près de lui. Hâte de sentir son corps sous ses doigts experts. Hâte de sentir la fraîcheur de ses lèvres. Hâte de le faire sien… Il dut se rabrouer sinon il aurait été bon pour une douche froide et il n'avait pas le temps pour cela.

Avant de quitter son appartement, il appela un traiteur pour commander le dîner. Finalement, il avait pensé que ce serait mieux. Il opta pour un assortiments de plusieurs plats français, en espérant que cela plaise à son bel invité.

—

Rhadamanthe venait d'appeler Minos pour savoir s'ils pouvaient se voir mais l'argenté lui expliqua qu'il ne serait pas disponible du week end et que cela commençait dès ce moment. Mais Le blond savait également qu'Eaque et Rune se rendaient dans un restaurant pour fêter leur deuxième anniversaire. Il se retrouvait donc seul. Seul, car il avait peu d'amis. En fait, il n'en avait que deux, trois s'il comptait Rune.

Il était debout devant la baie vitrée de son salon. La vue qui s'étendait face à lui n'était pas des plus extraordinaires néanmoins, il s'y était habitué. Son spacieux appartement se situait au quinzième et dernier étage de l'immeuble, ou plutôt de la tour. De cet endroit, il voyait le Louvre. Une bâtisse magnifique à ses yeux. Il y avait peu de vis-à-vis, enfin cela était relatif car en plein coeur de la capitale, on ne pouvait prétendre à l'intimité. Dans sa main droite, il tenait un mug rempli de café à hauteur de sa poitrine. Quant à sa main gauche, elle se trouvait au fond de la poche de son pantalon.

A rythme régulier, il soupirait lourdement. De toute la semaine, il n'avait cessé de penser à ce type au détriment de sa douce Pandore.

— Non, Pandore ne m'aimait pas ! Tsss… dit-il à haute voix en serrant sa main gauche.

Il se sentait lamentable. Il but une gorgée de son breuvage noir, mais il était presque froid. Il fit la grimace en avalant le liquide. Il détestait le café froid et le café réchauffé. En se rendant dans la cuisine afin de se débarrasser de cette boisson devenue infecte pour ses papilles, il repensa à la note laissée par Gemini : « _si vous avez besoin de parler…_ ». Rien qu'en repensant à cela, il sentit son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il versa son café dans l'évier et se mit à la recherche de cette note, sans savoir pourquoi. Qu'allait-il en faire ? Il répondrait à sa propre interrogation lorsqu'il remettra la main sur le morceau de papier.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, il tenait fermement le mot sur lequel se trouvait le numéro de Kanon. Fierceness fixait les chiffres inscrits sur la note sans savoir ce qu'il voulait en faire.

— Qu'est-ce que je fous, bordel ? murmura le juge en froissant le bout de papier.

—

Minos gara sa voiture non loin de l'immeuble où habitait sa Rose puis il prit son téléphone pour le prévenir qu'il était là. Plutôt dans la semaine, il l'avait raccompagné au pied de l'immeuble mais il n'était pas entré. Il ignorait donc où se trouvait le logement de sa proie.

— _Désolé, Minos je ne suis pas tout à fait prêt. Tu peux monter ?_ lui demanda le bleuté.

— Oui, bien sûr.

— _J'habite au troisième étage de l'immeuble où je suis entré l'autre jour. La première porte à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur,_ expliqua Alba.

— Très bien, j'arrive ma Rose.

Pendant que Minos montait pour rejoindre Albafica, celui-ci préparait enfin ses affaires. Il avait appeler Shion dès qu'il avait su qu'il passerait la nuit chez Minos. Cela le troublait alors il avait souhaité en parler avec son ami. Ils venaient de raccrocher lorsque Minos appela à son tour. Tandis qu'il s'affairait, la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée raisonna dans l'appartement silencieux. Albafica se redressa, et se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre, où il se trouvait. Il eut comme une hésitation avant de se diriger vers la porte.

— Bonjour Minos, je suis désolé de te faire attendre. Entre ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, fit le bleuté en le laissant pénétrer dans son appartement.

— T'en fais pas, on a le temps, sourit Minos.

— Je vais ….., Alba ne put terminer sa phrase.

Alors qu'en parlant il faisait demi-tour pour rejoindre sa chambre, Albafica sentit quelque chose l'alpaguer. Minos venait de lui attraper le poignet pour le retenir. Il l'attira à lui dans un mouvement doux. La poitrine d'Albafica se serra. Son corps dans son entier se mit à trembler et ses iris accrochèrent ceux de son vis-à-vis. La distance qui les séparait s'estompa vite. L'argenté put enfin déposer un tendre baiser à la commissure des lèvres de sa Rose. Alba ne bougea plus. Minos ne se reconnaissait plus.

— Désolé de t'avoir pris au dépourvu, mais j'en rêve depuis une semaine, susurra le juge.

— Ce… ce n'est rien, fit le bleuté rosissant sans avouer qu'il pensait à la même chose.

Minos relâcha sa prise, même s'il aurait souhaiter approfondir cette étreinte. Le botaniste, lui, retourna rapidement à la préparation de son sac mais revint sur ses pas.

— Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? demanda t-il.

— Non, merci.

En attendant son « promis », le juge observa autour de lui. L'appartement d'Albafica semblait minuscule comparé au sien mais une atmosphère accueillante régnait en ce lieu. Il s'y sentait bien. Il ne voyait pas grand chose de l'endroit où il se trouvait : le salon, où il était, la cuisine car elle était ouverte sur la première pièce, puis un couloir où il apercevait trois portes. L'une d'elle était la chambre de l'occupant, quant aux deux autres pas la peine de s'éterniser… Le style moderne et épuré de l'endroit allait bien avec le caractère du botaniste.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, Albafica sortit de sa chambre avec un sac de voyage de taille moyenne où il avait pu mettre tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour ce week end.

— Je suis prêt, Minos. Désolé pour l'attente.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne sommes pas pressés, sourit le juge.

— Au fait, nous n'avons pas encore parlé de ce que je te dois pour la place et l'hôtel. Et puis, je tiens à participer pour le trajet et les repas.

— Hein ! Mais il est hors de question que tu payes quoique ce soit. Tu es mon invité pour tout le week end, fit remarquer l'argenté en s'approchant de nouveau de son bel adonis.

Minos enlaça Alba par la taille, délicatement. Il replaça une mèche azur indisciplinée tout en laissant ses doigts s'égarer sur les courbes du visage fin de son vis-à-vis qui se pétrifia.

— Mais…mais je…

— Non, pas de « mais »… J'insiste, tu es mon invité.

Minos ponctua sa phrase par un baiser. Il avait glissé l'une de ses mains sur la nuque du bleuté. Ce geste lui permit d'approcher un peu plus Alba qui perdait ses moyens. Dès que leur lèvres furent scellées, un ballet sensuel débuta. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent parfois à l'intérieur de leurs antres humides et parfois à l'extérieur. Alors que le baiser s'éternisait, les mains des deux hommes restèrent étrangement sage.

Minos ne voulait pas apeurer sa proie, pas maintenant qu'il était sur la bonne voie, alors il s'était tenu. De son côté, le botaniste était assez raide. En fait, il ne savait pas comment réagir puis, lentement il posa ses mains dans le dos de son soupirant qui fut ravi de cette étreinte. Minos rompit ce doux contact, il perdait le contrôle de son corps, de son esprit. Jamais encore cela ne lui était arrivé. Il avait toujours sa conscience dans ces moments là, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas avec sa Rose. Que lui arrivait-il ?

— Si on continu comme ça, je ne suis pas certain de pourvoir m'arrêter, murmura l'argenté.

Minos n'avait pas lâché Alba, et avait même déposer un baiser aérien sur son front. Il souriait et le regardait tendrement. En cet instant, il pensa que peut-être il resterait avec lui plus longtemps qu'avec les autres. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Minos se sentait étrangement bien avec Albafica ? Qu'avait cet homme que les autres n'avaient pas ?

Le bleuté avait senti sa raison l'abandonnée. Si Minos n'avait pas rompu le baiser, il se serait laissé aller. Il était sur le point de mouvoir ses mains, peut-être même qu'il aurait tenté de les glisser sous la chemise de son beau _Griffon_. Il se mit une claque mentale afin de revenir à la réalité.

— On y va ? demanda Minos.

— Ou…oui, répondit timidement le maître des lieux.

—

Un peu moins d'une plus tard, Albafica et Minos pénétrèrent dans l'antre du juge. Avant cela, ils s'étaient arrêtés chez le traiteur où le botaniste avait failli faire une syncope en voyant tout ce que son hôte avait commandé. Minos l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il avait un congélateur.

— On pourrait mettre deux fois mon apparte dans le tien, fit remarquer le bleuté.

Minos se tourna vers son invité et se mit à rire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas rit ainsi de bon coeur ?

— Pourquoi ris-tu ? s'inquiéta Albafica.

— Pour rien ! C'est la manière dont tu as parlé qui m'a fait rire, pas toi. Tu es si nature, si frais…, murmura presque le maître des lieux.

Le botaniste rougit. Le juge le fixa tout en s'approchant de lui. Minos prit dans l'une de ses mains la main qu'Alba avait porté à ses lèvres pour y déposer à l'intérieur un tendre baiser qui fit s'empourprer d'avantage le bleuté timide.

— Je te fais visiter ? demanda le juge.

— Ou… oui, je veux bien.

Les hommes partirent en expédition dans l'immense appartement. Minos s'amusait de l'embarra de son invité et de jouer ainsi aux explorateurs.

— Alors derrière cette porte, c'est …. c'est …., Minos fit mine de ne plus se rappeler et se gratta la tempe.

Albafica sourit enfin. Un sourire si franc, si doux, si beau que le terrible Minos en fut subjugué. Décidément, le bleuté le surprenait de jour de jour. _Il_ se surprenait de jour en jour. Il appréciait la compagnie de sa Rose, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. D'habitude, à ce stade d'une relation, il savait que ce n'était qu'une histoire d'à peine quelques heures pour mettre sa proie dans son lit, mais là il ne pensait absolument pas à cela. Non ! Il ne pensait qu'à passer du temps avec lui, le séduire et le laisser venir à lui plutôt que de forcer les choses comme habituellement.

— C'est la salle de bain, dit-il enfin taquin.

La visite se poursuivit et Alba découvrit quatre chambres dont l'une était celle de son hôte. Près d'elle, se trouvait l'endroit où il allait passer la nuit. Minos avait préparé la chambre d'ami la plus proche de la sienne, au cas où… Au fond du couloir, se trouvait le bureau du juge. Après avoir fait le tour complet du gigantesque appartement - selon le point de vu d'Albafica - les deux hommes revinrent vers le salon/salle à manger d'où on pouvait apercevoir la cuisine.

La décoration était luxueuse mais sans trop d'excès. Les murs étaient peints dans des tons allant du blanc au taupe clair et l'on pouvait y voir accroché de-ci de-la des reproductions de toiles de maître de très bonne qualité. Quelques bibelots, sans doute hors de prix, trônaient sur les meubles modernes qui ornaient les lieux. Pour un appartement de célibataire, il était accueillant et même chaleureux. Albafica s'y sentit bien.

Minos laissa une minute son précieux invité afin d'aller chercher dans la cuisine tout le nécessaire pour dresser une table. Un bruit terrifiant et des jurons s'échappèrent de l'endroit où se trouvait le juge, le bleuté s'y précipita afin de voir si son _Griffon_ n'avait rien.

— Tout va bien, Minos ? demanda t-il inquiet en entrant dans la cuisine.

— Oui, ce n'est rien ! Juste un plat récalcitrant qui ne fait plus le malin, plaisanta l'argenté en montrant un plat en terre cuite brisé en deux à son si prévenant invité.

Avant même que Minos n'ait plus terminer sa phrase, Albafica pouffa de rire sans pouvoir se contenir. Pour la première fois en la présence du juge, le botaniste se lâchait. Voir sa Rose aussi rayonnante avait emplit Minos d'une joie qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Une drôle de chaleur s'empara de son corps. En cet instant, il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus le laisser partir. Mais avant même qu'il puisse bouger, Albafica cessa de rire.

— Oh ! Minos, regarde tu saignes ! s'inquiéta le bleuté.

— Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, fit le blessé en rivant ses orbes dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

— Laisse moi voir ! ordonna presque Alba.

De bonne grâce, le juge obéit et tendit son doigt sanguinolent vers sa Rose presque horrifiée. Après avoir scruté la blessure, le botaniste tira Minos vers la salle de bain.

— Tu as de quoi désinfecter ? l'interrogea t-il.

— Heu…, oui ! Dans le placard, là … fit Minos en lui montrant un meuble suspendu derrière eux et face aux lavabos. Mais je t'assure que cela n'est pas grave.

Albafica s'empara de tout le nécessaire sans même prendre soin de lui répondre. Bien sûr qu'il fallait désinfecter et protéger la plaie aussi petite soit-elle. Mais Alba savait également qu'il n'était pas impératif de faire cela mais il en avait envie, juste envie. Toucher sa peau clair, l'effleurer du bout des doigts, s'occuper de lui… Oui juste envie…

Sentant le doux contact des mains de sa tendre Rose sur la sienne, Minos dut réfréner un gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa bouche. L'attouchement médical qu'il subissait le transportait dans les méandres de ses désirs. Il voulait Albafica. Là, maintenant ! Plus il passait de temps avec lui, plus il ressentait des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avant. Il voulait le faire sien. Lui faire l'amour, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Mais, il se retint. Il ne souhaitait pas le faire fuir. Non ! Pas avant d'avoir joué avec lui. « Jouer » ? Le voulait-il seulement encore ?

Après quelques minutes, la plaie était désinfectée et un pansement avait été délicatement posé. Ce moment fut fort en émotion pour les deux hommes qui s'entre-regardèrent. Le botaniste rougit, le juge s'approcha et déposa un baiser aérien à la commissure des lèvres de son bel infirmier.

— Merci, susurra t-il.

— De… rien.

Après ce tendre moment, les nouveaux amis se mirent à table. Albafica se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise en compagnie de son _Griffon_ et ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté de passer la soirée et la nuit ici en sa compagnie. Minos observait son invité et semblait boire ses paroles. Albafica était plus cultivé et plus intéressant que ses amants habituels et cela le changeait. Il se surprenait à l'admirer. Le juge passait un bon moment et cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, du moins avec ses proies.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Les deux hommes apprenaient à se connaître. Chacun y allant d'anecdotes en tout genre. Parfois, le calme s'installait entre eux. Parfois, des éclats de rire raisonnaient dans l'immense appartement. Mais l'heure passait et il fut bientôt temps pour eux de rejoindre leurs chambres. Le lendemain, ils prenaient la route de bonne heure. La nuit sera sûrement très longue et tentatrice pour eux, mais le week end s'annonçait très prometteur.

—

Rhadamanthe regardait un programme télé qui ne l'intéressait pas, d'ailleurs rien ne l'intéressait ce soir. Allonger sur le dos dans le canapé de son salon, les mains croisées sous sa nuque il contemplait son plafond. Il ne pensait à rien en particulier mais soupirait régulièrement. Morphée le rattrapa plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il ne résista pas. Ses songes le guidèrent vers un lieux inconnu. Il était allongé sur ce qui lui sembla être une pelouse, il faisait nuit mais la chaleur de la journée planait encore dans l'air. Il n'était pas seul. Il sentait sur lui une douce sensation qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis le décès de sa douce Pandore. Ce genre de sensation qui fait frémir, gémir…

Fierceness se laissait transporter par ses émotions. La caresse qu'il ressentait sur son torse était douce et délicate pourtant il pourrait presque jurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son amour défunt. Cette luxure l'emprisonnait dans son rêve. La main agile qui l'effleurait se mit délicatement à descendre le long de son échine musclée. Dans ce songe, Rhadamanthe était torse-nu et portait un pantalon en toile légère dans les tons beige. Il se voyait distinctement mais ne discernait qu'une vague silhouette près de lui. Il ne savait toujours pas qui le caressait ainsi.

La main délicate et ferme s'arrêta sur son entre-jambe ce qui le fit sursauter. Il se vit fermer ses yeux lorsque la main avide déboutonna son pantalon, puis il sentit la braguette s'ouvrir. La main curieuse n'attendit pas pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de son boxer, une fois le champ libre. Elle prit sa hampe de chair fièrement dressée. Le juge se cambra tout en gémissant de surprise tant que de plaisir. L'inquisitrice commença alors une lascive cajolerie, le mettant dans un état second.

Son esprit dériva toujours plus loin, se laissant porter par cette douce sensation. Le va-et-vient qu'il subissait était si délectable qu'il ne pouvait que gémir de bien être et de satisfaction. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre l'être qui lui donnait autant de plaisir et il le regrettait. Il sentait arriver le moment de sa délivrance. Un cri rauque s'échappa de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il se cambra plus fort pour accentuer son plaisir. La main joueuse continua sa caresse enjôleuse, je juge sentit ses muscles se tendre pour se relâcher enfin. La délivrance. Des spasmes parcouraient encore son corps, il haletait. Puis, il sentit un poids sur lui. La silhouette devenait de plus en plus nette. Il écarquilla ses soleils, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Un visage qu'il reconnu assez facilement se pencha vers lui et des lèvres humides se posèrent sur les siennes.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était à présent assis dans son canapé. Il haletait comme un força et machinalement essuya ses lèvres du revers de l'une de ses mains. Quelque chose le frappa. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et … humide. Impossible ! Non seulement il venait de rêver que Gemini lui avait fait toutes ces choses et cela avait semblé leur plaire à tous deux, mais en plus il avait vraiment ressentit les caresses puisqu'il était en « forme ».

— C'est quoi ce bordel ? se dit-il à voix haute. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi, un homme ?

Rhadamanthe était perdu. Il venait de rêver qu'un autre homme le caressait et dans ce songe il avait l'air de grandement apprécier. Comment interpréter ce rêve ? Il dut néanmoins se résoudre à se lever et alla prendre une douche, pour se calmer mais aussi pour se « rafraîchir »…

A suivre ….


	6. Chapter 6

**RAR :**

Abella : Je dirais que tu n'as pas à me remercier mais c'est plutôt à moi de le faire pour ta lecture et ta review ^^. J'espère que la suite de cette fic te plaira tout autant que les premiers chapitres. Tes compliments me touchent, vraiment :) bizzzz

 **Chapitre 6**

— Salut frangin ! Comment tu vas ? lança Kanon.

— Kanon ! Que fais-tu là de si bonne heure ? s'inquiéta Saga, l'aîné. Et puis nous devions nous voir cet après-midi !

— Rien, je voulais juste prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi et Shura. Ca fait un moment, que je n'ai pas eut le temps de venir. Donc me voilà ! sourit le cadet. T'inquiète pas on se verra tout à l'heure. Je t'ai dit que je passerais à la galerie pour voir tes derniers tableaux, alors je viendrais.

Saga et Kanon Gemini était jumeaux. Ils avaient grandi dans un orphelinat en Grèce et avaient, à leur majorité, quitté le pays pour rejoindre la France. Saga était le plus sage des deux, mais il avait une forte personnalité tout comme son frère. L'aîné avait suivit des études d'arts et il commençait à se faire un petit nom dans la peinture. Oh ! Il n'était pas encore connu, loin de là, mais un directeur d'une galerie d'art l'avait repéré sur les bords de Seine. Shura CAPRI. Depuis, Saga exposait pour lui et ils vivaient ensemble.

Saga connaissait parfaitement son jumeau et en une seconde il avait remarqué que quelque chose le troublait.

— Très bien ! Tu as de la chance, nous avons un peu traîné au lit ce matin et nous n'avons pas encore déjeuner.

— Cool, car j'ai les croissants, fit le cadet en agitant un sac plein de viennoiseries sous le nez de son frère. Où est mon beau-frère ?

— Sous la douche…

— Non plus maintenant ! Salut Kanon, fit Shura en serrant la main de la copie de son amant.

Shura prépara le café pour tout le monde, alors que Saga préparait la table avec son frère. Kanon semblait étrangement calme, ce qui surprit son aîné. Les trois hommes se mirent à table un instant plus tard et entamèrent une discussion banale. Mais Saga voulait en savoir plus sur le trouble qu'il ressentait chez son frère.

— Bon alors, tu vas nous dire ce qui ne va pas, Kanon ? lui demanda t-il.

— Hein ! Mais tout va bien, répondit le cadet en espérant que cela suffise.

— Raconte pas d'histoire, veux-tu ? Je te connais, je sais que quelque chose te tracasse.

— Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix, mon ami. Saga ne lâchera pas, tu le connais mieux que moi ! enchérie Shura.

Kanon savait qu'en venant voir son frère et son amant, ceux-ci se rendraient compte de quelque chose, surtout son jumeau. Mais il espérait toutefois qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Raté ! Il soupira et réfléchit à la façon dont il allait aborder le sujet.

— En fait, je ne sais pas trop, commença t-il par dire.

— Comment ça ? l'encouragea Shura.

Kanon se leva et alla se resservir un café puis revient à table. Il leur expliqua que quelques jours plus tôt, un type étrange était venu se saouler au bar. Il détailla tout ce qu'il savait et tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Sans rien omettre.

— Mais quel est le problème ? s'inquiéta l'aîné.

— Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Je lui ai laissé mon numéro mais il n'a pas pris contact. Je me sens bien avec lui.

— Un minute, Kanon ! Toi, tu penses à quelqu'un en permanence ? reformula Saga.

— Oui !

— T'es fichu mon pauvre ! intervint Shura.

— Que veux-tu dire, mon coeur ? demanda Saga.

— Qu'il est amoureux, quoi d'autre !

— Hein ! s'écrièrent ensemble les frangins en le fixant.

Shura se sentit bête d'un coup. Pourquoi cela les surprenaient-ils ainsi ?

— Moi, amoureux ? ! Mais non enfin, je ne crois pas, fit Kanon en amenuisant sa voix.

— Et pourquoi pas, hein ? interrogea Capri.

— Je ne suis jamais réellement tombé amoureux avant. Ni d'une femme, ni d'un homme. J'ai eut des amants mais jamais rien de sérieux.

— Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas impossible que tu sois enfin vraiment attiré par quelqu'un ! ajouta le peintre.

Le cadet réfléchit.

— Bon ok, admettons ! Je fais comment pour draguer un hétéro ?

Les amants s'entre-regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment la réponse à cette question. Comment aider Kanon ? Ils l'ignoraient.

— Tu peux peut-être déjà essayer de devenir ami avec lui. Et puis laisser faire le temps.

Saga ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu de ce qu'il venait de proposer mais il ne voyait rien d'autre à dire. De plus, il y avait peu de chance qu'un hétéro pur devienne gay ! Saga se mit à plaindre son pauvre jumeau.

— Facile à dire ! D'autant que je n'ai pas son numéro de téléphone et qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'appeler, soupira le cadet.

Saga et son amant étaient désolés pour Kanon mais ne savaient pas vraiment quoi lui dire pour le réconforter.

—

Le bolide de Minos avalait les kilomètres de l'autoroute qui les menait au Mans. Ville où se déroulait la fameuse course d'endurance automobile du même nom. Albafica était heureux de pouvoir enfin y assister, et il l'était d'autant plus qu'il y allait avec Minos.

— Tout va bien, ma Rose ? s'inquiéta le conducteur.

— Oui, merci. Et toi ?

— Je suis très heureux d'être là avec toi. J'espère juste que ce week end te plaira.

— Il n'y a aucune raison. J'ai hâte de voir cette course, et puis regarde comme il fait beau !

— Oui, tout est parfait ! Absolument parfait…, murmura le juge.

Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de kilomètres avant d'arriver. Il y avait de plus en plus de monde sur la route et le reste du trajet s'annonçait difficile. Il leur fallut presque quarante minutes pour parcourir cette ridicule distance et enfin ils arrivèrent dans la cours de l'hôtel où Minos avait réservé pour le week end. Le juge gara son bolide dans le parking privé de l'établissement et tous deux descendirent de la voiture, prirent leur sac et entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Albafica regardait autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne se trouvait pas dans un hôtel basic. Non ! Ils étaient dans un trois étoiles. Minos récupéra les clés des deux chambres, et ils montèrent à l'étage indiqué par le réceptionniste. Le juge avait réservé deux chambres côte à côte avec un accès communiquant.

— Tiens, ta clé, fit Minos en tendant l'objet à sa douce Rose.

— Merci, fut la réponse timide donné par le botaniste.

Chacun d'eux ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait devant eux et entrèrent à l'intérieur. Albafica avait une chambre très spacieuse, où plutôt une suite. L'endroit était décoré richement, tout à fait à l'opposé de ses goûts, néanmoins il admit que pour une fois cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de loger dans ce genre d'endroit. Dans la chambre, le lit était plus large que d'ordinaire et de nombreux coussins étaient parsemés dessus. Dans la salle de bain se trouvaient une douche, mais aussi une baignoire, deux lavabos reposant sur un meuble de rangement. Un salon chic liait l'ensemble. Deux portes attirèrent son attention. Il ouvrit la première, et sourit : les toilettes ! La seconde était verrouillée depuis sa suite.

Des coups donnés depuis l'autre côté de ce panneau de bois et une voix qui l'appelait lui fit ouvrir la porte. Cette ouverture donnait sur la suite de Minos.

— Ca te plait ? l'interrogea le juge.

— Oui, beaucoup.

— Tu es le seul à pouvoir ouvrir cette porte. Tu es donc certain que je ne te surprendrais pas, le taquina Minos.

Le pauvre botaniste ne savait plus où se mettre, la gêne qu'il éprouvait en cet instant l'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Quand tu as terminé de ranger tes affaires, rejoins-moi, demanda le juge.

— Très bien.

Dukkespiller laissa Albafica et rejoignit sa suite afin de vider également son sac. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, le botaniste frappa à la porte qui séparait les deux suites.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de frapper, tu sais. Tu peux venir ici quand tu le souhaites, fit Minos en s'approchant de sa Rose.

— Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, avoua timidement le bleuté.

Le juge enlaça son bel adonis et lui vola un tendre baiser qui lui fut rendu par Alba, pour son plus grand plaisir.

— Tu ne me dérangeras jamais, ma Rose, susurra l'argenté sans lâcher sa prise. Souhaites-tu aller faire un tour sur le circuit avant de déjeuner ? Ou préfères-tu manger avant ?

— Allons faire un tour, si cela ne te dérange pas.

— Très bien, je prends les billets et on y va.

—

Dans l'enceinte du circuit du Mans, fleurissaient des stands en tous genres. Vêtements à l'effigies des pilotes, ou des marques automobiles ou encore des différents sponsors encadrants les écuries. Mais également des revendeurs de pièces autos, snacks, gadgets plus ou moins utiles. Des animations étaient organisées tout au long du week end. Concerts, karting, visites des paddocks et de la piste, expositions, défilé des pilotes, simulateur de pilotage et beaucoup d'autres. Il y avait foule mais cela ne dérangea pas les deux nouveaux amis.

Minos et Albafica flânaient au gré des envies du bleuté qui se réjouissait d'être là. Il s'arrêtait à tous les stands et scrutait les étales comme s'il recherchait un trésor. Minos, lui, le suivait bon-enfant sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Sa seule préoccupation était sa Rose. Il souhaitait simplement le voir heureux et visiblement c'était le cas. Il souriait. Lui, le terrible Minos avait le sourire. Mais pas de ceux qu'il usait habituellement, perfide et pervers. Non ! Un sourire franc, heureux presque bien veillant. Pour l'une des premières de sa vie, Minos se sentait bien avec l'une de ses proies.

Après avoir fait le tour de toutes les étales, les futurs amants arrivèrent enfin sur le circuit. La foule était moins présente. Le départ n'étant que le lendemain à quinze heures. Minos avait acheté des billets permettant un accès à tout et ce durant les trois jours. Le genre de places qui sont très onéreuses.

— Minos, tu as dû payer sacrément cher pour ces places. On peut aller partout sans problème ! dit d'un coup le botaniste en se tournant vers son _Griffon_.

— Rien n'est trop pour toi, ma Rose. Si tu es heureux c'est tout ce qui compte, répondit tendrement le juge.

— Mais…

— Non ! Ne dit rien, et profite.

Le bleuté ne savait plus quoi dire. Il baissa les yeux, gêné d'autant d'attention puis remercia Minos. Smartphone en main, Albafica prenait photos sur photos afin de garder des souvenirs de ce fabuleux week end.

— Tu sais qu'avec nos billets nous pouvons aller dans les paddocks. Ils sont ouverts au public toute la journée puisque les voitures ne tournent pas sur le circuit aujourd'hui, fit remarquer le juge.

Alba se retourna vers celui qui l'avait invité et écarquilla ses saphirs.

— Tu veux dire qu'on peut voir les voitures et les pilotes ? l'interrogea le botaniste.

— Oui ! sourit le juge.

— On se connait à peine, tu me gâtes trop Minos, déclara Albafica rougissant.

L'argenté s'approcha de sa douce proie tel un prédateur. Son arme était son charme ravageur. D'ailleurs, bon nombre de personnes se retourna sur lui. Sur eux. Albafica sentait son corps trembler. Minos s'approchait toujours de lui, la démarche féline. Le bleuté déglutit difficilement. Il n'allait tout de même pas l'embrasser là, devant tous ces gens ? Sa poitrine le martelait et ses pommettes s'empourprèrent lorsqu'enfin Minos approcha ses lèvres d'une de ses oreilles.

— Rien n'est de trop pour toi, chuchota le juge, profitant de ce doux contact pour effleurer la peau douce de son bel adonis.

Albafica se laissa transporter par cet effleurement, oubliant pendant un instant qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'une foule. D'ailleurs, c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle Minos se retient de l'embrasser langoureusement. Après ce tendre moment, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers un stand afin de se restaurer. Leur choix se porta pour des hot-dogs. Ils trouvèrent un endroit un peu plus calme qu'ailleurs, à l'ombre et sur un bout de ce qui ressemblait à de la pelouse, ils s'installèrent et dégustèrent leur en-cas. Tous deux passaient un très bon moment, et le week end ne faisait que commencer.

—

Après avoir passé une nuit très agitée, Rhadamanthe s'extirpa de son lit avec difficulté. Toute la nuit, il n'avait cessé de rêver de Kanon. Chaque fois, il se réveillait en sursaut. Chaque fois, il haletait. Il était fatigué de ne penser qu'à cet homme. Assit au bord du matelas, il se frotta le visage avec ses mains. Les cernes qu'il sentait sous ses yeux le fit soupirer. Une douche lui ferait sans doute du bien. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude. La tête baissée, la cascade s'écoula sur sa nuque. Ses muscles tendus semblaient se dénouer peu à peu.

Une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille et avec ses cheveux courts encore trempés, laissant couler des torrents d'eau sur son dos musculeux, il se rendit dans sa cuisine afin de se préparer un café. Fort. Noir. Avec sa tasse remplie quasiment jusqu'au bord, il se planta face à la baie vitrée du séjour. Il fixait l'extérieur sans vraiment regarder quoi que ce soit. Il lui fallait régler le problème. Oui ! Mais comment ? Comment arrêter de penser à quelqu'un ? A lui ?

— Et si je l'appelais ? se dit-il. Pour lui dire quoi ? s'emporta t-il contre lui-même.

Machinalement il se tourna vers la table. Un morceau de papier jeté sans soin attira son attention.

— Non, non et non ! grogna t-il en détournant le regard de ce fichu bout de papier.

En allant dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller, il posa sa tasse prés de ce mot à la fois si tentant et si repoussant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient et prit sa tasse pour la remplir de nouveau. Il lorgnait toujours plus ou moins sur l'endroit de la table où était posé la note. Que faire ?

Midi pointait le bout de son nez. Fierceness avait faim mais sans plus. Il ouvrit tous les placards de sa cuisine ainsi que le réfrigérateur. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Rien ne lui faisait envie. Et puis manger seul n'était pas réjouissant. Souvent le samedi midi, Minos, Eaque, Rune et lui déjeunaient ensemble. Mais pas cette fois. Aujourd'hui, il était seul face à ses questions. Sans même réfléchir il prit son portable et composa le numéro inscrit sur ce fichu morceau de papier.

— Allo !

Au son de la voix de Gemini, le coeur de Rhadamanthe rata un battement. Il se sentit étrange. Les sons se mourraient dans sa gorge.

— Allo ! répéta Kanon. Si vous ne parlez pas je raccroche, lança t-il un peu plus sèchement.

— Non ! Ne raccrochez pas, demanda difficilement le juge. C'est Fierceness.

Cette fois ce fut Kanon qui ne dit plus un mot, se souvenant de sa conversation du matin avec son jumeau et son beau-frère.

— Vous êtes occupé là ! l'interrogea Rhadamanthe.

— Le bar est ouvert et Mû ne sera là que dans une heure. Pourquoi ? s'aventura à demander Gemini.

— Si vous êtes un peu dispo quand votre barman arrivera, ça vous dit de déjeuner avec moi, hésita à demander le blond.

Kanon ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer mais Rhadamanthe l'attirait alors comment refuser une telle invitation. Cependant, il savait que l'homme qu'il avait au bout du fil ne serait sans doute jamais à lui, pourquoi espérer ? Etre ami avec lui était déjà beaucoup, semble t-il.

— Oui, pourquoi pas ! répondit-il. On se retrouve où ?

— En fait je ne sais pas encore. Je serais au « Sanctuaire » à treize heures.

Le juge ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, ni même ce qu'il espérait néanmoins il voulait cette rencontre, il voulait le voir…

— Très bien, on fait comme ça, fit Kanon. A tout à l'heure.

— Oui, fut le dernier mot prononcé par le juge.

L'organe de vie de Kanon battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et il dû s'assoir une minute. Il ne pensait pas que Rhadamanthe l'appellerait et encore moins pour l'inviter à déjeuner. De son côté le blond n'en revenait pas de son audace. Audace ? Pourquoi ? Il n'y a aucun mal à déjeuner avec un autre homme. Si ? Non ! Aucun !

— Je veux juste le voir et passer un peu de temps avec lui. Comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive…

—

Minos et Albafica avaient terminé de déjeuner mais n'avaient pas encore bouger de l'endroit où ils étaient installés. Ils voulaient juste être là, l'un à côté de l'autre. Minos se sentait néanmoins frustré de ne pouvoir prendre sa Rose dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à loisir. Avec ses ex-amants, il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce besoin de sentir l'autre près de lui. Alba se trouvait tout près de lui mais pour le juge, il était bien trop loin. Le botaniste n'était pas mieux de son beau _Griffon._ Il se dandinait, essayant de s'approcher un peu plus de lui. Il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Discrètement, le bleuté posa sa main sur celle, poser à plat sur l'herbe entre eux, de Minos. L'argenté se tourna vers sa Rose et riva son regard au sien.

Ils n'échangèrent, en cet instant, aucun mot. Le juge avait tourné sa main afin que leurs doigts se croisent. Les pommettes d'Alba se teintèrent dans une jolie couleur rose qui attendrit encore un peu le terrible Minos.

— Je suis heureux d'être là avec toi, ma Rose, avoua plusieurs minutes plus tard le juge.

— Moi aussi, Minos.

— Tu veux rentrer à l'hôtel pour te reposer un peu ? lui demanda Minos.

— Non, ça va. Merci. Mais si tu es fatigué on …

— Ca va aussi. Serais-tu inquiet pour moi ?

— Et bien, oui. Tu as conduit ce matin.

— J'ai fait bien pire que ça. Mais merci.

— Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? l'interrogea le botaniste.

— Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et que ça me touche, lui sourit le juge.

Albafica rougit un peu plus, attendrissant Minos une fois de plus. Décidément, le juge ne se reconnaissait pas. Il avait de moins en moins envie de jouer avec Albafica. Il voulait le garder près de lui.

Les deux hommes décidèrent d'aller visiter les paddocks. Le botaniste était comme un fou en voyant tous ces bolides sagement en train d'attendre le départ du lendemain. Il prenait des dizaines de photos par stand. Minos et lui se faisaient prendre le portrait avec les pilotes et les voitures. L'un des concurrent proposa même au bleuté de monter dans sa voiture et le prit en photo. L'après midi s'écoula au rythme des photos prisent dans tous les paddocks avec les pilotes. Puis Minos eut une idée.

— Ma Rose, ça te dirait d'aller t'essayer sur le simulateur de pilotage ?

— Il y a un simulateur ?

Le juge acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un large sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres.

— j'adorerai ça ! Mais on y va que si tu te joins à moi, fit le bleuté en enroulant ses bras autour d'un bras de Minos.

— Ok, viens c'est par là.

Minos et Albafica s'amusaient comme des fous dans le simulateur. Des éclats de rire retentissaient. Le juge ne s'était pas amusé ainsi depuis des lustres. Ils purent faire une session chacun leur tour. L'après midi s'écoula ainsi tranquillement. Les deux amis commençaient à en avoir assez de marcher, ou plutôt de piétiner et décidèrent ensemble de rentrer à l'hôtel pour se reposer un peu.

Alba entra dans sa chambre en passant par celle de Minos. La porte fermée, le juge attrapa le poignet de sa douce Rose et l'attira à lui. Toute la journée, il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, de sentir son corps trembler sous ses caresses. Il ne tenait plus. Il fit reculer sa proie jusqu'à la porte qui séparait les chambres. Il lui releva le visage d'une main et de l'autre il en redessina les contours fins. Cela fit frémir le botaniste qui ferma ses saphirs afin de savourer de doux moment.

Minos se pencha vers lui, humidifiant ses lèvres en faisant glisser sa langue dessus. Alba avait entre-ouvert la bouche, se doutant de ce qui allait se passer. Mais ce que fit son _Griffon_ le fit sursauter. Minos fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, puis l'embrassa langoureusement. L'argenté caressa le dos de son bel adonis qui lui rendit geste par geste son doux effleurement.

— J'en ai eu envie toute la journée, dit le juge en s'écartant de sa douce Rose.

— J'avoue que j'y ai pensé aussi, reconnut timidement le bleuté.

— Tu ne m'en voudras si je recommence alors, susurra l'argenté avant de recapturer les lèvres fines d'Albafica.

Le botaniste se laissa porter par cette nouvelle étreinte qui les laissa pantois tous les deux. Plus Minos passait du temps avec sa Rose, moins il avait envie de jouer. Il se laissait dompter, et ce pour la première fois de sa vie.

A contre-coeur, le juge se sépara d'Albafica qui souhaitait se rafraîchir et se reposer un peu avant le dîner. Minos avait réservé au restaurant de l'hôtel lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus sur le circuit un peu plus tôt.

Seul dans sa chambre, il hésitait à verrouiller la porte séparatrice. Sa main se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement de la clé. Il le voulait mais en même temps il ne le souhaitait pas. Minos n'avait rien tenté alors que la veille il avait dormi chez lui, alors il supposa que cela serait pareil ici. Il laissa donc la porte fermée mais non verrouillée. Il alla prendre une douche, changea de vêtements puis s'allongea sur l'immense lit. La fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours le rattrapa. Pour être sûr de pouvoir partir vendredi avec Minos, Albafica s'était acharné sur son travail, accumulant les heures et la fatigue. Il s'assoupit sans même lutter.

—

Il était douze heures quarante cinq lorsque Rhadamanthe se gara près du « Sanctuaire ». Il hésitait à descendre de sa voiture mais pour qui passerait-il s'il repartait ? C'était lui qui avait téléphoné à Kanon. Et encore lui qui lui avait proposé de déjeuner ensemble. Il se devait d'y aller. Il pénétra dans l'établissement et vit Gemini occupé à servir un client. Debout derrière le bar, l'éclairage le mettait en valeur. Ses émeraudes, sa longue chevelure azur, son teint mat.

Fierceness sentait sa poitrine se comprimer. Son corps semblait se consumer de l'intérieur. Il ne lui avait même pas encore parler, et Kanon ne l'avait pas encore regardé. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Il voyait Kanon comme il le voyait dans ses songes. C'était dérangeant. Puis, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. L'organe de vie du juge rata plusieurs battements. Il se sentit gêné sans savoir pourquoi.

Lorsque Kanon avait levé son regard sur le nouveau client et qu'il vit que c'était Rhadamanthe, son coeur cessa simplement de battre, comme un peu plus tôt lorsqu'il avait entendu le son de sa voix. Il sut que Shura avait raison. Il était attiré par cet homme, peut être même amoureux. Il fit un signe pour lui faire comprendre de le rejoindre au comptoir.

— Un verre ? proposa Kanon à son « client ». Mû n'est pas encore arrivé.

— Un whisky glaçons, répondit Fierceness presque trop froidement.

— Très bien.

Gemini lui servit son verre et se prit une bière. Il ne savait pas comment aborder la conversation. Il fallait avouer que Rhadamanthe ne faisait pas non plus d'efforts. Enfin c'est ce que pensa Kanon car en fait le juge se noyait entre ses rêves érotiques et la réalité qu'il voyait en cet instant.

— On continue de se vouvoyer ou on se tutoie, finit par demander Kanon.

Rhadamanthe leva le nez de son verre et observa le bleuté qui lui faisait face. Il ne pouvait même pas répondre à cette simple question, tant ses sens étaient en ébullitions. Il déglutit péniblement et tenta d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Peu m'importe, dit-il difficilement.

— Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? se hasarda à demander Gemini.

Fierceness réfléchit vite. Que répondre à cette question pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons ?

— Je voulais juste te remercier pour l'autre soir, tenta t-il sans grand espoir que Gemini y croit.

Gemini ne dit rien. Il avait cru déceler, dans le ton de son interlocuteur, comme une note qui sonnait faux. « Bah voyons ! Il m'a déjà remercié pour ça, et cela ne justifie pas un déjeuner ! » pensa t-il. Se pourrait-il…. Non ! Impossible.

— Alors, où allons nous ? demanda finalement Kanon.

— Et bien, ne connaissant pas tes goûts, j'ai préféré attendre pour décider.

— Ha ! Merci…

L'organe de vie du barman résonnait toujours dans sa prison de chair. Rhadamanthe était bien plus prévenant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et qu'il n'y paraissait. Pourquoi était-il là au juste ? Kanon ne comprenait toujours pas où voulait en venir son si étrange mais non moins attirant client. Il vit cependant là une occasion rêvée de se rapprocher de Fierceness.

— Pourquoi ne m'inviterais-tu pas chez toi ? se hasarda à demander Kanon.

Rhadamanthe ne sut quoi penser ni quoi répondre. Que cherchait Kanon ? Que cherchait-il lui-même ?

— Mon frigo est vide et je ne sais pas cuisiner.

Le juge venait de trouver une manière polie de refuser cette possibilité. Mais il ne savait pas encore où ils allaient déjeuner.

— Dommage, reprit Kanon. Tu n'as aucune idée ?

— J'ai pensé au « Caïna », mais il aurait peut-être fallu réserver, finit par dire Rhadamanthe en réfléchissant à haute voix.

— Et bien, on y va et on verra. S'il fallait réserver nous irons ailleurs, qu'en dis-tu ?

Fierceness sortit son téléphone portable de la poche arrière de son jean, tapota sur l'écran tactile, le colla à son oreille, se leva du tabouret de bar puis s'éloigna. Gemini l'observa. Le scruta. Il le détailla sous tous les angles. Le blond était grand, son corps était sculpté comme les sportifs de haut niveau, son regard avait la couleur du soleil et semblait triste, presque éteint. Il avait un petit truc qui l'attirait, mais comment faire pour lui dire ? Kanon n'avait qu'une envie en cet instant, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Pourtant, il commença à imaginer ses doigts glisser sur cette peau pâle, leurs lèvres et leurs langues se rencontrants… Des frissons d'anticipations le prit. Il dut se ressaisir rapidement car son hôte revint vers lui avec un léger rictus.

— Il y a eut une annulation, du coup c'est bon pour quatorze heures, si ça te va ! expliqua le juge.

— Parfais, répondit simplement Gemini en déglutissant silencieusement, espérant que Rhadamanthe n'ait pas remarqué qu'il l'épiait.

Mû arriva et prit la place de Kanon qui proposa à son « client » de reprendre un verre avant d'aller au restaurant. Ne se connaissant pas, il leur était difficile de trouver un sujet de conversation et d'éviter de ne répondre que par oui ou par non. L'ambiance était tendue pourtant les deux hommes ne souhaitaient être nul part ailleurs. Au « Caïna », rien ne changea. C'était même pire car là bas Rhadamanthe était connu et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait peur que les serveurs et le patron se rendent compte de quelque chose. Le blond se posait bien trop de questions à son goût pourtant ce n'était pas une habitude chez lui.

Le téléphone de Kanon se mit à vibrer pendant le déjeuner. Il s'excusa puis quitta la table pour aller dehors afin de répondre sans déranger la clientèle de l'établissement. Le juge le regarda s'éloigner. La démarche de Kanon faisait danser sa longue toison azur, caressant ses reins à chaque mouvement. Sa salive resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà éprouvé cela en regardant Pandore s'éloigner de lui. Plus il observait la silhouette de Kanon, plus sa poitrine le faisait souffrir. Gemini souriait. Il avait un sourire enjôleur. Rhadamanthe se fit la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vu sourire de la sorte. Il devait sûrement parler à sa petite amie. Ses entrailles le broyèrent de l'intérieur en pensant à la manière dont Kanon pouvait l'embrasser, la toucher…

— Désolé, fit Gemini en revenant à la table. J'ai oublié que j'avais un rendez-vous cet après-midi. Mais j'ai le temps de finir de manger, ajouta t-il.

— Pas de problème, fit froidement le juge.

Voyant la mine déconfite de son vis-à-vis, Gemini se sentit presque obligé de se justifier.

— J'avais promis à mon frère d'aller voir ses dernières toiles à la galerie où il expose et comme je suis en retard, il s'inquiétait.

Il parlait avec son frère ! D'un coup, le juge se sentit soulagé. Kanon ne souriait pas ainsi pour une petite amie mais pour son frère. Mais, il était néanmoins possible qu'il en ait une quand même. Rhadamanthe était perdu. Pourquoi cet homme lui faisait plus d'effet qu'une femme ? Serait-il attiré par lui ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire ? Il ne se rendait même pas compte que son visage se parait de grimaces à mesure que ses pensées l'envahissaient.

— Un problème, s'inquiéta le Grec tout en se demandant pourquoi son nouvel ami semblait en proie à des démons.

— Hein ! Heu… non du tout, le juge venait de se faire surprendre.

— Si tu n'as rien à faire après, on peut y aller ensemble. Tu avais l'air d'apprécier ses peintures l'autre jour. Là, tu pourrais voir les dernières, tenta Kanon afin de profiter de Rhadamanthe encore un moment.

En fait tout cela tombait parfaitement bien, pensèrent en même temps les deux hommes.

— C'est une idée, oui. Mais ne préfères-tu pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

C'était là une manière détourné pour le blond de savoir si Kanon avait une petite amie. De son côté, Gemini sut ce que son vis-à-vis cherchait à savoir.

— Et bien si tu veux parler d'une petite amie, c'est impossible pour moi car je suis gay.

A ces mots Fierceness écarquilla ses soleils. Ce type se dévoilait alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas ou à peine.

— Et même si les nanas se retournent sur mon passage, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Et là tu vas me demander si je ne préfère pas y aller avec mon mec ? Et bien, je ne suis avec personne en ce moment, donc si j'y vais c'est seul sauf si tu souhaites m'accompagner. Mais peut-être que de me savoir attiré par des hommes te répugne ! continua cash le Grec.

Kanon avait attrapé la perche que le juge lui avait tendu sans même s'en apercevoir.

— Désolé d'avoir été si indiscret. Tu aurais très bien pu ne pas répondre, tu sais. Et, non cela ne me dérange pas que tu sois gay. Mes deux meilleurs amis le sont.

— Ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps ?

— Ils ne sont pas ensemble. Minos, le gars qui est venu me chercher l'autre jour, m'a pas de relation fixe et Eaque vit avec son amant depuis environ deux ans.

— Et toi ?

— Quoi, moi ?

— Es-tu avec quelqu'un ?

— C'est compliqué. Je ne veux pas en parler.

— Je sais ce qui c'est passé dans le bar, il y a six ans. Je suis désolé pour toi, dit Kanon en amenuisant sa voix au fur et à mesure. Mais tu peux refaire ta vie.

— J'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Je te l'ai dit c'est compliqué. Je viens d'apprendre des trucs sur elle et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Et puis,…

— Et puis ? l'encouragea Kanon.

— Non rien, laisses tomber ! grogna presque Rhadamanthe.

Kanon n'insista pas mais il était sûr à présent que le juge était célibataire et lui-même lui avait dit qu'il l'était. Il ne restait plus qu'à laisser faire le temps, du moins il l'espérait.

L'après-midi se déroula mieux que le déjeuner. L'exposition de Saga avait beaucoup plu à Rhadamanthe. Il fit la connaissance de Saga et de Shura. La ressemblance des jumeaux l'avait frappé. Il se sentit bien en la compagnie des trois hommes, lui qui ne se mélangeait pas avec les autres en général. Il passa un agréable moment. Il avait cessé de penser à la traîtrise de Pandore et se trouvait des affinités avec Kanon. Les jumeaux et Shura l'avaient invité à dîner le soir même mais il avait décliné l'offre, prétextant qu'il devait retrouver ses amis. Mais la vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas s'initier dans cette famille et qu'il ne voulait pas passer trop de temps avec Kanon. Il avait peur des sentiments qu'ils l'assaillaient dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur lui. Cette sensation empirait au fur et à mesure qu'il passait du temps en sa compagnie. Le juge rentra donc chez lui, la tête toujours pleines de questions. Kanon, lui, était déjà heureux d'avoir pu passer un peu de temps avec lui.

—

Ne voyant pas sa douce Rose revenir, Minos commença à s'inquiéter. Ce pourrait-il qu'Albafica ne se sente pas bien en sa compagnie ? Pourtant cela ne semblait pas être le cas ! Il frappa à la porte qui séparait leur chambre, mais aucun son ne lui parvint. Il recommença, toujours rien. Il posa sa main droite sur la poignée de la porte, son geste était hésitant. A sa grande surprise, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il entra en appelant sa Rose, afin de ne pas le surprendre. Lorsqu'il le vit allongé sur le lit, son organe de vie rata un battement. Albafica s'était endormi, il était serein et si beau que Minos ne put s'empêcher de s'assoir près de lui. Il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser aérien puis il fit glisser son index, telle une plume, sur les contours de son visage délicat. Le bleuté bougea lascivement et gémit doucement. Les sens de Minos furent mis à dure épreuve. Puis, son bel adonis ouvrit les yeux.

— Je suis désolé, je me suis endormi.

— C'est que tu en avais besoin. Tu sais on peut se faire monter un plateau repas au lieu d'aller dîner au resto.

— Non, on peut y aller. Laisse moi juste une minute pour me réveiller, sourit tendrement le bleuté en se redressant sur le lit.

Minos fit glisser une main dans la longue chevelure bleuté de sa douce proie. Il profita de cet instant pour placer une mèche derrière l'oreille d'Alba. Son doigt se perdit de nouveau sur les courbes de son visage. Le bleuté ne bougea pas mais une étrange émotion s'empara de lui. Il posa sa main sur celle qui lui caressait le visage et inclina sa tête pour accentuer ce contact. Il ne se rendit pas compte à quel point il était désirable en cet instant. Minos déglutit difficilement tout en se rapprochant encore une fois de sa Rose. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, s'éloignaient pour mieux se retrouver. Les yeux fermés afin de savourer ce délice, Alba sentait son corps lui échapper. Le juge se perdait dans des sensations et émotions qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui plaisait.

Albafica sentit une délicieuse intrusion dans sa bouche. Une danse sensuelle débuta entre leurs deux langues avides l'une de l'autre. Les yeux toujours fermés, les deux futurs amants se découvraient doucement. Les mains se mirent en mouvement, arpentant leurs dos. Minos se fit plus audacieux, en les faufilants sous la chemise de son bellâtre, le faisant sursauter. A bout de souffle, le baiser prit fin. Alba laissa échapper un gémissement de mécontentement qui fit sourire le terrible Minos.

— Et si on restait là ? susurra le juge à l'oreille de sa Rose.

Le bleuté sentit le souffle chaud de Minos sur sa nuque et se raidit. Que répondre à cette question ? Il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'aller dîner, lui non plus. Tous ses sens étaient éveillés et cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était plus arrivé. En guise de réponse, il embrassa timidement Minos qui comprit que sa Rose était tout à lui. Il accentua ce baiser qui attisa le feu qui lui brûlait déjà les entrailles et laissa ses mains baladeuses explorer le corps offert. Alba fit de même, laissant ses mains dévier sous la chemise de son _Griffon_.

Minos n'aurait pas pensé que son bel adonis soit entreprenant, et cela lui plaisait. Il sentait les mains curieuses de sa Rose découvrir sa peau, son dos, redessinant les contours de sa musculature. Il gémit d'aise encourageant Alba a continuer son exploration. Sa peau frémissait à chaque effleurement. L'odeur du bouquet de fleurs posé non moins du lit du bleuté envahissait l'air ambiant. Depuis le circuit, ils entendaient le concert en sourdine. Le soleil était encore présent dans le ciel.

Le tissus de leurs vêtements les empêchèrent bien vite de continuer les attouchements qu'ils s'infligeaient. Les chemises se déboutonnèrent et tombèrent au sol. Ils s'accrochèrent du regard. Albafica tremblait. Minos, lui, ressentait des émotions pour la première fois.

— Tu as froid, s'inquiéta le juge.

— Non, répondit le botaniste.

Minos, qui était toujours assis, ôta ses chaussures en s'aidant de ses pieds car il ne voulait en aucun cas lâcher sa Rose. Il allongea son bel amant et se mis à califourchon au dessus de lui. La température de la chambre augmenta, tandis que l'odeur florale enivrait toujours leurs sens. Minos dominait Albafica. Il le détaillait. Sa peau fine, pâle et si douce. Ses courbes plus généreuses qu'il n'y paraissait sous ses vêtements. Se sentant scruté de la sorte, le bleuté rougit, plaça l'une de ses mains près sa bouche et tourna la tête.

— Tu n'as pas à rougir de ta beauté, tu sais, murmura Minos tout en caressant le torse appétissant de sa douce Rose.

— Mais ça me gêne. Je ne suis pas aussi beau que cela.

— C'est vrai, sourit le juge. Tu es plus que cela. Tu es magnifique.

Minos ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de son bel amour. Oui, bel amour ! Il ne voulait plus jouer avec cet être, il voulait simplement l'aimer. Dans sa poitrine, des papillons le chatouillaient et il commençait furieusement à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il commençait à comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir ses compères et pourquoi ils n'admettaient pas son comportement. Lui, le terrible Minos voulait aimer. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour cela lui arriverait.

Albafica ne dit plus rien. Les yeux rivés à ceux de son _Griffon_ , il se laissa porter par ses sentiments. Un nouveau baiser plus vorace que les autres lui fit perdre pieds. Une main coquine lui caressa l'entre-jambe. Il se crispa plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaiter, faisant stopper le juge et sa cajolerie. Minos se demandait pourquoi son bel amant avait eu cette réaction, mais il se crispa à son tour lorsqu'il voulut enlever sa main de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Alba venait de l'empêcher de la retirer et remis la coquine main là où elle se trouvait une seconde plus tôt.

— Cela…. cela fait si longtemps …que personne ne m'a touché ainsi, ça m'a surpris, susurra le bleuté dans l'oreille de son _Griffon_.

Le souffle de son amour électrisa le juge un peu plus. Le pantalon devenu de trop, il déboutonna et fit glisser la braguette. Albafica se cambra pour venir au contact de la main baladeuse pour l'encourager à continuer. Le bleuté laissait échapper des gémissements étouffés. Il ondulait sous Minos qui jouait maintenant avec une perle de chair avec sa langue avide. Tantôt elle léchait goulument, tantôt elle mordillait sensuellement. Le juge ne se reconnaissait plus. Il n'avait jamais pris autant de temps pour les préliminaires ni autant de plaisir. Mais là, il se délectait, il voulait prendre son temps, et explorer tout le corps de sa douce proie.

Le jour s'estompait peu à peu, la fraicheur n'allait pas tarder à pointer à l'horizon mais Albafica et Minos étaient loin d'avoir froid. Leurs températures corporelles ne cessaient d'augmenter, ils haletaient de plus en plus, et ces fichus vêtements étaient vraiment de trop.

Minos se recula afin de pouvoir retirer le pantalon de sa Rose et le sien. Prenant soin de laisser en place leurs boxers afin de faire durer ce moment intime et plaisant. Le juge se plaça derrière son amant et le cala contre son torse. Dans cette position, ils ne pouvaient se regarder dans les yeux mais l'argenté avait plus de facilité à jouer avec la hampe de chair chargée de désir d'Alba. La langue curieuse du juge se promenait sur la nuque offerte, alors que l'une de ses mains s'introduisit dans le boxer de sa Rose. Le bleuté rejeta sa tête en arrière et soupira d'aise lorsque Minos commença une cajolerie lascive sur sa masculinité.

Ce doux moment les submergea d'une myriade de sentiments. Le bleuté gémissait, se cambrait sous les caresses de son tortionnaire mais il se sentait frustré de ne pouvoir câliner et donner du plaisir à son doux _Griffon_. Minos s'en aperçut et laissa Albafica prendre les choses en mains. Le bleuté se retourna et fit s'allonger Minos sur le dos qui ne résista pas. Alba fit glisser sa langue gourmande sur le torse ferme de Dukkespiller qui se laissa aller à la luxure de ce moment. Albafica était, semble t-il, doué. Le juge soupirait de bien-être. Gémissait. Frissonnait. La caresse sensuelle continua sa route vers son nombril alors qu'une main fit glisser son boxer afin de pouvoir choyer son membre viril. Minos tressaillit quand Alba prit en bouche sa hampe de chair fièrement dressée. Il gémit et se cambra davantage afin d'accentuer ce doux contact.

Le crépuscule n'était pas encore totalement installée, et la fraîcheur se faisait légèrement attendre. Dans la chambre la chaleur, que dégageait les corps des amants, réchauffait l'air. L'odeur de leurs peaux moites avait chassé celle des fleurs mais les enivrait d'autant plus.

— Arrê….arrête ma Rose, susurra le juge. Je ne vais plus tenir à ce rythme.

Albafica délaissa l'objet de son attention et se redressa.

— Tu n'aimes pas, lui demanda t-il maladroitement.

— Au contraire, je suis au bord de l'explosion, dit l'argenté avant d'embrasser son nouvel amant qui rougissait face à ce compliment.

Le juge défit les derniers morceaux de tissus leur restant sur le corps et allongea sa douce Rose sur le dos. Il voulait voir son visage. Avec ses ex-amants il se fichait de les voir, il ne voulait que les prendre et si possible sans préliminaires. Il était brusque et n'avait que peu de considérations pour eux. Il se soulageait, profitait de ces instants rendant ses proies dépendantes de lui. Il n'avait pas de sentiments envers eux, et n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Mais avec Albafica c'était différent. Il ne voulait pas bâcler ce moment et en profiter le plus possible. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Tout son être s'imprégnait de l'odeur de sa Rose et de la texture de sa peau. Son organe de vie n'avait cessé de battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Le bleuté sentait tout son être lui échapper. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas laissé aller ainsi dans les bras d'un autre homme ? Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir. Il ne souhaitait que se donner à Minos. Les sentiments que le bleuté ressentait en cet instant, il ne les avait pas ressenti depuis des lustres. Cette relation lui faisait peur, certes mais il ne voulait être nul part ailleurs que dans les bras de Minos.

Le juge effleura l'épiderme devenu sensible de sa tendre Rose, laissant apparaître des boutons de chair. La main badine serpenta vers l'intimité d'Alba qui se cambra pour faciliter son accès. Sa poitrine le serrait. Ses iris se fermèrent. Sa respiration cessa au moment où il sentit une intrusion dangereusement envoûtante. Un son terriblement sensuel s'échappa de sa gorge quand les doigts de Minos entamèrent un allé et venu en lui. Le juge était subjugué par la lasciveté que dégageait son amant. Plus il le regardait plus sa libido se manifestait.

Le bleuté avait les yeux mi-fermés, la bouche entre-ouverte et le bras au dessus de sa tête. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il produisait à Minos. Le juge ne se lassait pas de lécher ou de sucer la peau offerte, tout en s'occupant de l'intimité de son bel adonis qui émit un gémissement de mécontentement lorsque l'argenté délaissa cette partie de son corps.

Plus aucun bruit ne les dérangeaient, du moins ils ne les entendaient pas. Ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'autre. Les constellations commençaient à fleurir dans le ciel. Une brise légère s'était invité dans la chambre alors que l'odeur suave de leurs corps continuait de remplir la pièce. Les amants semblaient avoir faim l'un de l'autre, rien ne comptait plus que de satisfaire l'autre.

Minos présenta sa virilité face à l'intimité de son amant et entra en lui lentement. Albafica se crispa. Minos cessa tous mouvements, le temps que sa tendre Rose s'habitue à sa présence car même si ce n'était pas sa première fois cela faisait un moment pour Albafica. Minos prenait en considération les sentiments de son amant. Ca aussi c'était nouveau pour lui. Le juge sentit son amant se détendre. Il lui releva une jambe afin de lui faciliter l'accès puis entra plus profondément en lui. Ils émirent tous deux un son rauque. Enfin, ils s'appartenaient. Minos ne put expliquer ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant tant ces sentiments étaient intenses. Il se surprenait d'avoir autant de délicatesse pour quelqu'un et il trouvait cela jouissif.

Le juge entreprit un lascif va-et-vient, enivrant leurs sens. Albafica perdait pieds, se laissant entraîner dans les délices de l'amour. Même avec son ex il n'avait jamais ressentit ça. Il sut que sa place était là, dans les bras de Minos. Des gémissements remplissaient la pièce. Leurs corps étaient en fusion. Leurs respirations se saccadaient de plus en plus. Des papillons dansaient dans leurs bas ventres.

Le bleuté ondulait sous les assauts de son amour qui en modifiait le rythme à son bon vouloir. Le juge ne voulait pas être le seul à être comblé alors il empoigna le membre insatisfait de son amant et le cajola sur un rythme identique à celui de ses reins. La sueur faisait luire leurs peaux. Des perles d'eau salée cascadaient le long de leurs échines. Les mains glissaient à cause de la moiteur qui les couvrait. Les corps bougeaient en rythme et semblaient s'ajuster à la perfection.

Un millier de sentiments les transperça au moment de la délivrance de Minos. Des spasmes réguliers persistaient à lui procurer du plaisir alors que sa main agile continuait sa douce torture sur la masculinité de son amant. Puis, ce fut au tour du bleuté d'être submergé de plaisir, souillant la main cajoleuse aussitôt lécher par Minos qui ne cessait de se délecter de son amant. Albafica rougit devant le geste de son nouvel amant ce qui le fit sourire.

— Je veux tout goûter de toi, ma Rose, susurra le juge en léchant ses lèvres.

Le rythme irrégulier de leurs respirations était à son paroxysme. Leurs chaleurs corporelles mêlées à la transpiration leur donnaient des frissons. L'argenté se tenait toujours au dessus de sa Rose et avait rivé son regard au sien.

— Je suis heureux, avoua sincèrement le juge.

— Moi aussi.

Dukkespiller se laissa tomber sur le torse de son amant qui l'étreignit amoureusement et se retira de l'endroit chaud et étroit dans lequel il se trouvait encore, quand un bruit étrange se fit entendre.

— Désolé, j'ai faim, s'excusa Albafica.

— Ne t'excuse pas, ma Rose. Reste là, je vais appeler pour qu'on nous monte un plateau repas, dit Minos avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

— D'accord, mais je vais sous la douche avant d'attraper froid.

— Si tu as froid, on peut recommencer, le taquina le juge.

— Idiot, fit le bleuté en poussant gentiment son amant qui alla commander le dîner.

A suivre….


	7. Chapter 7

**RAR :**

Abella : Merci pour ta fidélité et pour cette nouvelle review. Je mets un point d'honneur à répondre aux reviews que je reçois car c'est important, pour moi. Les lecteurs nous donnent leur avis et prennent le temps de nous lire alors c'est normal de répondre. ^^

J'ai souris quand tu me dis venir tous les jours afin de ne pas rater de nouveaux chapitres. En fait, je publie généralement dans la journée du vendredi ou au pire le samedi dans la journée…. ;)

Minos est un salaud dans son genre oui, tu peux le dire mais là il semble calmé mais pour combien de temps ? Et Rhad et Kanon j'ai envie de dire : miam miam Lol….

Un peu de patience encore pour connaitre la suite…

Bisous

 **Chapitre 7**

La nuit avait été courte pour Albafica et Minos. Visiblement, ils n'avaient été pas rassasiés l'un de l'autre. Leur joute corporelle avait perduré une partie de la nuit.

En cette fin de matinée, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et la température extérieure avoisinait déjà les vingt-cinq degrés. Minos regarda l'heure sur son téléphone portable, il affichait presque onze heures. Les amants étaient encore allongés et enlacés sous les draps.

— Mince, dit le juge.

— Qui a t-il ?

— Nous avons raté la course « le Mans legend » et le « festival Aston Martin » va commencer.

— Des courses ? l'interrogea Alba.

— Oui, ma Rose. Ce sont des courses avec des voitures anciennes et mythiques. Dommage c'était intéressant.

— Si nous nous dépêchons, nous pourrons au moins voir la deuxième course, avec les Aston.

— Oui, certes mais être là avec toi me convient tout autant, fit remarquer Minos avant d'embrasser son amant.

— Mais nous sommes venus assister à des courses, alors allons-y !

A contre-coeur, le nouveau couple quitta le lit douillet. Après un passage, chacun leur tour à la demande expresse du bleuté, les deux hommes se rendirent sur le circuit afin de voir au moins les derniers tours de cette course mythique qui refaisait son apparition cette année sur le circuit du Mans.

—

Kanon avait passé la soirée avec son frère et Shura. Il n'avait pu échapper à la flopée de questions que son jumeau lui posaient sur Rhadamanthe. Il s'y soumit sachant qu'il n'abandonnerais pas. Voir son frère heureux, avait rempli de bonheur le coeur de Saga, l'aîné. Kanon ne lui avait présenté personne depuis des lustres, et il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Dès que Saga avait vu son cadet avec le blond, il sut immédiatement qu'il avait fait le bon choix. De plus, il vit une lueur dans les émeraudes de Kanon. Une lueur qui s'était éteinte depuis bien longtemps. Cela le ravi alors que Kanon n'avait cessé de nier ce qui était une évidence aux yeux de sa famille, et en leur rappelant souvent que Rhadamanthe était hétéro.

Le cadet n'avait pas voulu rester chez son frère. Il ne souhaitait pas s'immiscer dans la vie de couple de son jumeau. Il voulait surtout être seul pour repenser à cette journée en la compagnie de celui qui hantait son esprit. Il ne s'expliquait pas cette fascination envers le juge mais il s'était senti attirer comme aimant dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Dommage que cela ne soit pas réciproque.

Passer ces quelques heures avec lui, lui avait permis de le cerner un peu à défaut de mieux le connaitre. Il se sentait néanmoins très bien avec lui et de tout l'après-mid il n'avait eu envie que d'une chose : l'embrasser fougueusement. Mais cela était désespérément impossible. Il prit toutefois la décision d'essayer d'être ami avec lui. Certes, il souffrirait de ne jamais pouvoir l'atteindre mais il pourrait le voir, lui parler et sortir avec lui. Ce serait toujours mieux que rien.

Il avait peu dormi. Tournant et tournant sans arrêt. Son esprit avait été bien trop occupé à détailler les contours du corps musculeux du blond. Rêvant de glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux courts. Fantasmant sur sa nuque et sur ses lèvres. Imaginant les mains de Rhadamanthe sur sa peau, lui laissant des boutons de chair après leurs passages. Son rêve ne s'était pas arrêté là, cela aurait été trop facile, trop supportable. Ce mirage l'avait envahi bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Combien de douche froide non, gelée avait-il pris dans la nuit ? Il avait cessé de compter à trois. Devenir ami avec Fierceness n'était, au final, peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Et puis, comment réagirait-il lorsqu'il rencontrera une femme ? Cela sera un vrai supplice, il le savait mais il ne voulait pas perdre le contact avec celui qui avait ranimé la flamme dans son regard et dans son coeur.

Le réveil fut difficile mais il lui fallait ouvrir son commerce. Encore vaseux, il prit une douche qu'il aurait souhaité plus revigorante, descendit les escaliers qui le séparait du bar puis déroula le rideau métallique qui lui fit grincer les dents tant il faisait du vacarme. Cela lui rappela qu'il devait le changer et vite. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une petite demi-heure que les premiers habitués firent leur entrée, et sa journée commença.

—

Sur le circuit mythique du Mans se déroulait « le festival Aston Martin ». Une course de quarante cinq minutes mettant en scène les bolides qui ont bâti la légende de la marque telles que l'Aston Martin DBR1, prototype de la catégorie LM P1 ou encore l'Aston Martin DBR9, gagnante dans la catégorie GT. Mais des voitures plus récentes seront également sur la grille de départ comme les V8 Vantage GTE et V12 Vantage GT3 et beaucoup d'autres encore… [1]

Minos et son nouvel amant étaient assis dans les gradins prévus pour les V.I.P. et ne rataient aucune miette de cette course. Le bruit de moteur ronflaient dans leurs poitrines alors que leurs pupilles ne savaient plus où se poser. Les voitures passaient tellement vite que les deux hommes peinaient à les voir distinctement. Ils en prenaient plein la vue et étaient heureux de voir cela ensemble.

La course terminé et les yeux rassasiés, ce fut leurs estomacs qui réclamèrent leurs attentions. Ils allèrent déjeuner à l'hôtel car ils souhaitaient se retrouver un peu seuls. Enfin, surtout Minos. Alba, lui, serait bien resté à grignoter dans l'enceinte du circuit afin de continuer son exploration de la veille. Le départ de la course des vingt-quatre heures ne commençait que dans trois heures et retourner à l'hôtel leur ferait du bien. A l'approche de midi, la température extérieure avait encore grimpé de quelques degrés.

A peine arrivé dans leur chambre, Minos enlaça son bel adonis et ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un baiser plein de sous-entendu. Albafica se sentait bien dans les bras puissants de Minos et commençait à se demander comment allait évoluer leur relation. Il observait du coin de l'oeil, tout en mangeant, le bel argenté et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Tout lui plaisait. Aussi bien sa gentillesse et sa prévenance que son physique. Tous ses sens pétillaient. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Son corps avait chaud et semblait réclamer Minos. De plus, ce week end était fantastique, il était heureux tout simplement.

Après avoir prit leur collation, les amants retournèrent sur le circuit afin d'assister au départ. Une fois de plus, ils s'installèrent sur les gradins des V.I.P., à l'ombre. La température n'avait cessé d'augmenter depuis le matin et les coins à l'ombre se faisaient rare mais dans cette partie aménagée pour les spectateurs chanceux, des parasols avaient été installés. Les commissaires de piste commencèrent à prendre place aux endroits stratégiques. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard les voitures qui allaient courir se firent entendre. Elles arrivaient escortées par le SAFETY CAR [2]. Un bourdonnement assourdissant les accompagnait également. Partout autour du circuit se fut l'euphorie.

Les voitures entraient dans le dernier virage avant la ligne droite des stands, le SAFETY CAR toujours devant afin de retenir « les chevaux ». Puis, la voiture de sécurité entra dans les stands et les feux vert s'allumèrent. Ca y était, le départ était donné. Les voitures se lancèrent à vive allure. Le grondement des moteurs couvraient tous les bruits qu'il y avait autour des amants qui avaient même du mal à communiquer ensemble, et bientôt la dernière passa devant eux. Tous ces bolides étaient magnifiques mais heureusement qu'ils avaient pu les voir avant la course, tant ils étaient passés vite. Le bruit créa des vibrations dans les gradins et résonnait dans leur corps. Albafica, qui n'avait jamais assisté à cette course, eut pendant une minute le souffle coupé.

Depuis un écran géant, les spectateurs pouvaient suivre la course. Mais Albafica souhaita en voir un peu plus. Aussi, les deux hommes quittèrent l'endroit, presque confortable, pour aller marcher un moment autour du circuit. A chaque mètre, des passionnés attendaient le retour des bolides pour encourager leur pilote préféré. Le Bleuté était comme un enfant devant un nouveau jouet. Il était excité. Le terrible Minos, lui, le regardait et s'amusait de voir son nouvel amant aussi nature et simple.

Deux bonnes heures s'écoulèrent. La chaleur était toujours présente. La course battait son plein. Les premiers ravitaillements commençaient. Quelques accrochages avaient eu lieu ainsi qu'une casse moteur. Minos voyait que son bellâtre en prenait plein la vue, qu'il passait un bon moment et qu'il était ravi. Lui, voulait néanmoins aller s'hydrater un peu, bien qu'ils avaient prévu de l'eau. Il rêvait de quelques chose de plus frais mais il ne voulait pas priver son amant de tant de bonheur. Alors, il patienta jusqu'au moment où Alba se rendit compte qu'il voulait bouger un peu de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula au rythme des passages répétés des bolides. Depuis l'hôtel, on entendait les moteurs gronder. Le couple se douta dès lors que leur nuit serait agitée. Après le repas du soir, ils allèrent prendre un peu l'air. A la tombée de la nuit, un petit vent frais c'était levé et faisait du bien. Sur le circuit, où les pas des deux hommes les avaient conduit, les voitures continuaient leur ronde incessante dans un flot de lumière artificielle. Des projecteurs étaient placés tout autour de la piste et les feux des bolides permettaient aux pilotes d'avoir une assez bonne visibilité.

Minos et Albafica se baladaient tranquillement. La foule s'était dispersée avec la nuit tombante. Le juge se rapprocha de sa tendre proie et enlaça ses doigts autour des siens. Le botaniste fut surpris et voulu se défaire de cette étreinte mais Minos s'accrocha.

— Je sais à quoi tu penses, ma Rose, mais il fait nuit et il n'y a plus beaucoup de monde. Je te promets de te rendre l'usage de ta main dès que nous serons à la lumière, vers l'entrée du circuit.

— Mais, si quelqu'un….

— Ne t'en fait pas. Nous ferons attention mais laisse-moi de tenir la main, demanda tendrement l'argenté.

Albafica n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, de plus il en avait tellement envie. C'est donc main dans la main qu'ils firent leur dernière promenade de la journée. Puis, doucement il regagnèrent leur chambre.

—

Après une nuit particulièrement agitée, Albafica s'éveilla difficilement. Minos avait, semble t-il aussi mal dormi que lui. La veille, ils avaient passé un tendre moment bercé par un bruit lointain et régulier. Le ronflement des moteurs des bolides qui continuaient leur folle épopée. Mais ce même bruit les empêcha de trouver le sommeil rapidement. Le bleuté voulu se lever mais les bras puissant de son amant l'en empêchaient. Il tenta néanmoins de se défaire délicatement de cette tendre emprise mais il ne souhaitait pas réveiller Minos.

— Ne bouge pas, dit Minos encore endormi.

— Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, s'excusa le bleuté en murmurant.

— Reste encore un peu, s'il te plait.

En disant ces mots, le juge pensa que c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien avec l'une de ses proies. Vraiment.

— C'est que j'ai faim, avoua Albafica gêné.

— Moi aussi, mais j'ai envie de te serrer encore un peu.

Le Botaniste ne sut quoi répondre. Il se réinstalla au plus près de son amant et l'enlaça à son tour. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Chacun d'eux profitait de cet instant. Mais un bruit étrange les fit sourire. Un grognement. L'estomac d'Alba se manifestait.

— Tu avais donc si faim que cela, ma Rose ? demanda amusé Minos.

— Oui. Désolé, répondit le bleuté gêné.

— Allons appeler le room service, dit le juge avant d'embrasser langoureusement sa douce Rose.

—

Rhadamanthe Fierceness s'était levé aux aurores pour aller courir. Il voulait se défouler un peu mais la salle de boxe où il allait avec Minos était fermée le dimanche alors il opta pour la course à pied. Il s'épuisa à courir. Ce jour là, il fit bien quinze kilomètres au lieu de ces dix habituels. Courir lui faisait du bien. Dans ces moments là, il ne pensait plus rien. Il aimait la boxe aussi. Souvent, il s'entrainait avec Minos mais la course à pied était le sport qu'il pratiquait depuis presque toujours.

En allant courir, il voulait oublier un moment Kanon. La journée passée avec lui avait été sympathique voire même mieux que cela. Il l'avait observé. Détaillé. Parfois admiré. Oui admiré ! De tout l'après midi son organe de vie n'avait cessé de le marteler dans sa poitrine. Et puis, lorsqu'il avait vu le jumeau du patron du « Sanctuaire », il s'était rendu compte que son corps ne réagissait pas, que son coeur ne s'emballait pas, que ses yeux ne cherchaient pas les siens. Mais lorsque ses soleils pouvaient accrocher les émeraudes de Kanon, une myriade de sensations l'emprisonnait, le tiraillait.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Gemini qui lui faisait cet effet. Que devait-il comprendre ? Que devait-il penser de tout cela ? Il se sentait de plus en plus perdu devant ses sentiments. A peine rentré chez lui, il s'était jeté sous une douche récupératrice. Ses pensées toujours rivées sur Kanon. Rhadamanthe s'énervait tout seul et contre lui. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Son esprit était toujours envahit par l'image de cet homme qui s'était inquiété pour lui quelques jours plus tôt. Le juge n'était pas stupide, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi tout son être réagissait en la présence de Kanon mais il n'arrivait pas à l'admettre. Il n'y avait que l'amour pour mettre quelqu'un dans cet état mais lui, il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux d'un autre homme. Non ! Impossible !

Le jet de la douche s'écoulait toujours sur ses épaules et sur sa nuque. L'eau se faufilait sur les gorges de son dos musculeux. Il se détendait, du moins autant que faire se peut. Alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Il accéléra son pas afin de pouvoir décrocher. Et si c'était lui, qu'allait-il lui dire ?

— Oui ! fit sèchement le juge en décrochant.

— Salut Rhadamanthe ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda la voix au bout du fil.

— Ha ! Salut Eaque ! Ca va, dit-il sans en être vraiment convaincu.

— Ouais, tu dis que ça va mais le ton de ta voix me dit le contraire. Bref, comme tu ne diras rien de toute façon…. Veux-tu venir déjeuner avec nous ce midi ?

— Je ne sais pas…

— Oh ! Tu as l'air bien plus mal en point que je ne le pensais, dit le commissaire inquiet. Très bien ! On dit midi à la maison et si tu n'es pas là je viendrais moi même te chercher avec un coup de pied bien placé ! sourit-il.

— Vraiment Eaque, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir là !

— Trop tard, tu n'as plus le choix. A tout à l'heure !

Sans même pouvoir ajouter quelque chose, Rhadamanthe vit la conversation se terminer ainsi. Eaque venait de raccrocher.

— Merde ! J'ai pas envie là ! Mais si je n'y vais pas, il est capable de venir me chercher… pensa à haute voix le juge.

Il se prépara et se rendit chez Eaque et Rune avec une seule envie, celle de repartir au plus vite.

—

Sur le circuit du Mans, les bolides continuaient leur course folle. Les moteurs grondaient, ronflaient et résonnaient autour du circuit. Prenant aux tripes les spectateurs. Albafica ne s'était même pas imaginé ce que pouvait être cette course. Chaque fois qu'il venait dans l'enceinte du circuit, il avait l'impression de voir cela pour la première fois.

Les amants s'étaient installés prés de la courbe « Dunlop », endroit prisé par les fans, les bolides s'y engageant à de vitesses folles. Après avoir regardé plusieurs tours, ils désertèrent leur point d'observation pour aller flâner un peu vers les boutiques qui se situaient à l'entrée du circuit. Le botaniste voulait s'offrir quelques souvenirs avant de partir et offrir un cadeau de remerciement à son _Griffon._

— Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, ma Rose. Et je n'ai besoin de rien, sauf de toi, dit tendrement le juge.

— Tu me gênes, Minos… J'ai juste envie de te faire plaisir, alors ne dis rien, lui sourit le bleuté.

— Si tu insistes ! Alors d'accord.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant un vendeur de porte-clés. Albafica s'en prit un représentant l'un des bolides qui courraient. Il hésita mais il en prit un pour son amant se disant qu'ainsi ils penseraient à l'autre rien qu'en voyant l'objet. Minos fut ravi de l'attention de sa Rose et accepta le présent avec joie. Continuant leurs emplettes, Minos s'arrêta devant une étale où l'on pouvait trouver des vêtements avec les marques des écuries. Le juge sembla scruter une chemisette noire sur laquelle était brodée le logo de l'écurie « Aston Martin », mais pour une raison qui échappa à Albafica, il ne l'acheta pas. Le bleuté n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer juste avec un porte-clés alors il opta pour des mugs, une casquette et un t-shirt.

— Ha mince ! fit le botaniste juste avant d'arriver devant un stand de sandwichs.

— Qui a-t-il ma Rose ? s'inquiéta l'argenté.

— Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai oublié mon porte-feuille quand j'ai acheté le t-shirt. Je vais le chercher pendant que tu fais la queue pour les sandwichs.

— Je viens avec toi !

— Pas la peine, je sais où se trouve le stand. Je fais vite, promis.

— Mais…

— Si tu viens avec moi, on n'aura plus de quoi manger, reste dans la file. Je reviens.

— Bon très bien ! se résigna le juge. Je te prends quoi ?

— Comme toi, répondit Albafica amusé.

Le botaniste s'éloigna et revient près de quinze minutes plus tard, avec un grand sourire. Minos était en train de payer les sandwichs et les boissons pour leur repas du midi.

— Alors, tu as retrouvé ton porte-feuille ? lui demanda Minos.

— Oui ! Je l'avais bien oublié là où je le pensais. Je suis rassuré.

— Moi aussi. C'est toujours ennuyeux de devoir refaire tous ses papiers.

— Oui, c'est vrai.

— On va s'installer pour manger et voir l'arrivée ? proposa le juge.

Le bleuté acquiesça. Il était près de quatorze heures. La course était sur le point de s'achever. Le drapeau à damier flottera d'ici une heure environ.

Assis dans les tribunes des V.I.P., les amants dégustèrent leur pain garnis et leur boisson. En cet instant, et bien qu'il aimait ce genre de nourriture, Minos rêvait d'un bon restaurant. Pas que ce qu'il mangeait était infecte, ni même ce qu'il commandait au restaurant de l'hôtel, mais là il avait envie d'un bon restaurant. Alba, loin de se douter des pensées de son _Griffon_ , était absorbé par les derniers tours de cette course d'endurance.

A quarante cinq minutes de l'arrivée, les stands des bolides étaient encore sur le qui-vive. On voyait encore des changements de pilote, des ravitaillements, des problèmes mécaniques qui se résolvaient néanmoins assez rapidement, des sorties de piste, des accrochages lors de dépassements hasardeux… Les spectateurs fixaient les écrans géants, positionnés autour de la piste, pour ne rien rater de la fin de course. Des éclats de voix retentissaient pour encourager les pilotes, des mains se levaient…

La chaleur était elle aussi bien présente sur le circuit. Partout autour de lui, Albafica voyait des peaux rougies par le soleil. Sur le bitume, et à cause de la température élevée, on pouvait voir comme un mirage planer. Plus que quelques tours, et ce serait terminé. Les bolides semblaient avoir accélérer d'un coup. Les écarts entre les voitures augmentaient lentement mais sûrement. Puis, le drapeau à damier fut agité devant le vainqueur, puis devant le second, le troisième et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier. Les clameurs remplaçaient les bourdonnements des moteurs, bien que les voitures faisaient un tour de piste en guise de révérence. La Porche 919 hybrid [3] portant le numéro dix-neuf avait vaincue tous ses adversaires. Son tour de piste était acclamée… Après le podium et la remise des coupes, c'en était terminé de cette course emblématique, et de ce merveilleux weekend.

—

Après avoir piétiné durant de longues minutes pour rejoindre la sortie du circuit, à cause de la foule qui avait eu la même idée, le juge et le botaniste arrivèrent enfin dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

Albafica déposa ses achats sur une petite table qui se trouvait près de la porte qui séparait les deux chambres. Il était à présent presque seize heures trente.

— A quelle heure partons-nous ? demanda le bleuté.

— Et bien, quand nous serons prêts, répondit l'argenté en s'approchant de sa Rose.

Minos ne se priva pas d'enlacer son amant et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Albafica ne résista pas à l'étreinte, se laissant totalement aller à son désir. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et le bleuté en profita pour aller chercher un paquet dans l'un des sacs qu'il avait déposé en rentrant puis le tendit à Minos. Le juge écarquilla ses orbes. Il fut surpris. Agréablement surpris, même.

— Un cadeau ? Mais pourquoi ? Et quand as-tu eu le temps d'aller l'acheter ? l'interrogea le juge.

— Oh ! Et bien, tant de questions ? sourit le bleuté amusé. Tout d'abord c'est pour te remercier pour ce merveilleux week-end et je l'ai acheté lorsque j'ai prétendu avoir égaré mon porte-feuille. Désolé de t'avoir menti.

— Mais je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais rien, être avec toi me suffit, dit tendrement Minos.

— Je le sais, mais je voulais t'offrir quelque chose.

— Merci, ma Rose.

Minos ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit une chemisette avec un écusson « ASTON MARTIN » brodé sur la poitrine. Celle-là même qu'il avait tant regardé et pourtant hésité à acheter. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un tel cadeau. Aucun de ses ex-amant ne lui avait offert une telle chose, et il en fut heureux. Il attrapa le poignet d'Alba et l'attira à lui. Il le serra dans ses bras puissants et ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû, mais je suis heureux. Merci, répéta le juge.

Albafica ne dit rien de plus en constatant que Minos était touché par son cadeau. Après cet interlude, le couple se motiva à se préparer pour le départ. Avant de quitter l'endroit, ils prirent une douche afin de se rafraichir. Mais une fois encore, Albafica insista pour y aller seul. Par pudeur, sans doute. A la sortie de la salle de bain, le juge portait la chemisette que sa Rose lui avait offert. Le botaniste en fut heureux.

Après avoir rendu les clefs des chambres, les amants montèrent en voiture. Le fait d'avoir attendu un moment avant de partir avait dégorgé les routes, pas totalement mais une bonne partie. Albafica revivait ce week end simplement en discutant avec Minos. Le trajet du retour fut plus long en temps à cause du monde, pourtant le bleuté ne vit pas les heures passer. L'ambiance était bien plus détendue que quelques jours plus tôt mais les bonnes choses ont malheureusement une fin et pour le « jeune » couple cette fin était à deux rues de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

— Ma Rose, j'ai envie de te garder près de moi cette nuit. Accepterais-tu de venir chez moi ? demanda soudainement Minos.

Albafica, étonné mais ravi de cette demande, le regarda intensément. Il s'interrogea sur ce qu'il devait répondre. Il en avait follement envie, mais le lendemain il devait aussi se lever tôt et sa voiture était chez lui puisque son beau _Griffon_ était venu le chercher quelques jours plus tôt. Le juge riva ses orbes à ceux de sa douce proie, il attendait une réponse.

— Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends. Tu dois certainement devoir te lever tôt demain et à vrai dire moi aussi mais je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir.

— Oui, je dois être tôt au labo demain. Ma voiture est chez moi et je n'ai rien pour me changer demain, répondit enfin le botaniste déçu de devoir refuser l'invitation de Minos.

— Et si nous passons chez toi pour prendre des vêtements et ta voiture, tu accepterais ? tenta le juge.

— Et bien, je suppose…. je suppose que c'est faisable, murmura le bleuté.

La voiture se gara devant l'immeuble où logeait Albafica. Minos l'empêcha de descendre et lui vola un tendre baiser. Remis de ce tendre moment, Alba lui promit de faire vite. En effet, il refit surface une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, pour la plus grande joie du terrible Minos qui ne se reconnaissait de moins en moins. Quelques jours plus tôt, il ne voulait que s'amuser avec sa proie, mais plus il passait de temps avec elle plus il avait envie de la garder près de lui. Pourtant, une part de lui ne changeait pas. Comment lutter contre soi-même ?

Après quelques minutes de circulation dans les rues de la capitale, les deux voitures entrèrent dans un grand parking souterrain situé sous l'immeuble où habitait le juge. Les places étaient si spacieuses que deux véhicules pouvaient se stationner sur un emplacement. Albafica devant partir avant Minos, il se gara devant le bolide de son amant puis montèrent à l'appartement. Les deux hommes commençaient à trouver leurs marques ensemble et la soirée se déroula paisiblement. Il dînèrent puis regardèrent un film à la télévision. Albafica s'était lové contre son amant et Minos l'encerclait de ses bras puissants.

—

Rhadamanthe avait pu s'esquiver assez vite de chez Rune et Eaque. De tout le repas, il n'avait montré que sa mauvaise humeur. Ses amis n'avaient rien pu en tirer. Le blond ne voulait pas parler de ses tournants et Eaque, qui le connaissait par coeur ou presque, savait qu'il était impossible de l'obliger à se confier même s'il savait que cela lui ferait un bien fou.

Le juge n'était pas rentré directement. Il avait été marcher un peu sur les quais. Il voulait réfléchir. Faire le point sur ses sentiments. Penser à Pandore, celle qu'il avait tant aimé. Penser à Kanon Gemini, qui hantait ses pensées et qui le faisait se sentir bien. Beaucoup de choses tournaient dans sa tête, et il ne savait pas où tout cela allait le mener…

A suivre…

[1] : informations prises et à peine modifiées sur www . 24h-lemans. com /fr/ programme/ programme_2_1_1723 /20150613. html ( enlever les espaces…). Programme 2015.

[2] : Safety car : de l'anglais. Voiture de sécurité. Elle entre en piste dès qu'il y a eu un accident. Elle se place derrière le leader afin de ralentir la course et permettre de nettoyer la piste après un accident, de secourir le ou les blessés ou lorsque les conditions météorologique ne permettent pas à la course de continuer dans des conditions de sécurité optimum. Dans le cas des vingt quatre heures du Mans, elle donne le top départ.

[3] : vainqueur des 24h du Mans 2015.


	8. Chapter 8

**RAR :**

 **Abella : Merci une nouvelle fois de suivre cette fic et pour ta review. Oui je suis un poil sadique mais en fait c'est pour la bonne cause, …ou pas ^^. Oui Rhad se pose une multitude de questions quant à savoir ce qu'il va décider ça… c'est la question ;). Minos va t-il ou non aller au bout de son jeu. Et bien pour tout dire : je ne sais pas ( rire démoniaque de la nana qui sait en fait ^^)**

 **Merci pour les compliments. Je me suis bien renseignée oui sur le planning du Mans de cette année. Après pour l'ambiance j'ai fait appel à mes souvenir car j'ai fait plusieurs courses motos dont plusieurs fois les 24h du Mans moto, donc j'ai pensé que c'était similaire.**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain épisode ^^**

 **Bizz**

 **J'ai également reçu une review en « guest » sans pseudo. En fait il s'agit de InnerRuinsQueen à qui le site à fait un vilain tour en la déconnectant alors qu'elle écrivait gentiment sa review. Je lui ai donc répondu comme il se doit. Merci à toi Inner :)**

 **J'en profite pour vous remercier, vous lecteurs, qui suivez cette fic.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 8**

Le retour à la réalité avait été difficile pour le botaniste. Le lundi, il avait dû se résigner à laisser Minos pour se rendre au labo. Lugonis s'était inquiété tout le week end, d'autant qu'Albafica ne l'avait pas appelé. D'ailleurs, il n'avait appelé personne. Après avoir été harcelé d'une dizaine de questions, le bleuté put enfin se mettre au travail. Sa première tâche avait été de lire son courrier et ses mails. Une formidable nouvelle l'y attendait. Son travail venait d'être reconnu et la date de la présentation de sa rose avait été arrêté. Le vingt et un septembre. Soit dans un peu plus de trois mois.

Alba fut heureux de cette nouvelle et s'était empressé de prévenir son amant et ses amis, Shion et Dohko qui furent ravis pour lui et tous lui avaient promis d'être à ses côtés ce jour là. Toutes ses notes étaient à jour, et il avait des graines de son rosier. Il commença alors la plantation d'un premier pied et il en plantera d'autre à rythme régulier pour montrer l'évolution de sa « Bloody-Rose ».

Chaque jour, Minos et lui se voyaient. Passant toutes les nuits ensemble soit chez le juge soit chez le botaniste. Shion était heureux de voir son ami d'aussi bonne humeur depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'argenté, il s'était méfié au début mais visiblement il s'était trompé. D'ailleurs, il les avaient invité un samedi soir pour le dîner. Faire la connaissance du petit ami d'Alba avait fini de rassurer l'écrivain. Albafica avait, de son côté, fait la connaissance des amis de son _Griffon_. Il les avaient trouvé fort sympathique, sauf peut-être Rhadamanthe. Minos lui avait expliqué qu'en ce moment son ami était en proie à des démons mais que le blond ne voulait pas en parler, bien que lui sache plus ou moins de quoi il s'agissait.

—

Quelques jours après leur première sortie entre ami, Kanon invita Rhadamanthe à son club de squash. Gemini raffolait de ce sport très physique, cela lui permettait d'oublier tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait vivre ce moment avec le blond alors il lui téléphona pour lui proposer de se joindre à lui. Rien qu'en entendant la voix de Fierceness, Kanon sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter. Cet homme lui faisait presque perdre la tête et pourtant il ne savait toujours pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il l'attirait fortement.

— Fierceness !

— Salut Rhadamanthe, c'est Kanon. Si je dérange rappelle-moi quand tu le pourras.

— Ah, Kanon ! Non, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas regardé qui m'appelait avant de répondre et je pensais que c'était pour le boulot.

— Ok, bon je te dérange pas trop longtemps alors, si tu attends un appel. Ce soir, je vais au club de squash et je me demandais si tu aimerais venir pour faire une partie ?

— …

— Tu es toujours là ? s'inquiéta Kanon.

Oui, le juge était toujours au bout du fil mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre, une fois de plus. Gemini l'invitait à faire du sport avec lui, mais il ne savait pas jouer à ça. Et puis, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il ressentait, enfin si mais il refusait de l'admettre.

— Oui, je suis là ! Pardon ! Merci pour l'invitation, mais…, il ne put finir sa phrase.

— Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. J'ai appelé au dernier moment, dit Gemini déçu.

— Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais pratiqué ce sport, avoua le blond.

D'un coup le bleuté se sentit soulagé. Un instant, il eut peur que son nouvel ami ne veuille pas de cette invitation persuadé qu'il le trouvait « lourd ». Kanon se mit à rire de soulagement.

— Si ce n'est que cela, je t'expliquerai et on ira mollo. Mais cela me ferait plaisir que tu acceptes, confessa le patron du « Sanctuaire ».

— A quelle heure et où ? demanda Rhadamanthe après un blanc, gardant pour plus tard le fait que Kanon s'était moqué de lui.

— Et bien la salle se trouve à deux pas du bar, donc on peut dire rendez-vous chez moi pour les dix-neuf heures. Si cela te va ! Kanon était fou de joie, mais réussi à se contenir.

— Très bien, à tout à l'heure.

—

Dix-neuf heures. Une voiture chic se gara devant le bar. Kanon attentait impatiemment son invité depuis l'une des fenêtres de son appartement. Fierceness leva la tête et vit qu'il était attendu, pourtant il ne lui semblait pas être en retard.

— Suis-je en retard ? demanda le blond avant de contourner le bâtiment pour rejoindre l'accès privé de Kanon.

— Non, aucunement. Je prends mon sac et j'arrive.

Après les salutations d'usage, ils prirent, à pieds, la direction de la salle de sport. Durant le trajet, ils n'échangèrent que de brefs banalités. Une drôle de sensation envahit le corps du juge. Marcher près de Kanon, sentir sa présence, son odeur perturbaient ses sens. Gemini essayait, quant à lui, de contrôler ses émotions. Il ne souhaitait pas que son ami se rende compte maintenant de l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui.

Après avoir enfilé leur tenue de sport, les deux hommes pénétrèrent sur le terrain. Rhadamanthe ne faisait pas le fier et appréhendait ce moment. Pourquoi avait-il accepter ? Pour passer du temps avec Kanon bien sûr ! Quelques jours sans le voir, sans l'entendre et il lui manquait. Dès qu'il était en sa présence, son humeur changeait.

Kanon expliqua les règles du jeu à son invité qui avait un peu de mal à comprendre.

— Bon ok. Je reprends, dit Kanon. On joue dans un espace clos. La balle doit forcement atteindre le mur qui est face à toi. Soit directement, soit en te servant des murs latéraux ou même de la vitre qui est dernière nous. Pour le moment, ça va ? Tu piges ? s'inquiéta Gemini.

Le juge acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Gemini reprit.

— Tu as le droit à un rebond, mais tu peux renvoyer la balle à la volée. Les limites du court sont les lignes rouges supérieures et la ligne basse du mur frontal, continua d'expliquer Kanon tout en montrant les lignes en question. Si la balle touche l'une des lignes, il y a faute.

Rhadamanthe regarda le terrain puis son hôte, incrédule. Le bleuté sourit affectueusement à la mou que faisait le blond.

— Bon ok ! Pour aujourd'hui en s'en tiendra là, fit Kanon.

— Très bien. J'ai une chance d'être meilleur que toi ? demanda sans conviction Rhadamanthe.

— Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

— Pas sûr, en fait ! sourit enfin l'invité du club.

L'atmosphère s'allégeait entre les deux les hommes. Kanon engagea la partie en faisant bien attention à retenir ses frappes. La petite balle noire se cognait dans tous les murs. Le juge se perdait parfois à la chercher tant elle passait vite devant ses soleils. Au bout de plusieurs minutes difficiles, Rhadamanthe commença à comprendre le jeu et à prendre plaisir grâce à Gemini qui l'aidait pendant le jeu. Le temps s'écoula au rythme des rebonds de la balle. Sur le parquet, matière de la surface de jeu, les chaussures de sport crissaient à chacun des pas des joueurs.

Le juge regardait parfois son hôte. Celui-ci semblait ne pas souffrir du rythme du jeu alors que lui sentait sa respiration se saccader de plus en plus. Le squash est un sport endurant, développant les réflexes, la rapidité, la souplesse et sollicite le muscle cardiaque. Rhadamanthe n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'effort mais il se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait pratiquer cette discipline et si possible avec Kanon car il s'avérait être un bon professeur.

Gemini avait réservé le cours pour quarante cinq minutes et ce temps était déjà presque écoulé. Les explications avaient pris du temps mais pour une première séance le juge s'était plutôt bien débrouillé et Kanon ne se priva pas pour le lui dire.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda le bleuté.

— Oui mais je suis vidé. Merci pour cette découverte, répondit le blond haletant.

— De rien. Je suis content que cela t'aie plus et puis tu te débrouilles pas trop mal.

— Merci. C'est physique mais c'est bon. Mais tu n'as pas l'air de souffrir, cela fait combien de temps que tu pratiques ? l'interrogea le juge.

— Et bien… Je joue depuis près de quinze ans et j'ai enseigné aussi pendant environ trois ans mais j'ai arrêté. Je préfère jouer pour le plaisir aujourd'hui.

— C'est dommage, tu expliques très bien.

— Merci. Aller, à la douche, avant d'attraper froid !

— Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ? interrogea le juge.

— Une blessure. Mon genou gauche s'est tordu trois fois dans le mauvais lors d'une chute alors que je jouais un match de qualif' national. Et ma belle carrière de joueur pro s'est volatilisé.

— Désolé de l'apprendre. Mais pourquoi tu n'enseignes plus ?

— Oh ce n'est rien, j'ai accepté l'idée maintenant. Je ne suis pas assez patient pour l'enseignement.

— Tu te trompes. Avec moi, tu as été parfait ! s'autorisa à dire le blond, un peu gêné néanmoins.

— Merci ! Mais tu dois avoir un peu près mon âge. C'est avec les jeunes que j'ai du mal, sourit Kanon. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec eux, mais ce n'est pas grave j'aime mon bar et j'ai plusieurs idées pour l'améliorer.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient maintenant dans les vestiaires du club. Ils prirent leurs affaires et pénétrèrent dans les douches collectives. Rhadamanthe ne s'attendait pas à cela. Ce n'est pas que cela le dérangeait mais se doucher en la présence de Kanon l'effrayait un peu. Gemini commençait sérieusement à le hanter et l'attirance qu'il avait pour lui ne cessait qu'augmenter même s'il refusait de se l'admettre alors le voir là près de lui, nu, couvert d'un millier de gouttelettes … Comment allait-il supporter cette vue ?

Kanon vit le visage de son invité passer par une multitudes d'expressions. Lui, faisait attention de toujours cacher son désir, ne sachant toujours pas comment se déclarer à un hétéro. Intérieurement, il soupira.

— Si tu ne veux pas te doucher ici, au fond il y a des cabines fermées, dit-il à contre-coeur.

C'était une occasion pour Gemini de pouvoir lorgner sur le corps athlétique de Rhadamanthe sans que celui-ci ne le remarque. Mais, il ne voulait pas non plus le mettre mal à l'aise. Le blond se trouva juste un peu stupide face à sa réaction. Après tout, ils étaient entre hommes. Oui, mais voilà. Il s'agissait de Kanon.

— Non, c'est bon, répondit au bout d'un moment le juge.

Le blond s'efforçait de ne pas s'attarder sur le corps de Kanon. Le bleuté, quant à lui, sentait son organe de vie s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il s'attardait sur les courbes du juge. Imaginant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Imaginant faire glisser ses doigts sur sa peau et essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait ressentir en sentant les mains de Rhadamanthe sur son épiderme. Il se rabroua mentalement. Mais c'était trop tard. Sa libido commençait à se manifester. Il était en mauvaise position. Rhadamanthe se figea en constatant que son hôte ne décrochait pas ses émeraudes de lui.

— Quoi ? fit le juge un peu trop sèchement.

Kanon ne pensait plus à rien. Il avançait lentement vers son vis-à-vis qui recula instinctivement d'un pas. Gemini n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du juge et déglutit silencieusement. Fierceness ne bougeait plus.

— Oï ! Kanon ! fit le blond, mais le concerné ne répondit pas.

Le bleuté s'empara des poignets de Rhadamanthe afin de l'empêcher de trop bouger et plaqua ses lèvres humides sur leurs jumelles, restée légèrement entre-ouverte. La langue avide de Kanon se freya un chemin dans l'antre du juge. Et alors qu'une danse sensuelle commençait, le blond se débattit. Kanon profita de ce moment pour mettre sa jambe droite entre celles de Fierceness ce qui lui permit de le pousser contre le mur. Rhadamanthe écarquilla ses soleils. Il se débattait toujours, mais Gemini tenait bon. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Fierceness se sentait étrangement bien, bien que son corps tremblait et que son rythme cardiaque ne cessait d'augmenter.

La position des deux hommes ne changea pas. Kanon accentuait même le contact de sa peau nue contre celle de Rhadamanthe. Leur cuisse touchait le membre de l'autre, celui de Gemini étant déjà gorgé de désir. Fierceness fut surpris de sentir l'excitation de son ami et fut d'autant surpris de son propre trouble. La langue avide de Kanon s'enroulait toujours autour de la sienne, et à vrai dire il ne se débattait presque plus, il appréciait même le moment. Mais lorsqu'il sentit son entrave se relâcher, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il en profita pour se libérer totalement et assigna un coup de poing magistral à son vis-à-vis, qui recula de plusieurs pas.

Le juge le toisa plus qu'il ne le regarda et ayant fini de se doucher avant tout ça, quitta l'endroit d'un pas sûr et sans un mot. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit du club de sport sans même attendre son ami. Sur le chemin qui le conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture, le blond s'égara dans les méandres de ses pensées. Ce qui venait de se passer avec Kanon, il ne l'avait certes pas vu venir mais il n'avait pas vraiment détesté cela non plus. Néanmoins, il ne voulait toujours pas admettre qu'il avait des sentiments pour Kanon. Sa réaction tardive, le surprit également. Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de le cogner et pourquoi s'être laisser prendre au jeu du baiser ? Rhadamanthe ne savait plus s'il devait être en colère contre lui ou envers Gemini.

Kanon, quant à lui, resta un moment dans les douches. Debout, le dos appuyé contre la faïence et la tête baissée, il laissait le jet d'eau le submerger. Il ne faisait que de repenser à ce moment. Pourquoi avoir succombé à cette pulsion qui l'avait envahi ? Il se remémorait l'expression de Rhadamanthe. Décontenancée.

— J'ai tout fiché par terre, murmura pour lui, Kanon.

De retour chez lui, Gemini vit que Rhadamanthe était parti. Cela ne l'étonna pas. Il regagna son appartement et s'empara de son téléphone portable. Il fallait éclaircir la situation, il devait s'excuser. S'excuser ? Mais de quoi ? D'être tombé amoureux de lui dès le premier regard ? Le bleuté soupira tout en recherchant le numéro de son ami dans son répertoire. Il lança la communication. La sonnerie retentissait. Encore et encore. Rhadamanthe ne répondit pas et la messagerie se déclencha.

— Rhadamanthe, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, enfin si je le sais mais je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Tu as le droit d'être en colère mais j'aimerais t'expliquer en direct et pas sur ton répondeur ? Alors, s'il te plait, rappelle-moi !

Gemini s'en voulait. Par sa faute, il venait de perdre un ami à défaut d'un petit ami. Il n'espérait qu'une chose, c'est que le blond rappelle…

Lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, Rhadamanthe se précipita pour l'atteindre. Il voulut répondre en voyant le nom « GEMINI » mais une partie de lui refusait d'appuyer sur le bouton. Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, il écouta le message que lui avait laissé son bourreau. Son organe de vie menaça de s'extirper de sa poitrine alors qu'il entendait le son de sa voix, beaucoup moins enjouée qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se rendit vite compte que Kanon n'allait pas bien, pourtant il ne put se résoudre à l'appeler. Ses propres sentiments étant encore beaucoup trop confus.

—

Voilà prés de trois semaines que les vingt quatre heures du Mans étaient passés. Et autant de temps qu'Albafica avait succombé au charme du terrible Minos.

— Comment cela se passe avec ton chéri ? demanda Shion.

— Et bien tout va bien. Il est comme il y a un mois. Prévenant, gentil, intentionné et j'en passe, répondit le bleuté heureux.

— Je suis content pour toi, Alba. Tu mérites d'être heureux.

Les deux amis déjeunaient ensemble. C'était samedi et ils avaient été au dojo pour s'entraîner un peu. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas pu le faire. Chacun d'eux ayant des obligations ailleurs.

— Merci, Shion. Je peux te demander quelque chose d'assez personnel ? hésita à demander le bleuté.

— Oui bien sûr !

— Comment as-tu su que tu étais tombé amoureux de Dohko et comment as-tu su que c'était…. comment dire ? …. Le bon ? questionna gêné Albafica.

Shion sourit tendrement à son ami et répondit sans hésiter.

— Je pense qu'on ne sait jamais vraiment. Mais si je dois te dire quelque chose, alors ce sera : écoute ton coeur.

— Hmm ! Quand lui as-tu dis « je t'aime » pour la première fois ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret, précisa le jeune homme.

— Oh non ! Ca ne l'est pas. Pas pour toi ! sourit l'écrivain. Il me semble que je lui ai dit plusieurs semaines après notre première fois. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Je… je … j'aimerai lui dire mais j'ose pas, avoua en rosissant légèrement le bleuté.

— Ha oui ! La première fois ce n'est pas facile à dire. Je comprends. Personne ne te force à lui dire, si ?

— Non c'est vrai !

— Alors ça viendra tout seul. Laisse faire ton coeur.

— Tu as sans doute raison. Comment avait réagi Dohko ? tenta t-il de demander.

— Ah ! Bonne question. Il a été tellement surpris qu'il n'a rien dit, se souvient-il.

— Même pas qu'il t'aimait aussi ?

— Non, même pas. Mais il s'est rattrapé le lendemain, fit Shion en faisant un clin d'oeil à son ami.

L'écrivain se revoyait quelques années auparavant au travers Albafica et cela lui rappela que lui aussi avait douté.

— Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant. Ne te prends pas la tête, laisse faire les choses et tu verras que tout viendra naturellement.

— Sans doute…, le botaniste n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais se dit qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son ami.

—

De son côté, Minos était en compagnie de ses amis de toujours. Rhadamanthe avait enfin accepté une virée avec lui et Eaque. Il n'avait toujours pas l'air en forme et ne disait toujours rien. Mais ce jour, il était avec eux et apparement d'humeur assez morose. Le trio infernal s'était retrouvé au « Caïna » pour le déjeuner. Bien évidement, le principal sujet de conversation était la relation de Minos.

— Alors où en es-tu avec ta « proie » ? demanda le commissaire à Minos.

— Et bien, ça suit son cours.

— En temps normal, tu serais déjà à l'étape suivante : l'humilier, intervint froidement Fierceness.

— Oui c'est vrai ça ! Tu n'aurais pas succombé à sa beauté, par hasard ? dit mielleusement Eaque.

— Oui peut-être un peu, en effet. Et je vous avoues que je me sens bien avec lui. Il est intelligent et intéressant. Beau. Il est vraiment différent de toutes mes autres proies. Et oui, j'hésite à lui faire mal.

— Serais-tu enfin tombé amoureux ? le questionna le policier.

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être…, dit-il pour lui même.

Les deux autres s'entre-regardèrent et sourirent franchement. Mais ils se ravisèrent rapidement.

— Mais je ne me vois pas encore me poser. Je m'amuse trop !

Rhadamanthe et Eaque soupirèrent de concert. Leur ami les désespérait au plus haut point.

— Mais enfin Minos ! Tu viens de dire que tu étais bien avec lui et que tu étais amoureux alors pourquoi ? s'énerva presque le blond qui ne comprenait vraiment son vieil ami.

— Oui c'est vrai, je l'ai dit. Mais jouer avec mes proies me plait davantage.

— Tu es étrange. Tu trouves quelqu'un que te plait et tu vas le jeter comme un moins que rien ! enchérit le commissaire.

— Oui et c'est mon problème pas le votre, il me semble ! gronda le juge argenté. D'ailleurs je dois vous laisser. Le gars qui vient d'entrer vient me chercher.

Minos se leva, salua ses acolytes et quitta le restaurant. Le juge et le policier se sentirent désolés pour le pauvre Albafica, qu'ils avaient trouvé fort sympathique, car ils savaient ce que préparait leur ami. Ils soupirèrent quasiment en même temps.

— Quand comprendra t-il ? fit remarquer le commissaire.

— Aucune idée.

— Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne nous parles plus.

— Rien !

— C'est bon Rhad, on te connait. Alors ? insista Eaque.

— Je vous le dirais quand je saurais ! s'énerva presque le blond.

—

Alors qu'ils quittaient le restaurant où ils venaient de dîner, Albafica se figea. Shion, inquiet, l'observa et lui parla mais le bleuté ne pipa mot ni ne bougea. L'écrivain se tourna alors vers l'endroit où fixait Alba et resta, lui aussi, bloqué sur ce qu'il voyait. Il se reprit et tenta de faire réagir le bleuté.

— Alba ! Alba ! fit Shion en secouant son ami.

Mais le-dit Alba ne bougeait pas. Ce qu'il voyait lui faisait mal jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. Bien plus mal que lorsqu'il s'était séparé de son ex. Il se sentit trahit, humilié, sale…

— ALBAFICA ! s'écria une dernière fois Shion faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes dans la rue.

— Pourquoi ? murmura le bleuté au bord des larmes.

La scène qui se jouait devant lui était comme un mirage. Irréaliste. Minos était là devant lui, un peu plus loin sur le trottoir. Il enlaçait en pleine rue un autre homme, plus jeune que le botaniste, brun aux cheveux courts. De carrure, il semblait plus petit que Minos mais ce qu'il voyait de son corps - le gars portait des vêtements très moulants - lui suggérait une musculature bien formée. Shion se mordit la langue pour ne pas faire une esclandre sur la voie publique. Son ami n'avait pas besoin de cela maintenant, et puis personne n'avait à savoir qu'Albafica était gay. Dans quelques semaines il sera à la merci de tous les médias, il était inutile de mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

Le bleuté sentait son corps lui échapper. Le faire souffrir comme jamais. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Etaient les seuls mots qu'il pouvait prononcer. Shion le soutenait car ses jambes lui faisaient elles aussi défaut. C'est là que l'argenté se retourna sur sa proie. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas là par hasard, Albafica lui avait dit où il se rendrait avec Shion après leur entrainement. Le jeu passait à la vitesse supérieure. Mais il se produisit une chose étrange. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Albafica s'avança vers lui sans un mot et sans que l'écrivain ne puisse l'en empêcher. Ses autres proies préféraient faire volte-face et partir en pleurant, le faisant bien sûr jubiler.

Albafica était à présent à deux petits mètres de son amant, où plutôt son ex-amant à en croire ce qu'il voyait. Le botaniste sentait sa poitrine le déchirer de l'intérieur, il avait l'impression de marcher sur du coton mais il avança encore d'un pas. Le dos droit, le menton relevé. Ha ça non ! Jamais plus il ne baissera la tête. Il regardait celui qu'il aimait droit dans les yeux et se planta juste devant lui. Minos fut surpris du comportement de sa proie, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire perfidement.

Albafica resta stoïque, bien que les larmes menaçaient de couler. Il riva ses iris à ceux Minos durant une minute, qui sembla être plus longue que cela, puis sans un mot le contourna et avança droit devant lui. Alors seulement, il laissa sortir sa peine, sa colère. Shion le rattrapa sans même un regard pour ce goujat qui venait de trahir son ami.

Minos, quant à lui, ressentait une chose inhabituelle. Ses entrailles le serraient, son organe de vie ne s'activait pas comme à l'accoutumée. Son corps semblait vouloir l'opposé de ce que voulait son esprit. Lorsque le botaniste s'était arrêté devant lui, une partie de lui voulu le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, alors que son esprit ne voulait que jouer. Que penser de tout cela ? Quelle partie de son être devait-il écouter ?

Pendant ce laps de temps, le don Juan qui accompagnait Dukkespiller n'en menait pas large et avait vite compris qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise. Néanmoins, il resta ventousé au juge pour le plus grand bonheur du concerné et le plus grand malheur d'Albafica.

—

Shion suivait Albafica, sans un mot. Le bleuté semblait avancer droit devant sans but précis. L'écrivain avait appelé Dohko pour lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer et lui dire qu'il ne savait pas quand il rentrerai car il ne souhaitait pas laisser leur ami seul. Ce n'est que près d'une heure plus tard, qu'Albafica reprit ses esprits. Son regard resta néanmoins vide et la douleur qu'il ressentit en voyant Minos n'avait pas disparue. Bien au contraire…

— Pourquoi a t-il agi ainsi ? Au moment où j'allais lui dire que je… je…, prit de sanglot, il ne put terminer sa phrase.

Shion l'enlaça tendrement. Il était peiné de voir Albafica ainsi. Minos avait l'air pourtant correct. Que pouvait-il répondre ?

— Je ne sais pas. J'aimerai pouvoir répondre mais je ne peux pas.

Le bleuté se laissa aller à toute sa peine dans les bras réconfortants de son ami. L'écrivain avait texté à Dohko l'endroit ils se trouvaient afin qu'il puisse venir les récupérer. Pour le bien d'Albafica, le couple avait décidé de l'héberger du moins pour le reste de l'après midi et pour la nuit. Ils leur étaient impossible de le laisser seul. Ils durent batailler mais Alba finit par accepter.

L'écrivain et son amant ne savaient pas comment réconforter leur ami. Ils avaient passé l'après midi à soutenir et rassurer Albafica qui pensait n'avoir pas les qualités nécessaire pour garder un homme près de lui. Il désespérait de pouvoir trouver son âme soeur, alors qu'il pensait l'avoir trouvé en Minos. Dans la soirée, et après avoir déversé sa toute se peine, le bleuté finit s'endormir.

—

Dukkespiller se perdait dans ses sombres pensées. Il errait plus qu'il ne marchait. Pendu à son bras, le jeunot qu'il avait trouvé dans un bar gay ne cessait de lui demander qui était le type aux longs cheveux bleutés qu'ils avaient croisé. Minos ne l'entendait pas. Minos ne se sentait pas comme à l'accoutumée. Tout sonnait faux en lui. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Il avait réussi son coup, pourtant. Albafica était amoureux de lui, c'était indéniable et sa chute venait d'être sévère alors pourquoi l'argenté ne jubilait-il pas ? Pourquoi tout son être le faisait-il souffrir ?

Le Don Juan qui l'accompagnait commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs mais malgré toutes ses questions, Minos décida de jouer avec ce minot. Tout en marchant, le juge prit la direction d'un hôtel dans lequel il pourrait facilement profiter de son hôte qui ne semblait pas farouche.

A peine arrivée dans la chambre, Minos lui ordonna de se déshabiller. Le jeune homme commença alors un effeuillement érotique pensant lui faire plaisir. Mais le juge n'était pas d'humeur coquine, il voulait juste le prendre. Se défouler. Il le stoppa dans son élan et lui intima de faire vite et sans chichi. Le Don Juan tiqua mais accepta. Lorsque le dernier morceau de tissus tomba au sol Minos s'approcha tel un prédateur en chasse. Il caressa le visage d'ange de celui qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre dans son lit. Juste une fois, une unique fois. Après lui, il repartira à la chasse d'une proie qui en veuille la peine. Lui, n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte qui n'arrivait pas à la hauteur de la cheville de sa Rose. _Sa Rose !_ Pourquoi comparer ce jeunot à Albafica ? Dukkespiller chassa ses pensées et se pencha vers le corps nu qui se trouvait devant lui.

— _Comment s'appelle ce type déjà ?_ pensa Minos en plaquant brutalement ses lèvres sur celles offertes.

Ce baiser plus violant que fougueux prit fin à l'initiative de l'argenté. L'autre avait un mal fou à reprendre ses esprits et sa respiration.

— Tu … tu es en manque ma parole ! sourit le bellâtre.

— C'est pas tes affaires ! répliqua sèchement Minos. Rappelle moi ton nom, j'ai oublié !

— Ce n'est pas très sympa ça…, fit mielleusement la proie.

Devant l'air autoritaire du juge et ayant peur que cela ne tourne mal pour lui, il finit par redonner son nom.

— Seiya, dit-il tremblotant.

— Ha oui ! C'était ça ! fit froidement remarquer le juge.

Seiya déglutit difficilement. Il se demanda quel genre de personnage était en fait l'argenté qui lui avait proposé de faire plus ample connaissance. Sur le coup, il avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée, de plus ce Minos était attirant à souhait. Mais le brun commençait à regretter.

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, Minos attrapa le poignet du minot et le fit tourner sur lui même brutalement. Seiya faisait dos à son bourreau qui commença une caresse dangereuse. Son index glissa érotiquement depuis la gorge offerte en passant lentement sur le sternum devenu sensible, puis continua sa course vers la masculinité durcissante du brun qui frissonnait de désir et de peur. Seiya laissait échapper à rythme régulier des gémissements faisants sourire sadiquement le juge. La main ferme de Minos effleura la hampe de chaire, à présent, fièrement dressée et la cajola lentement, très lentement afin de faire monter encore plus le désir chez sa proie. Seiya se détendit. Minos semblait être plus doux qu'il ne l'aurait cru à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Le brun soupira d'aise.

Jusque là, Dukkespiller ne pensait plus à rien. Il agissait presque comme un automate. Puis son esprit le trahit une fois encore. Une silhouette se glissa dans sa tête. Une longue toison bleuté se dessina. Puis, clairement il vit sa Rose. Albafica était un bel homme, intelligent, drôle et surprenant. De colère, il serra sa prise. Seiya hurla de douleur alors que la jouissance le guettait. Ce cri fit sortir Minos de sa léthargie. Ce son le fit rire, ce rire presque démoniaque qu'il pouvait avoir parfois. Alors, il serra davantage sa main.

— Arr… arrête … tu me… fais … mal, réussit à dire difficilement Seiya avec un flot de grimaces sur le visage.

Le juge ne dit rien. Ses orbes étaient sans vie. Son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? POURQUOI ? Sans réfléchir, il baissa son pantalon tandis que sa main avait relâché la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la virilité du minot, reprenant une caresse plus douce. Le brun se laissa vite aller à la jouissance et se répandit dans la main cajoleuse. Cette même main se freya un chemin vers l'intimité du brun qui se raidit en sentant une intrusion un peu trop agressive mais Minos savait y faire. Il fit lentement glisser sa langue sur la nuque de Seiya afin de détourner son attention et cela fonctionna puisqu'il sentit à peine une deuxième invasion.

Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant. Seiya geignit de mécontentement lorsqu'il sentit son hôte retirer ses doigts de son intimité mais il n'eut pas le temps de réclamer de l'attention de la part de son bourreau puisque celui-ci pénétra en lui d'un coup de rein puissant, le laissant sans voix. Minos ne prenait aucun plaisir à coucher avec ce type, dont le nom lui échappait encore, et puis à vrai dire il s'en fichait comme de sa première dent.

Les mouvements de l'argenté étaient devenus répétitifs et assez brutaux. Seiya n'en pouvait plus mais les assauts de Minos l'empêchait de s'exprimer correctement. Il subissait, il souffrait et ne prenait quasiment pas de plaisir. Le juge ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il donnait l'impression de déverser sa colère sur ce pauvre type. Colère ? Pourquoi était-il en colère ?

Minos cessa de marteler son jouet. L'arrêt fut net. Seiya avait dû mal à reprendre son souffle mais il fut ravi que ce moment soit terminé. Etrangement, le bourreau s'était arrêté avant sa propre jouissance, ce qui étonna le brun, et se retira. L'argenté regarda sa prise mais il ne ressentit rien d'autre que la colère qui l'envahissait depuis quelques minutes. D'habitude dans ces moments, il se délectait du corps d'un minot en pensant à la tristesse que ressentait la proie qu'il venait d'humilier. Mais en cet instant, rien de tout cela n'arrivait.

Sans dire un mot, il alla dans la salle de bain où il se glissa sous un jet d'eau froide afin de se remettre les idées en place. Pendant ce temps, Seiya resta alangui sur le ventre et reprenait lentement sa respiration. La douleur cuisante qu'il ressentait s'estompait peu à peu mais il redoutait le retour de son hôte.

Quinze minutes plus tard, l'eau avait cessé de s'écouler. Seiya déglutit difficilement pensant à ce qu'allait lui faire subir Minos. Le juge sortit de la salle de bain, nu, puis il se rhabilla. Il quitta ensuite la chambre sans un mot ni même un regard pour le brun qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

—

Dukkespiller avait rejoint son appartement directement après avoir quitté l'hôtel et le minot qu'il y avait emmené. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Rien ne lui donnait envie de rire et de s'amuser. Rien, même pas la tête qu'avait fait Albafica en le voyant avec ce type ramassé dans un bar gay. A peine rentré, il se servit un verre d'aquavit et se vautra dans son canapé. Par précaution, il avait pris la bouteille avec lui. Ce soir, il voulait se saouler. Ce soir, il ne voulait plus penser.

—

Etrangement, il se remit à penser à sa Rose. Albafica était resté fier face à lui, et c'était bien la première fois que l'une de ses proies agissaient ainsi. Comment allait-il ? Que faisait-il ? Et avec qui se trouvait-il ? Sûrement Shion et Dohko, pensa le juge.

— Mais pourquoi suis-je inquiet pour lui ? Je ne le suis jamais ! Alors pourquoi lui ? Rahhh ! Merde ! Arrête dont de penser à lui ! s'énerva Minos. C'est bien ce que je voulais, non !

L'argenté se resservit un verre de son alcool préféré et le but en une seule gorgée. La brulure qu'il ressentait dans l'oesophage était telle que pendant une minute il ne pensait à rien d'autre. De toute la soirée, la bouteille d'aquavit ne le quitta pas. Il la vida entièrement avant de s'endormir comme une loque en pensant à sa Rose.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**RAR :**

 **Abella : ** Merci pour ta fidélité et pour cette review ainsi que pour les compliments. ^^

Ha oui, Minos est un bel enfoiré mais s'il n'avait pas agit ainsi cela n'aurait pas été lui. Il est ainsi et on ne peut pas le changer, malheureusement :(

Beaucoup de personnes on crut que ce serait Rhad qui ferait le premier pas, mais non… Je voulais que ce soit Kanon qui se laisse porter par ses sentiments ^^.

Oui je fais de la moto depuis longtemps maintenant, c'est une grande passion mais je roule moins depuis quelques années pour mon plus grand désespoir. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Albafica se noyait dans le travail. Sa présentation arrivait à grand pas maintenant, plus que quelques jours et il serait mis en avant. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Minos et avait encore du mal à se remettre de sa rupture. Minos avait été tellement doux, intentionné, charmeur que le voir avec ce bellâtre lui avait retourner les tripes comme jamais. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé ce jour là.

Tous ses amis étaient inquiets pour lui et plus aucun d'eux ne savait quoi faire. Il ne sortait plus. Ne faisait plus de sport. Il ne les appelait pas. Non ! Juste le travail. Même avec Lugonis, l'ambiance était lourde. Il était tard, le botaniste picorait plus qu'il ne mangeait. D'ailleurs, il avait perdu beaucoup de poids. La télévision était allumée mais il ne la regardait pas. Son regard restait figé dans le vide et rien ne l'intéressait. Puis ce soir, son téléphone sonna, encore. Par habitude, il regarda l'écran afin de savoir qui appelait à cette heure tardive.

Il écarquilla ses orbes. Sa respiration cessa. Une douleur incommensurable le prit dans ses entrailles. Ne voulant pas répondre, il éloigna l'appareil de lui mais en même temps, dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur le soulagerait peut-être. Le temps de sa réflexion, la sonnerie stoppa et une minute plus tard le téléphone émit de nouveau un son. C'était la boîte vocale. Tremblant, Albafica fit la manipulation pour écouter le message. Au son de la voix de ce traitre, son sang se glaça.

— _Bonsoir ma Rose, enfin Albafica. Je ne pense pas que tu acceptes encore ce petit nom et je le comprends parfaitement. J'aurai dû t'appeler depuis longtemps mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas dans mon tempérament. J'aimerai te parler. Je pense beaucoup à toi, à nous depuis… depuis ce jour là. Oui ! Je sais ce que tu penses : c'est moi qui l'ai cherché. Et tu as entièrement raison… Je me souviens que lundi est le jour où tu feras ta présentation, je viendrais comme promis et j'espère pouvoir te parler, ne me rejette pas. Bonne nuit._

Le bleuté avait déjà tellement pleuré qu'aucune larme ne pointa sur les bords de ses yeux. Il fixait son téléphone. Il ne voulait plus voir Minos. Plus jamais. Il décida donc de ne pas répondre à ce message et alla se coucher.

—

Depuis le fameux jour où il s'était montré avec un jeunot à Albafica, Minos n'allait pas vraiment bien. Il n'avait jamais revu ce Seiya et n'avait pas tenté de jouer avec d'autres proies. Il pensait et repensait à ce moment. Ce moment où d'habitude sa proie se sent si humiliée qu'elle déguerpit en pleurant, mais sa Rose n'avait pas agi ainsi. Non ! Albafica lui avait fait face et d'une manière très digne, c'est cela qui l'estomaqua le plus.

A de très nombreuses reprises, le juge avait voulu le contacter mais son ego l'en empêcha chaque fois. Il reconnut, il y avait seulement quelques semaines, auprès de ses amis que sa Rose lui manquait, qu'il pensait à lui souvent pour ne pas dire tout le temps. Avec du recul, il savait aujourd'hui qu'il était tombé amoureux du bleuté. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un comptait vraiment pour lui et lui, comme l'idiot qu'il était, n'avait vu que son jeu qui pour une fois ne l'avait pas fait jubilé autant que d'ordinaire.

C'est Eaque qui lui avait conseillé d'appeler le botaniste car il était de plus en plus mal. Le commissaire en avait assez de la mauvaise humeur de son comparse. Minos était pire qu'à l'accoutumée. Même au tribunal, ses collègues ne le supportaient plus. Il ne savait plus parler, il ne faisait qu'hurler sur les pauvres personnes qui tentaient de faire bien leur travail, mais ce n'était jamais assez pour le terrible juge.

Fidèle à lui même, Minos ne prit son téléphone que lorsqu'il le décida. Il n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres, ni se mettre à découvert. Chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement et uniquement devant des personnes de confiance. Mais Albafica en valait la peine. Alors pour une fois, il écouta ses amis et son coeur. Même Rhadamanthe le soutenait, alors que lui même se sentait au plus mal. L'argenté savait qu'il lui serait difficile de s'excuser ou convaincre sa douce Rose de lui parler. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il espérait…

Entendre la voix du bleuté, lui avait serré les entrailles. Il se remémora leurs tendres moments, son sourire, sa silhouette et son visage blême de ce fameux jour où il fit basculer leur couple. Il soupira longuement, puis à la fin de l'annonce vocal de sa Rose, laissa son propre message. Une part de lui fut heureux qu'il ne décroche pas car cela aurait été plus délicat de parler, mais il aurait temps souhaité l'entendre prononcer quelques mots, ou même juste respirer.

—

Ce soir là, Albafica ne trouva pas le sommeil aussi facilement qu'il le pensa. Les mots de Minos résonnaient dans son esprit. Encore et encore. Sa voix était différente. Lointaine, fade, sans envie, triste. Absolument le contraire de ce qu'il se souvenait. De plus, de ce triste jour Alba se souvenait de son rire sadique qu'il semblait avoir perdu. Vraiment, il ne savait pas quoi penser de cet appel. Est-ce là encore une manière pour l'argenté de se jouer de lui ? Ou regrettait-il vraiment ses actes ?

Une bonne partie de la nuit, le bleuté fut envahi par l'image de son _Griffon_. A plusieurs reprises, il s'était levé pour éviter de tourner en rond dans son lit. Une fois, il fut si tenté d'entendre la voix de son amour qu'il réécouta le message. Néanmoins, il se refusa de lui répondre et encore moins de lui laisser une chance de se rattraper. Pour lui cette histoire était close, même s'il en souffrait. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que le botaniste put trouver le sommeil, heureusement pour lui que c'était samedi.

En se levant la première chose que fit Albafica se fut de se rendre dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche récupératrice. Alors qu'il démêlait sa longue chevelure soyeuse, il s'attarda sur son visage. Il avait des cernes horribles autour de ses saphirs. Seulement voilà, ce midi il était invité à déjeuner chez Shion et Dohko. Il n'avait pas pu refuser cette fois. Mais là, il se doutait que ses amis ne le laisserait pas en paix en voyant son visage ainsi.

—

Rhadamanthe poussa la lourde porte vitrée de la galerie. Pourquoi ses pas l'avait-il conduit ici ? Ca, il l'ignorait. Maintenant qu'il était là il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et autant profiter pour acheter un des tableaux de Saga Gemini.

— Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? fit une voix derrière lui.

— Bonjour, répondit le blond en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

— Oh, désolé je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Vous êtres l'ami de mon beau-frère, je ne me trompe pas ? demanda Shura.

— On peut dire cela en effet, murmura presque le juge surprenant le galériste.

— Si vous cherchez Kanon, je suis désolé mais il n'est pas là. Et à vrai dire, il ne vient que rarement.

Rhadamanthe fut déçu d'apprendre cela, une petite part au fond de lui espérait voir l'être de ses songes. Il se reprit assez vite afin de ne rien montrer de son trouble.

— Je ne le cherche pas spécialement. Je suis ici car j'aimerai acheter une toile de monsieur Gemini.

— Oh ! Merci mais appelez-moi Saga. Et vous, si ma mémoire ne flanche pas, c'est Rhadamanthe, sourit le jumeau de Kanon.

Le juge se retourna brusquement dès les premiers mots qu'il entendit. L'intonation des voix des jumeaux était quasiment identique. Un instant, il pensa que cela pouvait être le cadet, au même moment son coeur rata un battement. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée.

— C'est cela, en effet.

— Et par rapport à mon frère, vous êtes peu bavard, enchérit Saga. Donc, vous voulez acheter une de mes toiles ? Avez-vous déjà fait votre choix ? l'interrogea Gemini.

— Oui, enfin si elle n'est pas encore vendue. Je l'ai remarqué lorsque je suis venu avec … Kanon.

Prononcer le nom de celui qui hantait ses pensées était un crève-coeur pour le blond qui devait bien admettre que Kanon lui manquait fortement.

— Et bien, allons voir, reprit Shura.

Les trois hommes s'engouffrèrent dans le dédale de peinture et quelques minutes plus tard, l'oeuvre, repérer par Rhadamanthe, fut trouvée. Par chance, elle n'avait pas encore été vendue.

— Et bien, vous avez de la chance, cher ami car la semaine dernière nous avons vendu plusieurs toiles.

— Pourquoi celle-ci plus qu'une autre ? lui demanda l'artiste.

Pour le juge la réponse était simple mais pas facile à avouer. En fait lors de sa première visite ici, son regard s'était arrêté sur ce tableau mais surtout sur celui qui le regardait fixement. Acheter cette toile, lui permettait de revivre les quelques moments passés avec Kanon tout en lui rappelant qu'il avait été stupide de pas admettre ses sentiments plus tôt. Maintenant, il devait être trop tard.

— Je dirais qu'elle me parle et me ressemble plus. Difficile à expliquer en fait.

Saga n'était pas convaincu de l'explication. Il était vrai qu'il avait vu Rhadamanthe observer ce tableau mais pas autant intensément qu'il ne regardait son jumeau. Il soupira intérieurement. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour son cadet et le blond car visiblement les deux étaient autant malheureux l'un que l'autre. Mais que faire ?

— Je vous la fais livrer ou vous voulez l'emporter maintenant ? l'interrogea Shura.

— Je préfère vous laisser le soin de la faire livrer.

— Très bien, je prépare les papiers et la facture. Vous pouvez restez là avec Saga, je viendrai vous chercher dès que tout sera prêt.

Le juge acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Shura s'éloigna, assez fier de sa stratégie afin de laisser son amant et Rhadamanthe ensemble. Il se douta que Saga ne pourrait s'empêcher de parler de Kanon avec le juge.

— Il n'est pas bien depuis un moment, dit soudain Saga.

Fierceness écarquilla ses iris, tout son être se crispa. Il savait ! Mais que savait-il vraiment ?Saga vit une étrange lueur passer dans le regard de son interlocuteur. Gemini fut heureux de voir que ces quelques mots touchaient Rhadamanthe. Aussi, il continua.

— Nous sommes jumeaux, il m'a dit, sourit l'artiste. Vous devriez parler.

— Sans doute.

— Kanon m'a tout dit, y compris pourquoi vous alliez tous les ans au « Sanctuaire ».

— Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret.

— Pourquoi avoir cessé de le voir ?

— Ca c'est mon problème ! fit remarquer le juge en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui c'est vrai ! Mais il s'agit également de mon frère et le voir triste ne me plait pas du tout. Quand il vous a rencontré, il avait retrouvé le sourire et la petite étincelle qu'il avait perdu dans le regard il y a longtemps. Et là, de nouveau son regard semble éteint. Je ne sais pas si vous le considérez comme un ami ou pas mais parlez lui. C'est tout ce que je vous demande pour qu'il ne reste pas dans le flou.

— Flou ? Je ne comprends pas.

— Ca c'est à lui de vous en parler. Vous m'avez l'air de quelqu'un de censé et pour le peu qu'on se connaisse, je vous apprécie. Mais je vous demande d'être clair avec lui.

— Désolé de vous déranger, mais tous les papiers sont prêts, il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer.

— Très bien, je vous suis.

Rhadamanthe ne comprit pas toute la conversation avec Saga et fut surpris de ses propos. Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé ainsi ? Pourquoi Kanon était-il déprimé depuis leur dernière entrevue ? Serait-ce à cause de ce qui s'était passé dans les douches du club de squash ? Cette discussion le perturba bien plus qu'il ne le pensa.

Les papiers signés et le règlement effectué, Rhadamanthe prit congé de Saga et de Shura. Un goût amer resta cependant bloqué dans la gorge du blond. Sa conversation avec l'aîné des Gemini l'avait secoué. Sur le chemin qui devait le conduire jusqu'à son appartement, le juge tenta de réfléchir posément. Il reprit tous les événements dans l'ordre chronologique et en fit l'analyse. Les mots de Saga résonnaient dans son esprit. Que voulait dire l'artiste ? Se pourrait-il que … ?

—

C'est Dohko qui ouvrit la porte à leur invité. Au premier coup d'oeil, il sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

— Alba ! Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, que t'arrive t-il ? s'inquiéta le brun.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Dohko. Ca va, juste un peu fatigué car j'ai mal dormi cette nuit, dit le bleuté en espérant que cela suffise.

— Alba ? ! s'écria Shion en voyant le visage blême et fatigué de son ami.

Le pauvre Albafica soupira mais tenta de sourire afin de rassurer ses amis. Cependant, il n'y croyait pas lui-même alors aucun d'eux ne pouvait y croire.

— Ce n'est rien, ça passera, s'efforça à dire le bleuté.

— Ne mens pas ! Pas à nous ! Nous sommes tes amis et tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais, expliqua Shion.

— Oui, je le sais. Merci. Mais je n'ai pas envie de vous ennuyer avec cela. Hummm, ça sent bon, fit Albafica pour détourner la conversation.

Ses hôtes n'étaient pas dupes mais si leur ami n'avait pas envie de parler, ils ne pouvaient pas l'y obliger.

— Merci, fit Dohko. J'ai fait mes spécialités chinoises, je sais que tu en raffoles.

— C'est trop gentil, merci.

Les trois amis s'installèrent dans le salon afin de siroter un apéritif pendant que les plats du brun finissaient de cuire. Shion et Dohko essayèrent au mieux de ne plus poser de questions à leur invité au sujet des cernes sur son si fin visage. La discussion allait bon train. Tous trois étaient maintenant en train de déguster les délicieux mets que Dohko avait préparé. L'invité félicita le cuisinier comme toujours. Tout en déjeunant, ils parlèrent de plein de choses différentes, notamment sur les actualités ainsi que sur la présentation que devait bientôt faire Albafica.

— C'est toujours lundi ? demanda Dohko.

— Oui, à treize heures. Je suis anxieux, avoua le bleuté.

— Te connaissant, tu as sûrement déjà tout préparé et revu plusieurs fois ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, cela se passera bien. Tu verras ! le rassura Shion.

— Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

— Pourtant quelque chose semble te tracasser. Tu veux en parler ? le cuisinier tenta une nouvelle fois d'en savoir plus.

Et pour le coup, il eut raison de reposer la question. Albafica posa ses couverts de chaque côté de son assiette et sortit son téléphone portable de la poche arrière de son jean. Il sembla composer un numéro, puis mit le haut-parleur pour que ses amis puisse écouter. Alba venait d'appeler sa boîte vocale, il suivit les instructions afin de pouvoir réécouter l'appel archivé. Ses hôtes ne comprenaient pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, mais de dirent rien.

Ils écoutèrent attentivement le message que leur faisait écouter leur ami et comprirent pourquoi il était dans cet état. Albafica sentait les larmes lui monter dans les yeux. Son corps se tendait rien qu'en écoutant la voix de son ex-amant. Pourtant une part de lui, voulait y croire. Il l'aimait. Mais Minos l'avait fait souffrir, comment être sûr qu'il ne recommencera pas ?

— Il est gonflé de t'appeler et de te dire qu'il sera à ta présentation. Quel malotru ! s'esclaffa Shion qui sentait la colère l'envahir.

— Du calme, mon Bélier. S'énerver n'aidera pas notre ami, fit remarquer Dohko le sage.

— Oui, tu as raison Hū zī. Je suis désolé, Albafica.

— Ce n'est rien. J'ai pensé à lui et repensé à ce message toute la nuit ou presque. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Et puis, pour moi tout ça c'est fini. J'ai souffert et souffre encore. Juste au moment où j'allais lui avouer mes sentiments, Albafica avait les yeux humides et fini sa phrase presque dans un murmure.

— Que feras-tu s'il vient ? lui demanda Dohko.

— A vrai dire, j'espère qu'il ne viendra pas, souffla le bleuté.

— Oui, mais s'il vient ? reprit l'écrivain.

— Je l'ignore mais je ne veux pas lui parler, j'ai rien à lui dire !

— Et s'il était sérieux ? fit remarquer le brun.

— Comment pourrait-il l'être ? C'est lui qui a décidé cela, pas moi !

Il semblerait qu'Albafica ait pris sa décision. Dohko ne le montra pas mais il avait deviné chez Minos une sorte de regret dans la voix. Imperceptible, mais présente.

— Je comprends, mais tu devrais lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Rien ne t'oblige après de succomber de nouveau. Mais tu devrais l'écouter.

Le botaniste refusa catégoriquement de parler à Minos et demanda à ses amis de bien vouloir changer de conversation. Starhill et Qiu s'inclinèrent. Le reste du repas et de l'après midi fut plus léger et se termina dans une bonne ambiance.

—

Le trio infernal faisait une visio conférence. Cela leur arrivait parfois.

— Alors quand vas-tu enfin de décider à l'appeler ? demanda Eaque à Minos.

— Ca te regarde pas ! grogna l'argenté.

— Tu es désespérant, tu le sais, Minos ! Toi et ton foutu jeu stupide…, ajouta Rhadamanthe exaspéré.

Le terrible juge soupira puis expliqua qu'il avait laissé un message la veille au soir. Mais qu'Albafica n'avait pas rappelé.

— Et cela t'étonne ? reprit le blond.

— Tu peux faire des leçons de moral, Rhad mais il me semble que tu n'es pas mieux. Tu te complais dans ton passé. Elle est morte, et tu ne peux rien y changer ! aboya l'argenté.

— Là n'est pas la question ! Et lui est toujours en vie alors tu devrais insister pour qu'il te laisse lui parler. Seulement le veux-tu vraiment ? On ne peut pas dire que tu y mettes de la bonne volonté…

Rhadamanthe se vit couper la parole par Eaque.

— Vous allez vous calmer ! s'écria le commissaire.

— Quoi ? répondirent de concert les deux autres.

— Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous engueuler comme des gosses ?

— Arf, c'est de sa faute, lança le blond.

— Bah tient !

— De toute façon, ce qu'il t'arrive c'est de ta faute. Au moins maintenant tu sais ce que veut dire « tomber amoureux », ricana Eaque.

— Vous allez me ficher la paix ! Oui j'aime jouer avec les sentiments des mecs que je rencontre. Je trouve cela jouissif. C'est mon problème, pas le vôtre !

— Et pour Albafica ? Tu l'aimes vraiment ou tu veux reprendre ton jeu pour l'humilier une fois encore ? reprit Fierceness.

Minos soupira lourdement derrière son écran. Que voulait-il ? Il voulait sa Rose, bien sûr.

— Je crois que je l'aime, oui. Mais je ne sais pas comment aimer. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, alors je ne sais pas comment n'y prendre, avoua le terrible Minos.

— C'est pas à nous que tu dois le dire mais à lui, l'encouragea Eaque.

— Je sais. Je lui ai dit que j'irai à sa présentation comme je lui avais promis mais je doute qu'il veuille me parler. Et pour le coup, je le comprends.

Eaque et Rhadamanthe sourirent. Enfin, il semblait que leur ami s'ouvre un peu. Chose rare. Peu à peu la conversation s'orienta sur les états d'âmes de Fierceness. Maintenant que Minos avait reconnu ses tords et son amour envers Albafica Angely, il semblerait que le blond soit devenu la cible de ses amis.

— Bon Rhad, ça fait un moment maintenant qu'on veut te poser la question mais on ne trouvait pas le bon moment. Que t'arrive t-il ? l'interrogea Minos.

— De quoi vous voulez parler ? Je vais bien.

— A d'autres ! s'insurgea le commissaire. On se connait depuis l'enfance, tu ne peux rien nous cacher. Alors ?

— Et nous parle pas de Pandore, nous savons que ce n'est pas à cause d'elle, reprit Minos.

— Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

— Ah non, c'est trop facile ! J'ai fini par cracher le morceau alors fait l'effort de faire pareil ! fit l'argenté.

Rhadamanthe le savait. Lorsque ses amis étaient ainsi, rien ne leur faisait changer d'idées. Après une longue minute de silence, il avoua son trouble pour Kanon Gemini. Il expliqua tout ce qu'il ressentait ainsi que ce qu'il s'était passé le jour où ils avaient été joué au squash ensemble et même sa conversation avec son jumeau le matin même. Il ne sut pas si cela lui fit du bien ou pas d'avoir ouvert son coeur à ses amis, mais une chose était sûre : ils ne s'étaient pas moqués de lui.

— Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler, comme te l'a suggéré son frère ? intervint Eaque.

— Et pour lui dire quoi ?

— Que tu es amoureux par exemple, lança Minos tout sourire.

— Facile à dire, hein ! fit Rhadamanthe à l'encontre de son homologue.

— Va le voir, et après tu aviseras, reprit le commissaire.

Fierceness avait juste l'impression de tourner en rond avec cette conversation. Bien sûr, il devait aller le voir et il le savait, mais quoi lui dire et comment ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas foncer tête baissée, si ?

—

Dans l'après midi, l'esprit de Rhadamanthe se décida à le tourmenter. Les mots de Saga et de ses amis tournaient en boucle. Que faire ? Il se résout à sortir un peu pour s'aérer un peu. Il prit sa voiture. Il aimait conduire et cela le détendait. Il s'engouffra dans la circulation et se laissa porter. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva dans la rue où se trouvait le « Sanctuaire ». Les battements de son coeur s'emballèrent sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Il était tant qu'il admette enfin ses sentiments. Il se gara non loin de l'établissement et resta un moment à l'intérieur de sa voiture, le temps pour lui de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

Rhadamanthe entra dans le bar. Il ne voulut pas frapper chez Kanon, de peur sans doute d'essuyer un rejet. Il s'installa au bar et commanda un café. Mû le reconnut au premier coup d'oeil. Il lui servit son breuvage et discrètement prévint Kanon que le blond était là.

Les entrailles de Gemini se broyèrent. Son coeur rata plusieurs battements. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Que venait-il faire ici ? Alors qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de le rappeler après le baiser. Il descendit les escaliers qui menaient au bar, et observa à la dérobée le beau blond qui sirotait son café. Il semblait abattu. Kanon approcha encore un peu, pensant être encore à l'abri. Rhadamanthe tourna la tête en direction des escaliers où se cachait Gemini.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, le temps s'arrêta autour d'eux. Kanon ne bougeait plus, et ne pouvait se résoudre à détourner ses émeraudes de celui qui faisait battre son organe de vie comme jamais personne ne le fit avant lui. De son côté, Rhadamanthe se sentit léger, un bien être l'envahit. Le blond se leva et rejoignit son ami qui fit volte face en voyant le juge s'approcher de lui.

Lorsque Rhadamanthe franchit le seuil des appartements privés du patron du « Sanctuaire », il le vit debout devant la fenêtre du séjour. Le blond s'arrêta, il voulait l'approbation de Gemini pour entrer davantage.

— Que veux-tu ? demanda froidement le bleuté.

— Parler.

— Ca fait plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas de nouvelles alors que je voulais te parler. Comme tu ne m'as pas rappelé suite à mon message, j'ai supposé que tu ne voulais plus me voir. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? précisa Kanon.

— Je suis désolé, j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir à certaines choses.

— Réfléchir à quoi ? Moi je voulais juste m'excuser pour … pour le baiser. J'ai été impatient, avoua Gemini sans bouger.

— Impatient ? Que veux-tu dire ?

— Rien de spécial, laisse tomber ! Que veux-tu ? répéta l'hôte.

— Je te l'ai dit : parler.

Cette drôle de discussion s'empêtrait. Les deux hommes semblaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Rhadamanthe entra un peu plus dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il scrutait la silhouette de Gemini qui se tenait droit les mains dans les poches. Le blond voyait son visage triste dans le reflet de la vitre et supposa que Kanon devait l'observer de la même manière. Il soupira silencieusement. C'est lui qui était venu, c'était donc à lui de commencer à s'expliquer. Du moins, il le présumait.

Le juge resta à bonne distance de l'homme qui hantait ses pensées. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

— Je … je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé, finit-il par dire.

Voyant que Kanon ne bougeait toujours pas ni ne parlait, il poursuivit.

— Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas apprécié ton …

— Baiser ? dit Gemini à la place de son interlocuteur.

— Oui, ton baiser.

— Alors pourquoi ? l'interrogea le bleuté.

— Je me perdais dans un milliers de sentiments contradictoires. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je pensais à Pandore et à toi en permanence, mais plus les jours passaient et plus elle s'effaçait de mon esprit et plus tu prenais sa place. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux d'un homme alors je me suis senti désemparé et sans repères. Ce qui s'est passé dans les douches du club de squash, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. J'ai même cru jusqu'à ce matin que tu t'étais moqué de moi.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Que je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès le premier jour, mais qu'il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour le comprendre et plus encore pour l'admettre. J'ai toujours été hétéro, et là pour la première fois mon coeur s'emballe pour un autre homme…

La poitrine de Gemini se serra et son organe de vie rata plusieurs battement. La déclaration du blond le transporta de bonheur. Il devait lui aussi ouvrir son coeur.

Rhadamanthe avait repris son avancée vers Kanon qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il fut soulagé d'avoir avoué son trouble. Il voulait sentir Kanon près de lui. A présent, le juge pouvait sentir l'odeur du shampooing et de l'eau de toilette de son bien-aimé tout comme Gemini sentait sa présence derrière lui. Rhadamanthe voulut en cet instant glisser ses bras autour de la taille de son bleuté mais il hésita. Ils s'observaient toujours au travers de la vitre, Kanon vit son geste. Il était impatient de sentir Rhadamanthe contre lui. Tous ses sens s'éveillèrent, et il attendit patiemment, cette fois, que le juge fasse le premier pas. Puis enfin, après quelques secondes et dans un geste tendre, le blond enlaça son amour par la taille.

— Et moi j'ai été impatient. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. Mais j'ai su très vite ce même jour pourquoi tu étais là et j'ai pensé que jamais tu ne me regarderais avec les yeux d'un amant. Pourtant je n'ai pas pu résister à rester en contact avec toi, et ce jour-là dans les douches tu étais si sensuel, désirable que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'embrasser. Je n'ai pas pris en compte que tu n'avais jamais eu d'homme comme amant. Pardon, fit Kanon en se retournant enfin.

Sans un mot de plus, leurs regards s'accrochèrent de nouveau. Les sentiments qui les submergèrent en cet instant étaient si fort qu'aucun d'eux ne les avaient jamais ressenti. Rhadamanthe captura timidement les lèvres humides de Kanon. Un long baiser langoureux les unit enfin. Leur poitrine les serrait, leur organe de vie battait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Leur corps tremblait. L'odeur de leurs eaux de toilette se mélangeait et enivrait leurs sens. Dans le lointain, on entendait le bruit de la circulation mais aucun son ne provenait du bar. Dans la pièce où se trouvait le jeune couple, seul le bruit de leur respiration et quelques gémissements se faisaient entendre.

A bout de souffle, c'est Kanon qui rompit ce baiser. Les deux hommes ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards. Leur respiration était légèrement saccadée. Les mains étaient sages, bien que leurs désirs ne cessaient de monter en eux.

— Tu embrasses bien, sourit Kanon.

— Merci, toi aussi…, murmura Rhadamanthe. Et maintenant ?

— Je serais patient, promis. On ira à ton rythme, susurra Gemini à l'oreille de son petit-ami.

— Merci et je vais avoir besoin d'un professeur, répondit de la même façon le juge.

— Tu n'auras qu'à écouter ton coeur et te laisser guider par tes sentiments. Mais je veux bien être ton prof particulier, conclut Kanon en volant un baiser au blond qui se laissa aller dans ses bras.

Le nouveau couple passa l'après midi ensemble, dans les appartements de Kanon. Ils regardèrent la télévision lovés l'un contre l'autre. Pour le moment cela leur suffisait. Rhadamanthe avoua plus tard qu'il avait acheté une toile de Saga, celle que Kanon aimait. Gemini fut surpris de ce geste et remercia son petit-ami qui garda pour lui sa conversation avec l'artiste…

—

Albafica était rentré tôt chez lui. Il était fatigué et ne souhaitait pas ennuyer davantage ses amis. Afin d'éviter de trop penser, il se réfugia dans le travail. il voulait que tout soit parfait pour sa présentation deux jours plus tard. Il ouvrit donc son ordinateur, et reprit la lecture de tout ses comptes-rendus. Il y passa une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit, malgré sa fatigue mais au moins, il ne pensa à rien et surtout pas à son ex.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

La journée du dimanche passa paisiblement pour Rhadamanthe et Kanon. Leur première nuit avait été sage, mais cela ne les dérangea absolument pas, au contraire même. Ils avaient décidé, après le petit déjeuner, d'aller chez le juge afin de pouvoir être tranquille pour leur première journée ensemble. Ils voulaient juste apprendre à se connaître, se découvrir. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour laisser faire le temps.

Lorsque Kanon pénétra dans l'appartement de son petit ami, il fut surpris par la sobriété des lieux mais aussi par la taille de la pièce principale. Elle devait faire au moins la taille de son propre logement. Il remarqua une porte au fond à droite de cette immense pièce, la cuisine sans doute. Le salon/salle à manger était peint en blanc, les meubles étaient en bois clair ; les canapés, eux, étaient dans les tons chocolats et rappelaient la couleur chêne foncé des portes et des fenêtres. Sur le cuir, était posé des coussins beige et chocolat. Sur les murs, Gemini vit plusieurs aquarelles d'une artiste qu'il ne connaissait pas, quelques photos mais ne vit pas la peinture qu'il avait soit-disant acheté à son frère.

— Où as-tu mis la toile de mon frangin ? demanda t-il.

— Je ne serais livré que lundi soir, répondit le blond.

— Ok, et où penses-tu l'accrocher ?

— Viens, fit Rhadamanthe.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'opposé du séjour, ils franchirent un long couloir qui desservait plusieurs portes. Le juge en ouvrit une, la plus loin. Le bleuté regarda autour de lui et son regard se posa sur un portait photo qui devait faire au moins soixante centimètres sur quatre-vingt. Une femme. Belle. Mystérieuse. Du moins c'est comme cela, que Kanon la voyait.

— Je vais le mettre ici, à la place de ce portrait, répondit enfin le blond.

— Mais où vas-tu mettre ce portrait ?

— Nul part. J'en ai fini de tout cela. Je vais l'envoyer à ses parents, je pense qu'ils seront heureux de l'avoir.

— Mais …

— Non, pas de mais. Ma décision est prise. Elle fait partie de mon passé, et tu es mon avenir, fit remarquer Rhadamanthe en enlaçant son nouvel amour.

— Tu viens de me faire une sacrée déclaration. Tu t'en es rendu compte ? sourit Kanon.

Le juge acquiesça puis vola un baiser aérien à son otage. Profitant d'être dans cet endroit de l'appartement, le blond proposa à Kanon de finir de visiter les lieux. Tout était sobre, bien rangé et propre. Gemini dut reconnaitre qu'il lui arrivait d'être assez désordonné chez lui. Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise à cause de cela mais bien vite, et grâce à Rhadamanthe, il trouva ses marques.

—

Albafica avait passé une sale nuit. Bien que tout le temps qu'il ait travaillé son esprit ne divagua pas, une fois couché se fut une autre histoire. Il ne faisait que de penser au message laissé par Minos, se posant des milliers de questions. Etait-il sincère ? Préparait-il quelque chose d'encore plus mesquin ? Allait-il ruiner sa présentation ? Lorsqu'il se leva, son visage était encore plus blême que la veille. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas se montrer ainsi le lendemain, devant tout ce monde ainsi que devant les journalistes. Il prit un petit déjeuner léger car il n'avait pas d'appétit. A cause de Minos, bien sûr mais aussi à cause de son discours.

Sa journée, il la passa à tenter de se reposer au mieux et en évitant le plus possible à son esprit de divaguer. Il bouquina, regarda la télévision mais rien n'y fit vraiment. Puis finalement, il s'assoupit dans son canapé devant un film qu'il avait vu à maintes reprises.

—

Dans son immense et froid appartement, Minos tournait en rond. Comment était-il tombé amoureux de sa Rose ? Depuis quand se laissait-il dompter par une proie ? En fait, il n'y avait qu'Albafica qui avait réussit cet exploit et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il mit un sacrée long moment à se rendre compte que sa Rose lui manquait, et au moins autant de temps à l'avouer. Mais il avait tout gâché à cause de ce jeu ridicule auquel il jouait depuis des années. Mais pour la première fois, il fut pris dans son propre piège.

Minos, le terrible Minos était non pas anéantit car il en fallait beaucoup au juge pour utiliser ce terme pour lui-même néanmoins, il reconnut aisément qu'il était malheureux d'avoir perdu son précieux amant. Cela faisait des jours qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de le faire revenir à lui, mais le bleuté n'était pas homme à changer d'avis. Il ne servirait à rien de le couvrir de cadeau, car il ne se laisserait pas aussi facilement acheter. Minos se torturait les méninges, mais rien ne lui vint.

Le message qu'il avait laissé sur le répondeur de sa tendre Rose était resté sans réponse. Cela lui fit plus de mal qu'il l'aurait cru, bien qu'il se douta que cela se passerait ainsi. Il avait promis d'être présent pour la présentation du botaniste, alors il y sera. Il voulait profiter de ce moment pour tenter de lui parler, mais comment réagira Albafica ? Et comment faire pour l'approcher ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

—

Le jour tant attendu par le botaniste arriva enfin. Il était levé depuis les aurores afin de tout mettre en place dans la salle de conférence du laboratoire où il travaillait. Lugonis était présent afin de lui donner le coup de main dont il avait besoin pour déplacer tout le matériel. Il leur fallut bien trois bonnes heures pour l'installation et pour s'assurer que rien ne manquait.

Les chaises pour les invitées furent installées par une équipe composée du personnel du laboratoire et cette même équipe installa les tables, dont Albafica aurait besoin, ainsi que des chaises placées de chaque côté du centre de la table. Au centre fut installé un pupitre et un micro pour l'orateur.

La pièce était grande et rectangulaire. De grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur un jardin botanique entretenu par les chercheurs du laboratoire. Les néons du plafond ne serviraient à rien en ce jour ensoleillé. Sur les murs, se trouvait uniquement de la peinture. La pièce en était du coup très impersonnelle.

Vers midi, Lugonis obligea son ami à manger un peu. Albafica avait l'estomac noué, et il le comprenait parfaitement mais si le bleuté ne le remplissait pas, il pourrait avoir de méchantes crampes dans le ventre lors de la présentation.

—

Doucement la salle se remplissait. Des têtes connues et d'autres inconnues aux yeux du bleuté, qui n'en menait pas large. Son corps commençait à se dérober et une subite envie de filer lui prit mais il vit Shion et Dohko arriver. Il se sentit soulager de les voir et alla à leur rencontre.

— Merci d'être là, fit Albafica.

— Mais de rien, c'est normal, répondit Shion.

— Comment te sens-tu ? le questionna Dohko.

— Et bien… J'ai juste envie de partir en courant, sourit-il confus.

— Allons, tout se passera pour le mieux, tu verras. Tu es dans ton élément, il n'y a donc aucune raison de paniquer.

— De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, se reprit le bleuté.

Non, il était bien trop tard pour renoncer. D'ailleurs, treize heures s'afficha sur l'horloge de la salle de conférence. Albafica respira profondément puis se dirigea vers le pupitre. Toute l'assemblée s'installa sur les chaises et le brouhaha s'estompa par respect pour l'orateur qui allait leur faire découvrir sa création.

Durant de longues minutes, le botaniste fit un discours sur ses recherches. Au début, il était très anxieux mais parler de son travail et de sa passion le détendit. Il lui arrivait même de sourire. Dans la salle, le silence était maître néanmoins, à l'énoncé de certaine chose, des chuchotements se faisaient entendre. Quelques uns des chercheurs présents disaient même ouvertement que ce qu'affirmait avoir créé Albafica n'était que pure invention. Heureusement, de l'endroit où se trouvait le bleuté, il ne pouvait rien entendre, mais Dohko et Shion, eux, le pouvaient. Parfois le brun se retournait froidement et toisait les accusateurs qui se taisaient. Cela l'amusait.

Puis vint le moment de prouver ses dires. Un assistant apporta un chariot roulant sur lequel se trouvait des cloches opaques masquants leur contenu. Albafica demanda à l'assistant de retirer la première protection. Dessous, se trouvait un pot de fleur avec une tige et un bouton de rose blanche.

— Je vous présente « Bloody Rose », ma création. A ce stade, il s'agit d'une pousse tout à fait ordinaire.

Dans la salle, une personne se leva et interpella le bleuté.

— S'il s'agit d'une pousse ordinaire, pourquoi sommes-nous là ? persifla l'inconnu.

Mais au moment où le botaniste allait répondre quelqu'un prit sa défense, à sa grande surprise. Alba ne bougeait plus, ne disait plus rien. Il déglutit péniblement, se demandant s'il rêvait ou non.

— Et si vous vous rasseyez qu'on puisse laisser monsieur Angely terminer ! Il a l'air de s'être donné du mal pour nous présenter sa création, alors soyez courtois et fermez-là !

— Je ne vous permets pas…

— S'il vous plait, par respect pour ce jeune homme, veuillez vous taire ! Tous les deux, grogna Shion qui, comme Dohko, fut surpris de cette intervention.

— Désolé, fit le bienfaiteur.

Albafica n'arrivait pas à se reprendre car la personne qui était intervenu en sa faveur n'était autre que Minos Dukkespiller. _Griffon_ lui avait bien dit qu'il serait là, mais quelque part au fond de lui, le bleuté n'y croyait pas. L'écrivain et son amant s'entre-regardèrent lorsqu'il vit le juge entrer en action et tout comme leur ami, se demandèrent ce qu'il pouvait bien préparer.

Minos ne souriait pas, ni ne regardait son bel adonis. Il ne voulait pas, pas encore, croiser son regard afin de ne pas le perturber davantage.

— Monsieur Angely, veuillez pardonner mon intervention, s'excusa le juge.

Que répondre à cela ? Albafica l'ignorait. Lugonis s'approcha de son collègue et ami afin de voir s'il était en état de continuer.

— Alba ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta l'aîné.

— Ou … oui, merci, répondit le bleuté en fixant malgré lui Minos.

Le bleuté prit une profonde inspiration, s'excusa auprès de son auditoire puis reprit. Au fur et à mesure les cloches opaques étaient ôtées afin de montrer étape par étape sa création.

— Comme vous le constatez, plus nous avançons dans le temps, plus cette rose blanche vire au rouge pour terminer sa vie rouge sang.

Dans l'assemblée, une nuée d'applaudissement retentirent. Les botanistes, chercheurs et journalistes se levèrent afin d'acclamer Albafica Angely. Bien entendu, les réfractaires quittèrent l'endroit sans même prendre la peine de regarder de plus près cette sublime rose blanche. Mais Albafica n'en eut cure. Des dizaines de personnes vinrent le féliciter, lui serrer la main et discuter avec lui pour avoir de plus amples détails sur cette fleur unique. Il était heureux. Lugonis resta près de lui car il savait que la foule n'était pas la tasse de thé de son ami. De leur côté, Shion et Dohko restèrent à l'écart pour ne pas gêner Alba.

Minos, quant à lui, l'observait maintenant sans vergogne. Il le scrutait sous toutes les coutures et remarqua que ces vêtements ne lui collaient plus autant à la peau, supposant une perte de poids. D'ailleurs, lui-même avait maigri. Il ne souhaitait pas gâcher ce moment, alors lui aussi resta en retrait au fond de la salle et prit son mal en patience, n'aspirant qu'à une chose : celle que sa douce Rose vienne à lui pour discuter.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver Dohko qui s'installa près de lui. Ils ne parlèrent pas immédiatement. Ils ne se regardaient pas. Leurs iris étaient rivées sur la silhouette du botaniste qui était tellement absorbé par les questions que lui posaient les journalistes et ses collègues chercheurs qu'il ne les vit pas l'observer.

— Que lui veux-tu ? l'interrogea Dohko, brisant enfin le silence.

— Ca te regarde pas ! le toisa l'argenté.

— C'est vrai, oui. Mais il est mon ami et je ne souhaite pas le voir souffrir de nouveau.

— Je peux comprendre, mais c'est lui que ça regarde.

— Certes, mais si tu lui fait encore du mal, je m'en mêlerais, reprit sereinement le chinois avant de rejoindre son amant.

Minos vit Shion se retourner sur lui après que le brun lui ait chuchoter dans l'oreille. Il savait exactement de quoi ils discutaient mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui l'importait était de récupérer sa Rose.

Un peu plus d'une heure après la fin de la conférence, la salle était enfin vide. Albafica était épuisé mais heureux. Sa création allait faire les gros titres de la presse spécialisé, et par conséquence lui aussi. C'est cela qu'il appréhendait le plus. Maintenant moins occupé, il rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient tranquillement. C'est là qu'il vit, ou plutôt revit Minos. Il était toujours là, au fond la salle. Debout. Droit. Alba savait qu'il l'attendait pour discuter. Mais lui ne le voulait pas. Néanmoins, il devait le remercier pour son intervention lors de son discours.

— Alors comment m'avez vous trouver ? s'inquiéta le botaniste.

— Tu as été parfait. Nous te félicitons également, dit Shion.

— Merci, rougit légèrement Albafica.

— Que vas-tu faire, pour Minos ? lui demanda Shion.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas vraiment lui parler mais il est intervenu tout à l'heure et je pense que je devrais le remercier pour cela.

— Mais enfin, Alba, il a agit ainsi pour que tu ailles le voir. Il ne cherche qu'à se moquer de toi, tenta d'expliquer Starhill.

— Possible oui ! Mais je ne suis plus un gosse et je sais me défendre, sourit la star du jour.

Shion laissa échapper un soupir lourd de sens qu'Albafica comprenait. Il savait que ses amis étaient inquiet pour lui, et il les remercia pour cela avant de se diriger vers l'argenté.

Tout en avançant vers son ex-amant, le botaniste déglutit silencieusement. Il se remémora ses moments passés avec lui, notamment au Mans mais il le revit également avec l'autre et cela lui fit beaucoup de mal. Il resta néanmoins droit et montra un visage froid alors que son corps et son coeur le trahissaient. Il pria tous les Dieux de l'Olympe - Albafica aimait la mythologie Grecque - pour que Minos n'en s'en aperçoive pas.

Le juge le laissait venir, sans bouger. La longue toison azur d'Albafica virevoltait au gré de ses pas. Minos se laissa subjuguer par cette vision. Son coeur rata un battement. Quand cela lui était-il arrivé la dernière fois ? Il l'ignorait, sans doute qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé cela. Sa douce Rose était spéciale. Si spéciale qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus.

— Tu as été formidable, le félicita Minos.

— Merci et merci pour ton intervention. Tu n'étais pas obligé, dit froidement Albafica.

— As-tu du temps à m'accorder ?

Se retrouver devant son amour, ne laissait pas le botaniste indifférent. Sa poitrine le serra. Des souvenirs l'envahirent encore. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

— Je… non, je vais être occupé cet après midi et ce soir Shion et Dohko m'ont déjà invité.

— Evidement ! lâcha sèchement l'argenté.

— Je ne te permettrais pas d'insulter mes amis ! s'énerva le bleuté.

— Ce n'était pas mon intention. J'aurais dû te le demander avant, reprit Minos.

Albafica ne comprenait pas où Minos voulait en venir.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— J'aurai dû prévoir que tu ne serais pas disponible aujourd'hui et t'inviter plus tôt.

— Et tu penses vraiment que j'aurai accepté ton invitation ? le toisa Alba. Je te rappelle que tu m'as trompé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir te voir aujourd'hui mais il m'a semblé important que je te remercie pour ton intervention et c'est fait. Donc, je te laisse.

Albafica tourna les talons et prit la direction de ses amis afin de les rejoindre.

— Albafica ! l'interpella le juge. J'aimerais discuter avec toi. Acceptes de dîner un soir avec moi. Quand tu veux. On peut se retrouver où tu veux.

— Pas question ! Tu m'as trahi, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, lâcha durement le bleuté qui sentait son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Laisse-moi !

Le botaniste laissa Minos - qui ne le retint pas - et rejoignit Shion et Dohko avant de les laisser. Un journaliste l'avait solliciter pour une interview. Le juge resta une minute à épier son tendre amour puis quitta la salle de conférence. Il ne sut s'il était en colère contre Albafica ou contre lui-même ou s'il était simplement déçu de n'avoir pas pu le convaincre de dîner avec lui. Albafica lui reviendra, ça il se le jura.

Le peu de temps qu'Albafica avait passé avec Minos l'avait secoué plus qu'il ne l'aurai cru. Il tenta néanmoins de laisser ses sentiments de côté. Il voulait passer à autre chose. Minos s'était moqué de lui et heureusement le bleuté s'en était aperçu avant qu'il ne lui avoue ses sentiments. Cependant, et bien qu'il ne souhaitait plus voir le juge, Albafica dut s'avouer qu'il l'aimait encore et bien plus qu'il le voulait.

Le juge rentra chez lui, un goût amer dans le fond de sa gorge. Il ne pensait pas que sa Rose avait un tel tempérament. Albafica avait été si dur dans ses paroles, qu'il sut que ce n'était pas le moment d'insister. Dukkespiller s'installa derrière son ordinateur et se mit à réfléchir à la meilleur façon de récupérer son bel adonis. Son corps et son esprit le réclamaient.

—

Cinq jours après sa présentation, Albafica était de plus en plus sollicité pour des interviews pour la presse spécialisée. Ses journées étaient bien remplies et il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser au juge. Mais ce soir, le bleuté laissa son esprit s'égarer. Il repensa à tous ces merveilleux moments passés avec son ex-amant et se surprit à les regretter. Minos n'avait plus tenté de le voir et une toute petite partie de lui le regretta. Il se demanda même ce que pouvait bien faire son aimé en ce moment même. Il soupira.

Alors qu'il se préparait un thé, son téléphone sonna, indiquant qu'il avait reçu un texto. Il laissa cela de côté le temps que l'eau chauffe. Lorsqu'il revint dans son salon, il prit son mobile et se réinstalla dans le canapé. Il but une gorgé de son breuvage puis il lut le message qu'il avait reçu.

« _Bonjour Albafica, je sais que tu as refusé l'autre jour mais j'espère vraiment que tu changes d'avis. J'aimerais d'inviter à dîner et en profiter pour discuter. Je sais que tu m'en veux et je le comprends mais accepte un rendez-vous, où tu veux, quand tu veux._ »

Le botaniste resta coi. Pourquoi Minos insistait-il autant pour l'inviter ? Etait-ce là une manière de se moquer de lui, une fois encore ? Que voulait-il lui dire ? Que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien vu un minot s'accrocher à son bras ! Il décida, encore, d'ignorer le texto. Il ne voulait qu'oublier.

—

L'argenté était toujours dans son bureau et semblait attendre une réponse de son amour. mais rien ne vint. Il rageait cette fois contre Albafica qui se montrait bien plus têtu qu'il ne l'aurait cru. A moins qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il le supposait. Non ! Cela ne se pouvait pas. Minos ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul que maintenant, ni même si amoureux. Albafica avait su en quelques semaines apprivoiser le griffon qui dormait en lui. Encore fallait-il qu'il puisse lui avouer.

Le lendemain, Minos eut une idée. Mais Albafica allait-il accepter ? Ca, il le saurait facilement. Il fit un message à son tendre amour dans lequel il lui demanda de se connecter, le soir même vers vingt heures, sur le forum de discussion, celui-là même où ils s'étaient rencontrés plusieurs mois plus tôt. Une fois encore, le bleuté ne dénia pas répondre. Il espéra juste qu'Albafica soit derrière son ordinateur au moment indiqué par message.

Mais il doutait. Toutes ses autres proies n'auraient pas refusé une invitation si elles avaient pu avoir une autre chance. Albafica était différent en tous points et c'est sûrement ce qui attirait le juge de la sorte. Il était encore tôt pour se planter devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Il alla se détendre dans un bain chaud et bien relaxant. Dans sa salle de bain, Minos avait fait installer une immense baignoire balnéo pour deux personnes, avec une multitude d'accessoires tel que des appuis-têtes. Il se laissa aller, tous ses muscles se dénouèrent. Dommage qu'il soit seul dans cette grande baignoire… Il soupira.

—

Le botaniste était chez lui, seul. En ce samedi pluvieux, il n'avait pas eu l'envie de faire quoique ce soit. De plus, c'était le premier jour de cette longue semaine où il n'avait ni d'interview, ni à voir quelconques confrères qui souhaitaient voir sa création car ils n'avaient pu se déplacer à la présentation. Il avait pris un livre. Un roman d'amour gay. En fait, il s'agissait du dernier ouvrage de Shion qu'il n'avait pas encore lu, faute de temps. Il était plongé dans l'intrigue lorsque son téléphone sonna mais prit dans sa lecture, il ne voulut pas se déconcentrer et se dit qu'il verra cela plus tard.

Les heures défilèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il leva le nez du roman que lorsque son estomac le rappela à l'ordre. Il était vingt heures quinze environ. Avant de fermer le livre, il glissa un marque page pour ne pas avoir à chercher l'endroit où il en était puis se leva pour aller se faire quelque chose à manger. Durant la cuisson, il se souvint qu'il avait reçu un message. Il récupéra son mobile et lut le texto. Encore Minos ! Mais pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas tranquille ? Il allait l'effacer sans le lire mais une drôle de sensation le prit et finalement il ouvrit le message.

Après la lecture du-dit texto, il ne se sentait pas bien. Pourquoi Minos voulait-il qu'il se connecte sur ce forum ? Tous ses membres se mirent à trembloter. Son coeur le serra si fort qu'il empoigna son t-shirt au niveau de sa poitrine comme si ce geste suffirait à apaiser sa souffrance. Minos lui manquait, mais il voulait l'oublier cependant dans ces conditions cela lui était impossible. Machinalement, il coupa l'arrivée du gaz de la gazinière et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il alluma son ordinateur et se connecta sur le forum de discussion comme Minos le lui avait demandé. Mais, il était à présent presque vingt heures trente. Le juge était-il encore connecté ?

—

Derrière son écran Dukkespiller désespérait de voir enfin sa Rose. Oui ! Il désespérait ! Et cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il attendait impatiemment, fixant la colonne des personnes connectées afin de ne pas rater son bel adonis. Son attente ne fut pas vaine. Albafica venait d'arriver sur le forum. Il se sentit léger, heureux et tout son être semblait réagir. Il cliqua sur le nom « _BloodyRose_ » pour entamer une discussion en privée et mettre en place son plan.

—

 _G : Bonsoir, BloodyRose. Votre pseudo m'a interpellé. C'est vraiment joli mais cela n'a pas grand chose à voir avec le sport automobile…_

—

Alba ne comprenait pas. Minos faisait comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Serait-il devenu fou ? Que faire ? Répondre ? Après tout s'il ne voulait pas répondre pourquoi s'être connecté ? Le bleuté décida alors de rentrer dans le jeu de _Griffon_ pour savoir ce qu'il mijotait.

—

 _BR : Bonsoir, Griffon. Merci mais c'est trop de compliment. En effet, il s'agit du mon d'une nouvelle rose ._

—

La bonne humeur du juge se confirmait. Il ne lui fallait pas plus. Albafica jouait le jeu, et maintenant il devait le ferré pour ne plus le laisser s'échapper. Il devait jouer serré mais en tout bon chasseur qu'il était, il saurait trouver les bons mots.

—

 _G : Ce n'est que la vérité !_

 _BR: Ha oui ! Mon ex n'était qu'un menteur, alors je ne sais pas si je peux y croire !_

—

Alba vit une porte s'ouvrir, il en profita pour prendre le contrôle de la conversation. De son côté Minos s'était douté qu'il réagirait ainsi. Il sourit tendrement.

—

 _G : Je suis désolé de voir que ton ex n'était qu'un menteur. Sais-tu pourquoi, il te mentait ?_

 _BR : Et bien je suppose que ce n'était qu'un salaud ! Mais maintenant je ne souhaite qu'oublier._

 _G : Tu es dur avec lui. Peut-être avait-il une raison pour agir ainsi ?_

 _BR : Oui, me prendre pour un imbécile et me faire souffrir ! Mais je ne veux plus parler de ça !_

—

Minos se trouva lamentable d'un coup. Les mots d'Albafica étaient durs et sut maintenant comment il le voyait à présent. Pour le récupérer, il lui faudrait se la jouer fine.

Albafica commençait à s'amuser. Minos voulait lui parler et bien c'est lui qui était en train de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ses agissements.

—

 _G : Tu as sans doute raison, c'est sûrement un salaud. A t-il essayer de s'expliquer ?_

 _BR : Je me fiche de ce qu'il pourrait me dire. Il m'a trompé pourquoi je devrais me rabaisser à l'écouter me donner une explication bidon ?_

 _G : Tu as dû beaucoup souffrir. Mais s'il t'a contacté pour te parler peut-être pourrais-tu au moins écouter ce qu'il a te dire ? Peut-être souffre t-il aussi ?_

 _BR : Ca j'en doute._

—

Minos se rendit compte en cet instant que sa tâche serait plus ardue qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Albafica souffrait à cause de son jeu stupide. Mais il ne baissera pas les bras. Advienne que pourra ! Il lui fallait changer de stratégie.

Alba se laissait prendre au jeu et jubilait même un peu. Il ne pouvait pas se venger mais au moins Minos saurait ce qu'il pense.

—

 _G : Qu'aimes-tu faire pendant tes loisirs ?_

 _BR : J'aime les fleurs, les courses automobiles bien sûr, lire, passer du temps avec mes amis…_

 _G : Les courses automobiles, c'est pour ça que je suis inscrit ici. Ma dernière en date était les vingt-quatre heures du Mans. Et toi ?_

 _BR : Moi aussi. Je ne l'avais jamais faite mais j'ai vraiment passé un bon week end. Le bruit des voitures était impressionnant. J'ai même pu voir les bolides de près dans les stands. C'est un super souvenir._

 _G : Oh c'est vrai ! Moi aussi, j'y étais. Peut-être que nous nous sommes croisés !_

 _BR : Oui peut-être. Mais je ne t'aurais sûrement pas remarqué car je n'avais d'yeux que pour mon ex…_

 _G : Oh ! Vous y étiez ensemble. Désolé de raviver de tels souvenirs. Tu devais beaucoup tenir à lui. Te manque t-il ? Pardon je suis sûrement trop indiscret….._

 _BR : C'est l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs et je le chéris. A cette époque, il m'avait semblé qu'il tenait à moi aussi mais je me suis trompé… Oui, je tenais à lui et tout cela est arrivé juste avant que je ne lui avoue mes sentiments, en cela j'en suis heureux. Es-ce qu'il me manque ? …_

—

Le ton entre les deux hommes avait changé, Minos changeait sa méthode d'approche. Le bleuté sentait des larmes lui brouiller les yeux, alors qu'il pianotait sur son clavier. Ce petit jeu, qui l'amusait au début, lui faisait d'un coup plus de mal qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Il voulut couper la connexion mais le dernier message de Minos arriva et ses orbes se fixèrent dessus.

Minos lisait les derniers mots de sa Rose et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Albafica l'aimait encore, tout comme lui l'aimait. Il devait réussir. Albafica était son garde-fou, il en était convaincu.

—

 _G : Ma Rose, je suis désolé. J'ai agi comme un idiot. Tu es celui qui a su ouvrir mon coeur et me montrer mes erreurs. Même mes plus proches amis n'ont jamais pu le faire. Je ne faisais que jouer avec mes amants tout comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Mais toi, tu es différent de tous les autres. Tu es spécial. Mon coeur et mon corps te réclament. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas mis d'autre homme dans mon lit depuis ce jour._

 _BR : Crois-tu que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement et revenir vers toi ?_

 _G : Je me doute que non, mais il fallait que je te le dise. Sais-tu ce qu'est un Griffon ?_

 _BR : C'est un animal mythologique avec une tête d'aigle et un corps de lion._

 _G : Oui exactement. Et connais-tu leur caractère ?_

 _BR : Non et je ne vois pas le rapport._

 _G : Les griffons sont des animaux d'une grande fierté, qui ne se laissent dompter que très rarement, et uniquement par des gens de valeur. Tu m'as dompté, ma Rose. Et crois-moi quand je te dis que tu es le seul à y être parvenu._

—

Albafica ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Est-ce une déclaration d'amour ou tentait-il de l'humilier encore ? Mais il dût admettre que les mots de Minos l'avaient touché en plein coeur. Et après avoir pris des informations sur internet concernant les griffons, il reconnut que Minos avait un caractère assez proche d'eux. Mais était-ce suffisant pour recoller les morceaux, surtout qu'Alba avait pour habitude de ne jamais revenir sur une décision. Il réfléchissait et n'avait pas répondu au dernier message de l'argenté.

Le juge avait ouvert son coeur, non, son âme comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Cela n'était pas dans son tempérament mais là il souhaitait pouvoir de nouveau serrer contre son corps et son coeur sa tendre Rose. Alba méritait bien une faiblesse de sa part.

—

 _G : Tu es encore là ?_

 _BR : Oui_

 _G: Tu ne dis plus rien. J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a ennuyé ?_

 _BR : Non_

—

Les réponses courtes données par le bleuté n'étaient pas pour rassurer Minos. Mais il ne pouvait blâmer que lui et sa stupidité.

—

 _BR : Je dois y aller !_

—

Le juge n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Alba avait coupé sa connexion. Il soupira. Sa tâche semblait bien difficile. Il se rendit compte également qu'être amoureux pouvait faire souffrir. Il éteignit son ordinateur et alla se coller devant la télévision avec une tasse de café. Il zappait plus qu'autre chose car rien ne l'intéressait mais cela lui faisait passer le temps. Allongé sur son canapé, Dukkespiller se laissa surprendre par Morphée. Il ne sut combien de temps il s'était endormi mais un drôle de bruit le réveilla. Ce bruit n'était qu'autre que la sonnette de son appartement. Celle-ci retentissait encore. Difficilement, il se leva pour aller voir qui était la personne qui le dérangeait à une heure aussi tardive. Non, il savait. Cela ne pouvait-être que Rhadamanthe.

L'argenté ouvrit la porte sans même regarder par le judas ni même prendre la peine d'ouvrir totalement la porte.

— Vas-y entre Rhad ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore pour venir à cette heure là ? Encore Pandore, ou plutôt ce Gimini ? demanda le maître des lieux en tournant le dos à la porte.

— …

— Bah quoi, tu n'as rien à dire ? Même pas « désolé » ! fit Minos en se retournant brusquement.

Il écarquilla ses orbes et plus aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il fixait son vis-à-vis sans vraiment comprendre.

— Je… je dérange ? Pardon, il est tard, je n'aurais pas dû venir.

— Non ! Reste, ne pars pas ! demanda le juge.

— …

— Viens, l'invita Minos en lui tendant l'une de ses mains. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

— Un café, si tu as.

— Installes-toi. Je t'apporte ça.

Albafica ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il s'était retrouvé derrière la porte de l'appartement de Minos et se sentit gêné d'être là mais il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça.

— Tiens, dit Minos en tendant une tasse fumante à sa Rose. Je suis surpris de te voir ici, mais j'en suis heureux.

— A vrai dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. Je devrais peut-être partir, murmura le bleuté.

— Ne pars pas ! demanda le juge en glissa une main dans la longue chevelure azur de son tendre amour qui se raidit à ce contact. Désolé, murmura l'argenté.

De la manière où Minos s'excusa, Albafica se demanda s'il le faisait pour l'avoir gêné maintenant ou s'il le faisait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Le juge semblait avoir changé mais il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il pensa cela. Ces gestes, l'intonation de sa voix ou encore son regard. Peut-être tout cela en même temps. Son amour pour lui ne s'était pas altéré mais il ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance. Pourquoi était-il là ?

— Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

— Pourquoi être venu alors ? l'interrogea tendrement Minos qui l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

— Je ne sais pas.

— S'il te plait, dis moi !

Le bleuté resta silencieux et détourna son regard. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi il était réellement là car il en ignorait la raison.

— Tu m'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda l'argenté sans malice dans le regard.

Le botaniste se raccrocha à ses orbes. Il avait deviné. Que faire à présent ? Une larme silencieuse coula sur l'une de ses joues, essuyée rapidement par le pouce de Minos qui ne souhaitait pas voir pleurer sa Rose.

— Moi, je t'aime comme un fou et sans toi je pense que je deviendrais le pire des salauds. Tu es mon garde-fou.

Minos ponctua sa phrase avec un tendre baiser langoureux. Au début, albafica ne se laissa pas faire mais renonça vite à se défaire de cette douce étreinte. Cette étreinte qui lui avait tant manqué. Lorsque le juge sentit sa Rose se laisser aller à ce baiser, il fut si heureux qu'il le serra plus fort près de son coeur.

A bout de souffle, ce doux contact prit fin. Le juge n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel avant. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Tenir sa Rose si près de lui, lui faisait un bien fou. Il était comme apaisé.

— Reste, susurra l'argenté au creux de l'oreille de son tendre amour.

Le bleuté ne savait plus où il en était. Il était là car il l'avait voulu mais ce baiser le perturba plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. En temps normal, il ne revenait pas sur une décision, mais cette fois son coeur ballotait tellement qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Et Minos qui venait de lui avouer son amour. Que devait-il penser de tout cela ? Et lui, que voulait-il vraiment ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de revenir sur une décision et puis tu m'as trompé. Mais j'avoue que d'être là avec toi…, il ne termina pas sa phrase.

— Plus jamais tu n'auras à te plaindre de mon comportement. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu es la seule personne a m'avoir dompté et tu seras le seul à pouvoir le faire.

Albafica riva son regard à celui de son ex-amant et n'y vit que de la sincérité et de l'amour.

— Reste, redemanda l'argenté en faisant claquer ses lèvres humides sur la joue de son bel amour.

Le botaniste sentait tout son être l'abandonner. Tous ses sens s'éveillaient. A la fois, il voulait rester et partir en courant pour ne jamais revenir. Son organe de vie tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Minos n'était pas mieux mais, il l'ignorait. Le juge ne s'était jamais abaissé pour garder un amant près de lui mais il aimait Alba et pour lui, et lui seul, il était prêt à faire une entorse à son caractère.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, le bleuté s'approcha de son aimé et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles. Minos resta coi et ne bougea pas. Cela voulait-il dire que sa Rose acceptait de rester, de recommencer ?

— Je t'aime Minos, mais il me faudra du temps pour te faire de nouveau confiance.

— Ma Rose, je suis heureux. Je ne m'égarerais plus car tu seras près de moi.

Minos et Albafica se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé et restèrent là toute la nuit. Juste sentir l'autre, rien n'était plus important. Cette nuit fut sage. Cette nuit fut récupératrice. Cette nuit fut la plus merveilleuse nuit qu'ils avaient vécu jusqu'à ce jour. Une myriade de sensations et de sentiments les avaient réuni et enfin, ils s'étaient retrouvés.

 **FIN** **ou pas !**


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous.

A l'origine ce chapitre avait été écrit pour être publié sur un tout nouveau site de lecture de fanfictions sur lequel je commençais à publier. C'était une manière comme une autre pour le faire connaître. Or, pour plusieurs raisons j'ai quitté cette team. Du coup, j'ajoute ce chapitre ici pour vous en faire profiter, puisqu'elle clôt la fanfiction sur le deuxième pairing.

Bonne lecture ou relecture.

 **Chapitre bonus**

Kanon venait de fermer son bar. Il était près de minuit. Il était fatigué. Après avoir fermé le rideau métallique, qui faisait toujours autant de vacarme, il monta dans ses appartements. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Rhadamanthe et lui se voyaient intimement. Enfin, pas trop intimement non plus. Le blond était toujours un peu distant avec lui et cela le frustrait de plus en plus. Rhadamanthe ne prenait quasiment jamais l'initiative de l'embrasser. Il ne l'avait qu'une fois, lorsqu'il s'était déclaré. Le bleuté soupira. Il se demandait souvent comment allait évoluer leur relation. Il tenait à Rhadamanthe mais combien de temps allait-il supporter cette situation ? Souvent, il allait à la salle de squash afin de se libérer de sa frustration.

Le jeune couple avait décidé de se voir les week end et peu en semaine à cause de leur travail respectif. Mais cette idée commençait à peser sur le morale de Gemini. Il espérait que leur romance passe à la vitesse supérieure mais le blond semblait se complaire dans cette situation.

Après avoir dîner, Kanon alla se caler dans le canapé pour regarder un peu la télé. Seul, une fois encore. Certes, ils n'en étaient qu'au début de leur relation mais il aimerait être plus souvent avec celui qu'il l'aime. Surtout là, maintenant.

—

Fierceness était encore plongé dans l'une de ses lectures. Cela durait depuis des jours. Il refusait même de sortir avec ses amis. Il cherchait des informations sur les relations intimes entre hommes. Cette idée l'obsédait. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son petit-ami. En tant qu'homme il ne voulait pas que sa performance soit médiocre. Il sentait bien que Kanon souhaitait que leur relation avance un peu plus mais lui ne se sentait pas prêt à passer ce cap sans un minimum de connaissance et il ne se voyait pas demander ça à ses amis et encore moins à Kanon.

Il passait des heures à s'informer, à s'instruire avec des livres ou sur le net. Il n'avait rien dis à Kanon car il souhaitait lui faire la surprise. Si on pouvait appeler ça une surprise. Cependant plus il avait de connaissance et plus il se sentait incertain. Pourtant, il fallait bien avancer sinon il risquait de perdre son amour et ça il le refusait.

—

De toute la journée, le juge n'avait cessé de penser à Kanon et à leur première fois. La veille au soir quand le bleuté et lui avaient échangé quelques mots au téléphone comme chaque soir, il avait senti de la déception dans la voix de son petit-ami. Cela l'avait dérangé alors de toute la journée il n'avait pu le chasser de ses pensées. Il savait que ce soir Mû faisait la fermeture du bar et que de ce fait Kanon était libre plus tôt.

Vers dix-neuf heures heures Rhadamanthe se gara devant le « Sanctuaire » mais ne pénétra pas à l'intérieur. Il avait les clefs pour passer directement par l'accès privé aux appartements de Gemini. Il monta silencieusement les escaliers et doucement ouvrit la porte. Il voulait surprendre son petit ami. Et il réussit. Kanon était installé derrière son bureau surement occupé à faire de la paperasserie pour le bar.

— Encore en train de travailler ? demanda le blond.

Le bleuté releva la tête de son ordinateur. La surprise se lisait sur son visage aux traits tirés. Rhadamanthe sut en cet instant que son amour ne dormait pas ou peu.

— Rhad !

— Je sais qu'on évite de se voir en semaine mais j'avais très envie de te voir.

— Je suis content de te voir, je finis ça vite fait et je nous prépare de quoi manger.

Le blond s'avança, contourna le bureau et se pencha vers son petit ami pour lui voler un baiser passionné.

— Rhad ? fit surpris le bleuté. Tu … tu ne…

— Je sais que je ne prends jamais les devants et je me doute que tu en souffres alors j'ai décidé de changer. Du moins d'essayer.

Kanon fut heureux de voir son amour tenter de changer et de faire un premier pas. Il se redressa pour à son tour poser ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles.

— Je t'aime, Rhad, dit soudain Gemini.

— Mais moi aussi, reprit le blond tout en caressant la joue de son aimé.

Kanon finit son travail dans les quinze minutes après l'arrivée de son juge. Trente minutes après, les amants se mirent à table et dégustèrent le repas fait par le bleuté. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée et kanon était ravi de voir Rhadamanthe faire des efforts pour le bien être de leur relation. Le bleuté profita de ces instants pour demander au juge s'il accepterait de l'accompagner au squash le lendemain soir. Cette idée plut à Fierceness d'autant qu'il avait vraiment apprécié ce sport lors de leur premier « match ». Cependant, il fronça les sourcils et ce geste n'échappa pas à Kanon.

— Un problème, Rhad ? s'inquiéta le bleuté.

— Pas vraiment. Je viens juste de repenser à la première fois que je t'ai accompagné là-bas.

— Tu t'étais bien débrouiller.

— Je faisais plutôt allusion à ton baiser et le fait de prendre une douche avec toi, fit remarquer le blond.

— Ha ! Je vois. Mais ça me donnera l'occasion de me rincer l'oeil, fit Kanon en lançant un clin d'oeil à son petit ami.

Le juge ne releva pas mais n'en pensa pas moins. En même temps, lui aussi pourrait à loisir scruter son futur amant sous toutes les coutures. Rien qu'en y pensant, des frissons d'anticipations se firent ressentir. Il dû se ressaisir vite avant que tout son corps ne réagisse à ses pensées.

Kanon ne se rendit pas compte que Rhadamanthe se perdait dans ses songes car il repensait à ce fameux jour. La musculature du juge, ses formes, le goût de ses lèvres. Et bien qu'il s'était sentit attiré par le blond c'est sans aucun doute ce jour là qu'il en était tombé éperdument amoureux. Aujourd'hui, il voulais plus. Aujourd'hui, il souhaitait que Rhadamanthe avance d'un pas dans leur relation. Il voulait lui appartenir et découvrir de nouvelles sensations avec lui, dans ses bras. Se sentir vibrer de tout son être sous les assauts de son amant. Mais il ne voulait plus le brusquer de peur de le perdre définitivement.

—

Le lendemain midi Rhadamanthe devait déjeuner avec ses deux amis. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à leur endroit habituel, « le Caïna ». Eaque arriva le premier, le commissariat étant à quelques rues du restaurant, puis arrivèrent ensemble les deux juges.

— C'est pas trop tôt, vous deux, fit le policier à l'encontre de ses amis.

— Tu me connais ce n'est pas ma faute. Rhad a traîner sur son dernier jugement de la matinée ! répondit l'argenté.

— Tu te fous de moi là ? ! Nous sommes partis à l'heure du tribunal mais tu as tenu à passer voir Albafica avant de venir ici ! s'énerva presque le blond.

— C'est bon arrêtez ! se lassa Eaque.

Les deux hommes prirent place autour de la table déjà dressée pour trois.

— Alors Minos, toujours amoureux ? ironisa le commissaire. Tu en as fini de jouer ?

— La ferme, Eaque ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Que je vous dises que vous aviez raison ?

— C'est une bonne idée ça ! fit remarquer Rhadamanthe.

— Oui bah balaye déjà devant ta porte ! répliqua l'argenté.

— Que veux-tu dire ? s'empressa de demander le blond.

— Où tu en es avec ce Gemini ? persifla le second juge.

— Je crois que je suis bien plus épris de lui que je ne l'étais de Pandore, avoua Fierceness.

Les deux autres s'entre regardèrent. Leur ami venait de dire qu'il aimait ce gars plus que Pandore ! Celle pour qui depuis six ans il se saoulait. Celle qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits ? Ils ne savaient plus quoi penser néanmoins, ils voyaient leur ami plus enthousiaste et plus serein depuis qu'il avait rencontré le nouveau patron du « Sanctuaire » et ils en étaient ravis.

— Nous sommes heureux que tu aies enfin compris qu'il fallait avancer et non rester figé dans le passé. Soit heureux Rhad, le félicita Eaque.

— Merci.

Minos, lui, posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond lui affirmant ainsi son soutien.

— Je suis heureux d'être avec Alba. Il se méfie toujours un peu. Je le sais même s'il ne dit rien, je le sens. Mais il est près de moi et c'est tout ce que je désirais, se confia l'argenté.

— Tu vois ! Ce n'était pas si difficile. Et puis, franchement Minos, tu es bien plus posé et serein depuis que tu le connais. Dommage que tu aies voulu jouer jusqu'au bout.

— Oui et j'ai bien failli le perdre, murmura Minos. Parfois, c'est dur d'oublier comment j'étais… je suis. Mais, il me rappelle à l'ordre. Je l'aime aussi pour ça.

Pour la première fois depuis leur enfance, le trio infernal semblait avoir trouvé l'équilibre dans leur vie sentimentale même si tout n'était pas facile au quotidien. Après ces aveux, ils discutèrent d'autres choses. Ils avaient de temps à autre besoin de se retrouver seuls tous les trois. Depuis qu'ils étaient tous en couple, ils n'avaient cependant pas encore organisé de dîner avec leurs petits amis. Avant de se séparer à la fin du déjeuner, ils décidèrent d'en parler à leur moitié respective pour que tout ce petit monde puisse enfin se connaître.

—

Le juge Fierceness quitta son bureau au tribunal plus tard que prévu. Il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de prévenir Kanon en lui passant un coup de fil alors il lui avait envoyé un texto. Ce soir, ils avaient prévu d'aller ensemble au squash. Il fut déçu mais ne pouvait pas se dégager. Une affaire en comparution immédiate lui était tombé dessus à peine cinq minutes avant qu'il ne parte.

Au vu de l'heure à laquelle il arriva chez Kanon, il sut que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il se rende à la salle de sport. Son petit ami allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Il s'installa dans le canapé de la salle à manger, une tasse de café noir dans la main. Il alluma son ordinateur qui ne le quittait pas et se remit à lire des articles, des blogs et autres sur les rapports intimes entre hommes. Il n'aimait pas ne rien savoir sur un sujet et là tout particulièrement. De plus, quelque chose le tracassait davantage. Kanon était-il plutôt du genre à dominer ou pas ? Si oui, c'est lui qui devra se soumettre. Il soupira. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais s'il avait le choix il préférerait être le metteur en scène.

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, il entendit l'homme de ses songes rentrer. Il ferma toutes les pages internet qu'il avait ouvert, posa son ordinateur sur la table basse devant lui et se leva afin d'aller accueillir Gemini par un baiser qui laissa presque sans voix le bleuté.

— Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu t'accompagner au squash, dit tendrement Rhadamanthe.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce n'est que partie remise. Même si j'avoue être un peu déçu de n'avoir pas pu prendre de douche avec toi, fit amoureusement Kanon.

Kanon espérait ainsi faire réagir un peu son amour mais Rhadamanthe ne sembla pas relever. Le juge, lui, se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Ignorer la remarque ou empoigner son futur amant et le traîner sous la douche. Perdu entre son désir et sa lucidité, il ne vit pas que le bleuté s'affairait déjà dans la cuisine pour faire le dîner. Ce fut les bruits des casseroles qui le sortit de ses pensées.

— Ne préfères-tu pas aller dîner dehors pour une fois ? demanda le juge.

— Et bien … Pourquoi pas !

— Très bien, je passe un appel pour voir s'il y a encore de la place.

Une minute plus tard, le blond avait le sourire. Kanon en déduit que son petit ami avait pu réserver pour le dîner. Il était heureux de pouvoir sortir avec lui. C'était bien trop rare. Rhadamanthe prenait des initiatives, certes pas dans leur intimité, mais cela montrait à Gemini qu'il tenait à lui.

Leur dîner en amoureux était agréable pour les deux hommes. Le juge avait réservé dans un petit restaurant dans lequel il se rendait parfois, seul. Un endroit pittoresque et intime. Parfais pour ce genre de dîner. « Le surplis » n'était qu'à une vingtaine de minutes du bar de Kanon. Toutes les tables étaient organisées de façon à ce qu'elles soient à l'abri du regard des autres. La lumière était tamisée mais suffisante et les plats délicieux. Rhadamanthe aimait cet endroit, il l'avait découvert il y avait quelques mois mais ne voulu pas en faire profiter ces amis. Malgré le fait qu'il les adorait parfois il aimait aussi être seul. Venir ici avec celui qui hantait ses songes lui faisait vraiment plaisir et au vu de ce qu'il voyait, Kanon était ravi de l'invitation.

—

Rhadamanthe gara sa voiture près du « Sanctuaire ». Kanon allait descendre lorsque le blond l'empoigna tendrement. Il riva ses soleils dans les émeraudes de son vis-à-vis et s'y perdit une minute. Le bleuté ne bougea pas jusqu'au moment où son amour se pencha doucement vers lui pour poser ses lèvres fraichement humides sur les siennes. Une sorte de courant électrique les traversa de part en part, pourtant ce n'était pas leur premier baiser. Fierceness mit ses mains en mouvement sur le dos de son futur amant, immédiatement imité par ce dernier. Leurs caresses devenaient dangereuses. Les doigts du juge venaient de se faufiler sous la chemise de Kanon qui se rigidifia d'un coup. Sentir les mains de son aimé ainsi sur sa peau le grisa un peu plus. Et puis, tout cessa. A bout de souffle, ce doux échange prit fin.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent. Sans un mot. Sans bouger. Quelque chose venait de changer dans le regard de Rhadamanthe mais Kanon ne sut pas vraiment quoi.

— On devrait peut-être rentrer, fit le bleuté.

Le blond acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête tout en faisant glisser sa main sur l'épiderme frissonnant de Kanon. L'envie de le serrer dans ses bras le prit subitement mais il ne fit rien, par peur sans doute de ne pouvoir le relâcher ensuite. Ils quittèrent la voiture, un goût presque amer au fond de la gorge. Gemini s'était senti si aimé en une fraction de seconde qu'il crut rêver un instant. Et alors qu'ils montaient les marches qui menaient à l'appartement, Kanon regretta presque de ne pas avoir insister plus sur les caresses, peut-être que Rhadamanthe avait besoin juste qu'un coup de boost ! Il soupira intérieurement.

— Je vais prendre une douche, dit presque trop froidement le blond.

— Ok, il y a une serviette pour toi sur le lavabo, répondit évasivement Gemini.

— Merci, sourit enfin Rhad en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Kanon se planta devant la fenêtre de son séjour, le regard dans le vague. Il réfléchissait à leur relation. Il aimait Rhadamanthe mais la frustration qu'il ressentait était de plus en plus forte, surtout après le passage de la voiture quelques minutes plus tôt. Un bruit, ou plutôt un cri le sortit de ses pensées.

— KANON ! criait Rhad depuis la salle de bain.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le bleuté tout en s'approchant de la pièce mais sans y pénétrer.

— J'ai pas trouvé la serviette.

— Je te l'ai dit, elle est sur le lavabo, soupira le maître des lieux.

— Il n'y a rien. Mais viens voir par toi-même, l'invita à entrer le juge.

Kanon déglutit difficilement. Il posa une main sur la poignée de la porte mais hésita à entrer.

— Elle est peut-être tombée. Tu as regardé sur le sol autour du lavabo ? le questionna le bleuté.

— Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien. Peux-tu en apporter une, s'il te plait ?

— Il y en a dans le meuble sous le lavabo, fit Kanon en soupirant bruyamment.

En réponse, le maître des lieux ne reçut que le silence. Et bien qu'il aurait voulu appuyer sur la poignée de la porte qui les séparait, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il respectait son petit ami et comprenait qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'homme dans sa vie et que cela devait être perturbant pour Rhadamanthe. Au moment où il lâcha sa prise, le blond l'interpela de nouveau.

— Non, il n'y en a plus.

— Je sais que si. T'es miraud ma parole ou tu aimes juste te faire servir ? s'énerva Kanon en ouvrant violemment la porte.

Il découvrit Rhadamanthe debout au centre de la pièce, ne portant que la fameuse serviette autour des reins. Le bleuté écarquilla ses iris, et resta bouche bée. Un silence étrange se glissa dans la salle de bain avec eux. Le juge sentit son coeur s'emballer au moment même où son amour pénétra dans la salle d'eau.

Gemini ne savait pas si Fierceness se moquait de lui ou s'il mijotait quelque chose. Néanmoins devant le comportement du blond, il en déduit qu'il ne se moquait pas. Il avait quelque chose de changé. Son regard. Son regard était déterminé, envieux et cela surprit fortement le bleuté. Rhadamanthe fit un pas vers son petit ami qui ne bougea pas. Le rythme cardiaque des deux hommes s'accéléra. La température de la pièce augmenta. Une fine buée obscurcit le miroir et le panneau de la douche. Kanon n'avait même pas remarqué que l'eau chaude s'écoulait depuis le pommeau de douche.

Rhadamanthe s'approcha encore, tendant une main vers son amant, qui lentement lui donna la sienne. Le blond l'attira alors vers lui. Dans ce geste à la fois ferme et tendre, la serviette qui lui cachait les reins depuis le début glissa sous les yeux gourmands de Kanon qui reprenait ses esprits lentement. Une main délicate se faufila sous la toison du bleuté tandis que l'autre maintenait sa prise. Un souffle chaud termina de faire revenir Kanon à la réalité, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Des lèvres passionnées et avides se posèrent sur les siennes restées entre-ouvertes. Kanon retrouvait dans ce baiser langoureux la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé un plus tôt dans la voiture. Il se laissa prendre dans les filets de son amant et ses propres mains se mirent enfin à explorer ce corps dénudé qui se trouvait devant lui.

Chaque caresse laissait sur leurs épidermes leurs empreintes douces et sensuelles. Gemini ne reconnaissait plus son petit ami mais cela lui plaisait. Le blond délaissa la main de son amour pour la glisser sous sa chemise. Il entreprit de découvrir sous toutes les coutures le corps sportif qui sera bientôt à lui. Rhadamanthe peina à avaler sa salive tant cet instant était désiré. Son corps semblait savoir ce qu'il devait faire et comment il devait réagir. A croire que toutes ses recherches n'avaient servi à rien. Il se laissait complètement porter par le moment et cela le grisait tout autant.

Kanon sentit son organe de vie cesser de battre lorsque Rhad approcha ses douces lèvres de son oreille. Des papillons naissaient dans son bas ventre, d'autant que son aimé s'était rapproché encore et qu'il pouvait à présent sentir son désir monter de seconde en seconde.

— Tu voulais prendre une douche avec moi, murmura Fierceness à l'oreille de Kanon.

— Je … je pensais que tu voulais attendre, et je peux encore….

Mais Gemini ne put terminer sa phrase et ravala ses derniers mots quand la langue curieuse de Rhadamanthe lécha sensuellement le lobe de son oreille. Il gémit. Il frissonna de plus belle. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour laisser plus de place à la langue inquisitrice. Malgré l'assurance que montrait Rhadamanthe, celui-ci se posait un millier de questions. Faisait-il ce qu'il fallait ? Le touchait-il de la bonne façon ? Kanon aimait-il ses caresses, ses baisers ?

Il se rabroua mentalement. Son but était de satisfaire son amant et il se devait de rester le maître du jeu. Un peu trop maladroitement, il déboutonna la chemise du bleuté qui commençait sérieusement à entraver ses mouvements. Et puis, il voulait sentir la chaleur de Kanon se déverser sur son propre corps. Lentement, le juge effeuilla son amour, ne se privant jamais de l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Gemini le laissa faire se disant que Rhad avait besoin de s'affirmer dans cette joute amoureuse. Le bleuté se tordait de désir tout en se collant un peu plus à compagnon.

Kanon se trouvait à présent à égalité avec son amant : dénudé complètement. Il déglutit difficilement. Des frissons germaient sur sa peau et alors que sa main adroite allait s'emparer de l'objet de ses fantasmes, Rhadamanthe se mit à reculer tout en enlaçant son bel amour, bloquant ainsi ses gestes. Il les firent pénétrer dans la douche où un autre jeu sensuel put commencer.

La buée crée par la température de l'eau qui s'écoulait ne cessait d'augmenter et de couvrir chaque minute un peu plus de surface dans la salle de bain. La température du lieu grimpait en même temps que celle que dégageait les deux corps qui ondulaient en rythme. L'odeur de leur peau se diluait sous le jet d'eau. Une vapeur légère se formait dans la pièce. Des gémissements se firent entendre.

Jamais Rhadamanthe n'avait donné autant d'amour et jamais il n'en avait reçu autant. Il comprit à ce moment là ce qu'était de faire l'amour avec son âme soeur. Oui ! C'est ainsi qu'il voyait maintenant Kanon : son âme soeur. Tout son corps se laissa porter par ces nouveaux sentiments et se fia plus à son instinct qu'il y avait plusieurs minutes.

L'eau s'écoulait sur ses muscles tendu par le désir. Kanon n'avait pas ressentit autant de choses avec un amant depuis des lustres. Il se sentait bien dans les bras de Rhadamanthe. Mais une fois de plus, il voulait plus. C'était à son tour de goûter à cette peau blême que son être réclamait. Il entreprit de prendre en main la masculinité offerte et le cajola lascivement au début puis de plus en plus rapidement. Le juge cessa de respirer. Il s'accrocha aux épaules solides de Gemini afin de ne pas se laisser glisser au sol. Il voulait tout ressentir, jusqu'au bout. Puis, sans vraiment réfléchir il empoigna la virilité du bleuté, délaissé mais quémandeuse. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver au bout de leur tolérance. Leurs corps se crispèrent avant de se détendre. Leurs respirations se saccadèrent. Ils venaient de passer un cap.

Chacun d'eux portait des traces de souillure de l'autre mais ils s'en délectèrent sans honte. Un sourire prit forme sur le visage de Kanon alors que Rhad se perdit une nouvelle fois dans les méandres de son esprit. Cette fois c'est le bleuté qui le fit revenir à lui en lui donnant un baiser torride.

— Kanon…

En guise de réponse le-dit Kanon posa son index sur les lèvres mouillées du blond qui avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Tout deux comprirent que cela n'était pas fini. Rhad riva son regard à celui du bleuté comme pour lui demander sa permission d'aller plus loin alors que c'était lui le « novice ». Gemini comprit et lui sourit lui donnant ainsi son approbation pour la suite.

Les mains hésitantes du juges se remirent en quête d'une autre partie du corps de Kanon encore inexplorée. Alors que Rhad titillait l'intimité de son amant, celui-ci mordillait goulument une perle de chair délaissé. Un cri rauque inonda la pièce quand le blond glissa lentement son index dans l'antre étroit du bleuté qui se détendit presque aussitôt. Rhad en profita pour continuer sa conquête en y ajoutant un second doigt. Kanon se cambra un peu plus. Il s'était rapproché de son amour et avait relevé une jambe et l'enroula autour d'une jambe de Rhadamanthe pour que celui-ci puisse atteindre plus facilement son objectif. Ils étaient encore debout sous la cascade d'eau de la douche. Des torrents se formaient dans les creux de leurs musculatures et dans leurs chevelures. Ils étaient sensuels à souhait et se rendait heureux mutuellement.

Ils ne tentaient plus d'analyser les émotions qu'ils ressentaient, ils ne souhaitaient que vivre ce moment et de donner tout leur amour à l'autre. Kanon venait de capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son amant. Fierceness, lui, entama un mouvement lascif de va et vient pour mettre au supplice son âme soeur. Et cela fonctionna. Kanon réclamait plus. Il voulait Rhad en lui. Le sentir au plus près de lui. Lui appartenir.

— Rhad, vient….., implora t-il.

Le juge prit une profonde inspiration, mais ne s'éternisa pas à réfléchir. Il retira ses doigts de l'intimité de son amant et le fit pivoter afin de se retrouver derrière lui. Il le fit avancer jusqu'à la parois de la douche pour qu'il puisse s'y appuyer. Rhadamanthe écarta les longs cheveux qui lui barraient le passage vers la nuque de Kanon et y déposa une multitude de baisers gourmands. Le bleuté ondulait, cherchant le contact avec la virilité de son amant. Le juge comprit que Kanon n'en pouvait plus de l'attendre alors lentement il pénétra en lui. Gemini savait se détendre alors ce fut presque facile d'entrer.

Rhadamanthe fut submergé par d'autres émotions. Tellement intenses que sa poitrine le broyait de l'intérieur. Son organe de vie venait de rater plusieurs battements. Son corps réagissait à la plus petite ondulation du corps de Kanon. Ces sensations le grisèrent davantage et l'enhardirent un peu plus. Lascivement, il bougea d'avant en arrière, mettant à l'agonie le bleuté qui ne savait plus où s'agripper alors sans se retourner il passa l'un de ses bras derrière la tête du blond qui augmenta la cadence de son va-et-vient. Il réussit à tenir quelques minutes mais sa délivrance allait bientôt arriver alors pour ne pas laisser la masculinité de Kanon sans attention, il l'empoigna doucement et la caressa avec le même rythme qu'il donnait à ses reins.

Puis ce fut l'apothéose. Rhadamanthe se courba vers l'arrière dans un mouvement lent et se crispa de tout son être. Il avait cessé la cajolerie sur la virilité de Kanon mais ne l'avait pas lâché pour reprendre dès que cela lui serait possible. Kanon gémissait parfois, mais parfois se retenait de crier plus fort. Il ressentait tant de chose en cet instant qu'il se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un geste érotique que Rhad ne put voir. Le juge se délivra enfin dans l'antre étroite de son amant. Des spasmes l'envahirent. Des frissons parcouraient tout son corps. Il haletait. Puis, lentement il reprit sa caresse amoureuse. Il voulait que Kanon ressente autant d'émotion que lui. Peu de temps après, le bleuté se répandit dans la main cajoleuse.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger durant quelques minutes, puis le blond se retira de l'intimité chaude et étroite de son amant. Quelques spasmes se firent ressentir et les corps frissonnèrent encore. L'eau coulait toujours sur les deux hommes désormais amants corps et âme. Kanon se retourna afin de faire face à l'homme de sa vie, lui sourit et l'enlaça tendrement.

— Je t'aime Rhad, dit-il simplement.

— Ai-je été à la hauteur ? s'inquiéta le juge.

— Tu as été parfais, mon amour.

Le juge fut soulagé. Un long et tendre baiser s'en suivit, puis ils prirent le temps de se savonner avant d'enfin quitter la douche pour aller prendre place dans le lit devenu conjugal. La nuit ne fut pas aussi sage que les précédentes mais les amants ne s'en plaignirent pas.

—

Quelques jours plus tard, le trio infernal est leurs conjoints se réunissaient pour la première fois. Ils avaient décidé de dîner chez Minos et Albafica avait même proposé de faire le repas. En bon petit ami, l'argenté aida, durant tout l'après midi, son amant à la cuisine. Ils finirent assez tôt et purent profiter l'un de l'autre. Une question brulait les lèvres du juge depuis quelque temps mais il ne savait pas comment réagirait son garde-fou.

— Ma Rose ? l'interpella t-il doucement tout en caressant l'une de ses joues.

— Oui ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta le bleuté.

— J'ai une question à te poser mais tu n'es pas obligé de répondre de suite, d'accord. J'aimerai que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir, et je veux que tu saches que si tu refuses je ne t'en voudrais pas, expliqua Minos.

— Mais enfin, qu'y a t-il ? Tu me fais peur là, tu sais ! répondit Alba légèrement paniqué.

Le juge vola un tendre baiser à sa Rose avant de lui poser sa question.

— Accepterais-tu de venir vivre ici avec moi ?

Le botaniste écarquilla ses orbes et accrocha le regard de son aimé. Aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge. Timidement, Albafica s'approcha de son _Griffon_ et lui offrit un merveilleux baiser langoureux. Minos se laissa faire, il aimait quand sa douce Rose prenait ainsi les devants.

— Je veux bien, mais pour le moment je souhaite garder mon appartement, répondit sans réfléchir le bleuté.

— Ne souhaites-tu pas prendre un temps de réflexion ?

— Non. Je sais ce que je veux. Et je veux être près de toi.

— Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Merci ma Rose, fit l'argenté tout en enlaçant son tendre amour.

—

Une bonne heure plus tard, leurs convives arrivèrent. Chacun des six hommes se présenta aux autres durant l'apéritif. L'ambiance était détendue et conviviale. Eaque et Rhadamanthe avait dû mal à reconnaître leur ami Minos tant il était aux petits soins pour Albafica. Mais, ils étaient heureux qu'il en ait fini avec ses jeux stupides. Ce qu'ignorait le blond, c'est que ses amis étaient soulager de voir qu'il avait enfin tiré un trait sur son passé et qu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur Pandore. Minos avait une forte intuition en général et il n'avait jamais vraiment accroché avec cette femme mais il n'en avait jamais rien dit à Rhad de peur de perdre sa précieuse amitié. Et puis Minos ne savait pas trop comment expliquer son intuition. En revanche, ce que dégageait Kanon Gemini lui plaisait. Ce gars aimait son ami, et rien n'était plus important à ses yeux.

Le trio infernal avait trouvé l'équilibre et plus que jamais les trois amis d'enfance étaient heureux. Encore plus important pour eux, Rune, Albafica et Kanon semblaient s'entendre. Le premier repas entre eux six se déroula parfaitement bien et ce fut le premier d'une longue série.

 **FIN**

 **(pour de vrai…)**


	12. Chapter 12

Il n'y a pas de chapitre à lire ici. Il ne s'agit que des réponses aux reviews des « guest ». Merci de votre compréhension.

 **RaR :**

 **Abella** : Je tiens à te remercier pour ta fidélité tout au long de la publication de cette fic ainsi que pour tes reviews et pour tes compliments.

Et oui, c'est fini. Il faut bien une fin ^^.

Ah oui ! Le chapitre bonus ^^, j'ai aimé l'écrire celui là ( les autres aussi hein ! ) mais parfois je rigolais toute seule derrière mon PC. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres. Il sera publié sur le nouveau dont je parlais à la fin du chapitre 10 mais tu peux aussi le retrouver sur mon profil. Publication prévue ce vendredi dans la journée ^^.

Merci encore, bisous

A bientôt au détour d'une fiction ;)

Shiro


End file.
